The Original Hunger games
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Los juegos del hambre son un recordatorio de la crueldad esparcida durante la anterior guerra, una medida para llevar paz a Panem. Todos los años los distritos deberán ofrecer voluntariamente y por sorteo un varón y una mujer en pago por los errores cometidos. Un acto de sacrificio debe cumplirse para lograr la paz... ¿o no?... just close your eyes. ¡Entren!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo este universo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.  
Advertencia: Romance.

¡Hola! primeramente soy nueva en este fandom, primer fic que hago de los juegos del hambre. Sé que hay tal vez unos fics que tratan de cómo sucedieron los primeros juegos del hambre. Espero no ser un cliché. Y me gustaría que de todo corazón me dejaras un review para ver que debería cambiar, que me hace falta o que te parece que ya esta muy rayado y que no deba poner. Acepto críticas, consejos y halagos.

En realidad soy muy pegada al slash, pero esto es totalmente diferente, de hecho es mi primer fic heterosexual. Y aunque dice romance no es especialmente cursi, y no te preocupes no será una copia de The hunger games, solo se permite un ganador.

Si no lo sabías el primer tributo que gano era el distrito 7.

**¡Gracias por entrar y leer!**

* * *

The Original Hunger Games

Contemplaba mi reflejo en los vidrios rotos que antes formaban un espejo. Mi cabello en ondas caía por mis hombros hasta la altura de mi ombligo, me aleje el mechón de la frente y toque justo donde estaba mi cicatriz, una cicatriz que jamás se borraría. No quería que se marchase me recordaba lo único que tuve, el amor de mi madre. Alise el viejo vestido color blanco de mi hermana y me coloque las desgastadas botas que tenia, en realidad dudaba de la buena presencia de los que fueran a la cosecha, puesto que luego de la guerra nadie podía verse bien, ni siquiera los más adinerados del distrito.

Mientras espera que fuese la hora indicada me senté en la ventana de la cocina, tenía una vista grandiosa del bosque. El distrito siete era un lugar frío y húmedo con una inmensa cantidad de arboles por todos lados, mi distrito se encargaba de proporcionar leña y objetos hechos de madera al capitolio. Mi padre trabajaba como leñador a tiempo completo, nos proporcionaba cierta estabilidad económica pero no la suficiente para mantener a cuatro personas incluyéndole.

Mi madre no podía trabajar, era de esas pocas personas que como decía mi padre eran especiales. Aunque no era la mujer más astuta e inteligente de todo Panem era la más amorosa, de vez en cuando algunas personas le hacían pequeños encargos de ropa, era una excelente costurera ella le hizo este vestido a mi hermana cuando cumplió los 15 años. Mi hermana Kler era muy parecida a mi madre, por ser mucho mayor que yo no compartimos mucho tiempo juntas, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad empezó a trabajar para ayudar a mi padre, hacia muchas cosas, pero lo que más ingresos le dab.a era hacer el aseo de la casa del alcalde. Y mi hermano Fabián el único hijo varón cazaba ilegalmente.

Fabián era la réplica de mi padre, alto y fornido tres años mayor que yo. Aunque escondiera sus sentimientos bajo una capa de odio y amargura era noble y sobreprotector. No cazaba ilegalmente todo el tiempo, en mi distrito había mucha variedad de animales, debido a sus árboles. Pájaros, ardillas, y entre otras criaturitas que Vivian en los altos pinos y cedros. De vez en cuando me llevaba a cazar, me enseño todo lo que se, desde trepar un buen árbol, a usar el arco y flecha, hasta los sables. Era lo que más me gustaba, los sables. Dos espadas perfectamente cortadas y afiladas que podían incluso cortar el más grueso hueso del cuerpo. A veces cuando practicaba a escondida en la intimidad del bosque, escuchaba como los alfanjes cortaban el aire produciendo un sonido agudo casi inaudible. Mi hermano era mejor con el arco, puesto que tenía un ojo crítico para casi todo. Pero en realidad el verdadero experto en los sables era mi padre, una tradición de generación en generación.

Cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner feas en los distritos, mi padre tuvo que esconderlos en el bosque que estaba adentro del siete, entre las raíces de un gran cedro. Aun así yo seguía usándolos, cuando empecé a especializarme ayude a cazar a mi hermano, nunca nos descubrieron puesto que las capturas eran para nuestro consumo. La mayoría de las presas las conseguía el por qué estaban a distancia, pero recuerdo que más de una vez lo sorprendí usando uno de mis sables como boomerang y agarrándolo de vuelta con total facilidad. El se sentía orgulloso de mí cada vez que lo sorprendía con algo como eso. Era más que un hermano, era mi mejor amigo.

Subí la cabeza y mire al cielo azul claro. Estaba igual de azul que el día en que los agentes de la paz irrumpieron en el siete, mientras los habitantes contraatacaban. Recuerdo que mi padre y mi hermana nos sacaron a mi madre, a Fabián y a mi hacía afuera de la valla del distrito, refugiándonos en el bosque. No estuve muy segura que ocurrió en el furor de la guerra, solo sé que mucha gente que una vez conocí, murió. Cuando los rebeldes perdieron contra la fuerzas del capitolio, nos rastrearon en el bosque y nos sacaron. Cuando entramos de nuevo en el distrito, nada era igual. Nos aislaron a todos los sobrevivientes por unas cuantas semanas, dándonos miserias para alimentarnos. Mientras la capital ponía todo en orden otra vez.

Entre la gente con la que nos aislaron no estaban ni mi padre ni mi hermana, por un momento pensé que habían muerto, por desgracia no fue así. A los causantes de la guerra, o como ellos decían "los más influentes", los condenaron a muerte. Estaban aislados en cárceles encadenados a las paredes. Cuando liberaron a los sobrevivientes que no pensaban matar, las personas empezaron a buscar a sus seres queridos entre los condenados, mi madre no estaba segura de ir a la plaza mayor a ver si mi padre o mi hermana estaban entre ellos. Pero luego de que mi hermano nos contara la verdad de todo el asunto no lo dudamos ni un minuto. Ahí sobre la tarima hecha de madera, dentro de un conjunto de mínimo cien personas en la cabecera del grupo estaban mi hermana y mi padre. Resulta que mi padre era el teniente asentado en el distrito siete de los rebeldes y mi hermana era un soldado. Ambos tenían una soga al cuello, y estaban parados sobre una trampilla.

Llegamos hasta la parte principal del mar de personas que estaban viendo lo sucedido, mi madre rompió en llanto, Fabián la abrazo fuerte para protegerla. Mi padre la miro y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Por su parte mi hermana se mantuvo serena mirando a un punto incierto del horizonte, siempre fue dura como una roca, tal vez Fabián era así por ella, ambos eran muy parecidos. Un nuevo agente de la paz, se posicionó para jalar la trampilla, pero una mano lo detuvo el jefe de los policías; un hombre alto y delgado; miro a las personas restantes del pueblo la mayoría jóvenes y dijo.

- Que les sirva de ejemplo. – prendió una antorcha que estaba en su mano izquierda. – la traición se paga caro, es algo imperdonable.

Se acerco a mi padre y sin más encendió sus ropas. Un puñado de agentes hicieron lo mismo, con los demás desertores incluyendo a mi hermana, cuando se prendió en llamas los gritos de horror llenaron el aire, mi madre se tiro al suelo a llorar pidiendo misericordia. Fabián trato de detenerla ya era demasiado tarde, el agente había bajado la trampilla y el sonido de varios huesos quebrándose hizo un coro. Los cuerpos de mi hermana y de mi padre colgaban mientras eran consumidos por las ardientes llamas. Mi madre empezó apagar el cuerpo de Kler con sus manos y mi hermano intentaba detenerla, el jefe de los agentes se les acerco golpeando a Fabián dejándolo inconsciente, agarro a mi madre de los brazos.

- Mujer insolente. – sintió el forcejeo de mi madre, y luego un golpe en el pecho. - ¡Pagaras semejante descaro!

Hizo una seña hacía mi, y de repente un oficial me agarro de las caderas y sin mucho esfuerzo me empujo contra el suelo, se encimó sobre mi y saco un cuchillo de su correa ajustable dirigiéndolo a mi frente, sentí un dolor punzante en mi sien derecha, mientras el hombre hundía el arma en ese punto, trazando una línea vertical. Mi madre empezó a gritar sin control, y pidió al hombre que se detuviera que la matara a ella. El jefe hizo una seña al oficial que estaba sobre mí, y este se detuvo. Por un periodo corto de tiempo no podía enfocar la vista, el hombre se levantó y yo me incorporé buscando a mi madre con la mirada estaba arrodillada al frente del jefe, pero no tarde mucho en volverme a desmayar, no sin antes ver como el agente de la paz mataba de un disparo a mi madre, un golpe justo entre ceja y ceja.

Las visiones de los acontecimientos pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos mientras se me escapaba una lágrima. Mis padres y mi hermana se habían sacrificado por mí, para nada. Fabián por lo menos valía la pena, pero yo estaba condenada. Eso ocurrió hace un año, justamente este día, en la víspera de la muerte de mi familia, era el día de mi caída.

Hace un par de meses nos informaron que se iniciaría una nueva festividad. Algo llamado los juegos del hambre, se celebraría todos los años. Iban de distrito a distrito "seleccionando" un hombre y una mujer entre doce y dieciocho años de edad, para competir en una lucha a muerte contra los chicos de otros distritos. Demostrándole a los rebeldes que no debían volver a levantarse. Un horrible escenario donde niños y adolescente tenían que matarse entre ellos mismos, donde solo uno puede sobrevivir. En pocas palabras veintitrés niños morirían anualmente asesinados por otros niños.

El ganador obtendría una fortuna, inmunidad, el reconocimiento del capitolio y una casa en la villa de los vencedores, lugar que empezó a construirse unos meses después de la guerra.

El show seria televisado por todo Panem, obligando a cada uno de los ciudadanos a verlo. A ver cómo nos matamos entre nosotros. Ya había visto las elecciones en los primeros seis distritos, la mayoría de jóvenes eran hijos de personas influyentes en la guerra. Y uno que otro desafortunado. Pero nadie menor de quince años, ellos querían un espectáculo. Chicos y chicas que de seguro lucharon en la guerra junto a sus padres, grandes y fuertes. ¿Por qué yo sería una excepción a la regla? Como olvidar a la chiquilla del siete, la que sobrevivió luego de que su madre diera la vida por ella. La hija del teniente de los rebeldes del distrito siete. La chica que desobedeció la regla el primer día del nuevo orden de Panem. Yo iba si o si a los primeros juegos del hambre. Había hablado con mi hermano al respecto, pero el solo se dedicaba a estudiar y trabajar medio tiempo para darnos algo de comer. Yo le ayudaba, ambos trabajábamos en casa del alcalde, que luego de la muerte de mi hermana por lastima nos contrato.

El me decía que no pensara en eso, incluso podría ser el y no yo que solo tenía quince años. Pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso, tenía un fuerte presentimiento. Seriamos yo y un chico cuyo padre se hizo famoso en todo Panem por ser el que había matado más agentes de la paz. Su nombre era Genaro Burgesandler. Tenía la misma edad que Fabián, iba en su curso. Un día estaba sola camino a mi casa él me sorprendió y me conto la historia, al principio me pareció que estaba entusiasmado por los juegos algo que me dio un poco de asco, pero me di cuenta que solo quería algo de compañía y trataba de llamar mi atención, pase todo el día con él. Me platico de su vida, sus padres y su familia, al igual que la mía toda había muerto.

Y al tener tanto en común nos hicimos amigos, el trabajaba para un viejo cuidador de animales le iba bastante bien, siempre trataba de hacer cosas por mi y con el tiempo llego a gustarme. Relativamente no soy una persona romántica, pero sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutar de algo en la vida y como lo más probable fuese que tocáramos el y yo, me convenía tener un punto a mi favor, aunque no fuese mucho. Tampoco era una mala persona, pero el fin justifica los medios, y dejar solo a Fabián no era una opción para mí. Por lo menos no la que tomaría primero, obviamente Genaro no sabía nada de lo que pensaba al respecto.

Me abrace las piernas dándome calor, en mi distrito hacia mucho frio. Escuche el sonido de varios pájaros cantando, eran sinsajos. Unos pajaritos de lo más tiernos, eran lo único que se le había salido de las manos al capitolio. Sus repetidas melodías me recordaban al viejo radio de mi papa, emitía una música tan bonita.

Unas manos tomaron mis pies jalándolos hacia abajo, perdí el equilibrio y unos fuertes brazos me agarraron en el aire. Vi los ojos verdes de Genaro y su sonrisa blanca. Me dejo sobre el suelo.

- ¡¿En qué demonio estabas pensando?! – me normalicé. – ¡menudo susto!

- No quería distraerte, pero no puede evitarlo. – se ponía algo nervioso cuando estaba conmigo. – pero tal vez sea la última vez que puedas hablar conmigo quien sabe, pueden elegirme, apropósito ¿en qué pensabas?

- En eso mismo. – mis ojos azul cielo se enfocaron en los suyos.

- Vamos Fallen. – acerco su frente a la mía. – te juro que si me eligen, volveré.

No tenía valor para decirle algo más. Dentro de unos minutos seria la cosecha y cuando ambos fuésemos los elegidos él se derrumbaría. Los pasos y una voz me alertaron que mi hermano estaba en casa. Le dije a Genaro que nos veríamos en la plaza. Trepe por la ventana y justo mi hermano entraba a la cocina. Estaba algo desarreglado pero a él le daba igual. Un sonido agudo se extendió por el siete avisándonos que la cosecha estaba a punto de comenzar. Mi hermano me agarro de la mano.

- ¿Estás lista?

- No. – temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Salimos de la casa agarrados de las manos. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Como sabía que muchas cámaras nos grabarían al ser elegida no debía mostrar miedo alguno. Incluso mi porte tenía que ser intimidante, mis contrincantes no debían ver todo el miedo que sentía, las cámaras mirarían a una chica segura de sí misma y que a pesar de ser pequeña y delgada sería una gran competidora. Vi a Los chicos de la edad correspondiente de todo el distrito, reunidos en una plaza para ser sacrificados, eran alrededor de unas veintitantas mujeres y tal vez unos treinta hombres, pero se debían contar las teselas, que eran pequeñas raciones de comida que podías pedir a cambio de incluir tu nombre varias veces más, es decir que algunas personas tenían su nombre más de una vez. Yo solo aparecía una vez al igual que, Fabián y Genaro.

Era una larga fila para cada sexo. Mi hermano me soltó y me dio una mirada cargada de confianza, perdiéndose en su fila. Camine hasta la mía, chicas mucho más mayores que yo temblorosas y llorando, me miraban como si fuse un bicho raro. Debía considerar que era la única que no estaba llorando. Al frente había una pequeña niña de unos doce años, no quería pasar para que la inyectaran, tome su mano y le di mi apoyo. No pude dejarla así, yo sin su edad estaba peor por dentro más porque sabía que era la elegida. Ella se tranquilizo un poco y sin dejar de llorar agarro mi cabello castaño rojizo en sus manos dándole vueltas en sus dedos.

Cuando fue su turno paso muy nerviosa y fue hasta su lugar con las otras chicas de doce años. Tal vez era huérfana, en cuyo caso de que saliera esa pobre niña ¿yo daría mi vida por ella? ¿Me ofrecería como voluntaria? Ella no sobreviviría ni un día. Mientras sacaban mi código genético sopese tristemente la idea, y no sería capaz de dejar ir a una niña de esa edad a tal matanza, yo me ofrecería voluntaria. Camine hacia mi lugar junto a chicas que ya conocía desde hace tiempo, estudiaron conmigo durante años, Todas tristes y nerviosas. Dentro de unos minutos todo quedo en silencio y un hombre alto de cabello color oro y de ojos grises, obviamente del capitolio por sus ropas raras en color verde oscuro y su peculiar asentó subió al escenario.

- ¡Bienvenidos a los primeros juegos del hambre! – su voz era gruesa y sonaba fuerte por todas partes. – Soy Haakon Schwartz y seré asesor del distrito siete en esta gran aventura. – su hipócrita y blanca sonrisa se asomo. - Pero primero lo primero.

El himno de Panem sonó por toda la plaza inundando mis oídos, no podía oír nada más que eso, nisiquiera los gritos de los chicos temblorosos. Cuando el himno culmino en la enorme pantalla de televisión comenzó a rodar un video mostrando escenas de la guerra, millones de hombres, mujeres y niños muriendo. Lo que más me revolvió el estomago fue ver la imagen de mi hermana luego de ser quemada, su cuerpo todo desfigurado e irreconocible, pero por supuesto no mostraron la parte en donde la prendían en llamas. No les convenía que su propia gente se enterara de lo que hacían. Recordé el día en que nos informaron acerca de los juegos, solo nos dieron esa breve información. Me había dado cuenta que en teoría no sabía nada de lo que iba a suceder, un miedo comenzó a embargarme, uno diferente, el miedo a lo desconocido.

Al final de la cinta se venían imágenes del distrito 13 que había sido destruido en batalla. Puede observar como un sinsajo volaba en una esquina de la toma y desaparecía. Al final unas letras blancas aparecieron sobre un fondo negro, ellas rezaban.

"_los juegos del hambre son un recordatorio de la crueldad esparcida durante la anterior guerra, miles de personas murieron. El capitolio no puede permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. Por eso se han creado, otra medida para llevar paz a Panem. Todos los años los distritos deberán ofrecer voluntariamente y por sorteo un varón y una mujer en pago por los errores cometidos. Estos competirán unos contra otros, y el vencedor se llevara la preciada corona y lo más importante el honor._

_Un acto de sacrificio debe cumplirse para lograr la paz"_

Se apago la pantalla y todos los reunidos se miraron a la cara, ¿Un acto de sacrificio para lograr la paz? ¿Qué absurda idea es esa? Y lo peor, no habían despejado mis dudas, solo dijeron algo que ya sabía. Obviamente guardándose lo mejor para el final. Pero el tiempo para dudar había acabado, debía ser fuerte para lo que viniera, independientemente de lo que sea.

- Bueno aclarados los puntos, ¡Comencemos! – se acerco a la capsula de vidrio de las hembras. - ¡Las damas serán las primeras afortunadas!

Nadie emitió ningún sonido, era un silencio sublime. El silencio que precede a la caída. No importaba que fuera a pasar, si salía una niña inocente o si salía mi nombre, igual seria yo el tributo mujer de este año. Haakon tomo un papel, se acerco al podio y lo abrió, leyó el nombre para sus adentros. Y sonrió como si fuese a entregar un premio que todos esperaban y querían ganar. En un acto de broma tamborileo con su voz, pero el silencio de parte de las personas del siete no se rompió en lo más minio, como nadie río ante su broma, se decidió por fin a decir el nombre. Instintivamente mire a mi hermano el me devolvió la mirada dándome consuelo innecesario, yo solo me erguí y alce la cabeza.

- ¡La ganadora es! – varias niñas rompieron a llorar y flaquearon. - ¡Fallen Lewinsky!

Se hizo un hueco a mí alrededor. Todas las chicas se alejaron de mí como si estuviese enferma. Todas las caras del distrito siete se voltearon a verme, las cámaras me enfocaron y probablemente todo Panem me estaba viendo. En vez de captar a una chica llorona y temblorosa, captaron a una guerrera. Muchos estaban impresionados de mi actitud, jamás pensaron que alguien en tal momento de angustia y desasosiego se comportara de esa manera, Tal vez solo se lo imaginaban los más inteligente. Me abrieron un camino que recorrí lento pero segura de que todos se enteraran que no era una tonta a la podrían matar fácilmente. Agentes de la paz se situaron a mis costados para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo, pero yo me les adelante decidida. Lance una mirada furtiva a Genaro, el estaba totalmente pasmado del miedo. Subí por las escaleras y llegue hasta donde estaba Haakon que me aplaudió reconociendo mi valentía.

- ¡Wow! – dijo rompiendo el silencio que había causado mi marcha. – tenemos a una competidora digna del puesto, que buena suerte tenéis distrito siete. – acerco el micrófono a mi boca. - ¿algunas palabras Fallen?

- No es necesario. – mi voz sonó fuerte pero algo rota. – Ya hice todo lo que tenía que decir.

- ¡Y vaya que si! – dijo para animar al público, que estaba literalmente muerto. – Ahora vamos a por el afortunado tributo hombre.

Seguía impertérrita de todo en la plataforma, mirando a todos los jóvenes y adultos que estaban en la plaza. Vi a la pequeña niña que ayude a llegar a la toma de muestra, seguía llorando. Tal vez lloraba por mí. Haakon Schwartz saco un papel se dirigió al pedestal y lo abrió, obviamente era Genaro. Algo se me movió dentro, yo no lo quería matar, no a él. No era el hombre más apuesto ni el más sensible, pero yo sentía un especial cariño hacia él. Me pondrían a luchar contra el hombre que me gustaba.

Schwartz abrió el papel, lo leyó y una sonrisa extraña e indescifrable para mí aprecio en su operado rostro.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? – miro al publico que al igual que yo andaba algo confundido. – El tributo varón del distrito siete para los primeros Juegos del Hambre es...

Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, lo suficientemente larga como para que mi cerebro maquinara de quien se trataba.

- ¡Fabián Lewinsky!

Mi mente no puedo asimilar lo que mis ojos veían, no reaccioné hasta que vi a mi hermano caminar hasta el estrado y pararse a mi lado.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada les recuerdo que soy nueva así que aconséjenme lo mejor que puedan, un review puede cambiar el curso de esta historia para mejor. Y si te parece que esta bien que es una grandiosa idea también necesito que me lo digas, para seguir haciéndolo bien y saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago.

¡Gracias por pasarse por aquí!

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Original Hunger Games:

Chapter two

Mi hermano me va a matar o yo lo voy a matar a él. Cuando reaccioné era demasiado tarde. Jamás pensé que ambos iríamos a los juegos, era una clara opción para deshacerse rápidamente de los Lewinsky, gana él o gano yo, pero nunca los dos, esa era la norma, la regla mas importante, y yo jamás pensé que fuera suceder, uno de los dos tiene que morir para que el otro sobreviva, demasiado conveniente para el capitolio y muy poco para mí gusto. Pero aun había esperanza, mí única oportunidad y sí no hacía algo, lo perdería todo para siempre.

- Esto es algo que quedará en la historia de Panem. –puntualizó Haakon. – En los primeros Juegos dos hermanos competirán para sobrevivir. – sonrió como tanto odiaba. – Esto será increíble.

Todos estaban desconcertados, ya de por sí los juegos del hambre eran crueles ¿pero llevar dos hermanos a la arena? Eso era no tener corazón, pero a final de cuentas estamos hablando del capitolio.

- ¿Voluntarios? – Hizo especial énfasis y miro a los niños del siete.

Esa era mi oportunidad, no podía pedirle a ninguna chica que se ofreciera por mí, primero porque competirían contra mi hermano y era innegable que casi todos le tenían miedo, y segundo nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Pero aun tenía un anhelo, Genaro. El podría ofrecerse por mi hermano, no importaba quien llegara al final pero eso era mucho mejor que ver como dos hermanos se asesinan. Enfoque mis ojos en Genaro que me miraba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, era pedirle demasiado, pero era más pedirme que clavara mí sable en el cuello de mi hermano. Mi mirada le decía claramente lo que yo quería que hiciera, mi error fue pensar que él siquiera lo iba a cavilar, después de todo el estaba deseoso de participar y matar a tantas personas como su siniestro padre. Pero su reacción fue otra, sacudió la cabeza negativamente y bajo la mirada. No podía juzgarlo, pero su simple negación me hizo recordar que el amor apestaba y nadie daba la vida por otra persona de esa forma. Miré a muchos chicos de la fila pero nadie hizo nada, nadie se sacrifico.

- Bueno, esto es todo. – Haakon extendió los brazos hacía el público como si pudiera abrazarlos a todos y dijo. – Gracias distrito siete.

Varios agentes de la paz nos llevaron a rastras al edificio de justicia seguidos por Schwartz, nos separaron y encerraron en habitaciones apartadas, para que nuestros familiares y amigos nos visitaran dándonos sus mejores deseos. Primero pensé ¿Qué familiares? Mi única familia estaba encerrada en el otro cuarto, y luego cavilé ¿Qué amigos? Tal vez Genaro pero si lo veía de seguro lo mataba ahí mismo, y nadie más. Para mi sorpresa entro la pequeña niña a la que había ayudado en la fila unos segundos atrás. Sus ojos grandes y marrones estaban bastante rojos, se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte, se despego y se puso a llorar, instintivamente me arrodille para alcanzar su altura.

- Gracias por ayudarme. – me susurró al oído, temblaba demasiado.

- De nada. – la abracé era tal vez la única amiga que tenía. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Liliet… -Golpearon la puerta y apareció Genaro en el umbral, no hacía falta que dijeran que Liliet se debía ir. – Toma, me lo regaló mi padre antes de que se prendiera en llamas.

Y salió por la puerta. Comprendí que su padre al igual que el mío debió morir hace un año. Mire el pequeño objeto en mis manos, era un broche, un circulo de color oro con una pequeña ave adentro, estaba volando. Un sinsajo. Era hermoso, me lo colgué y miré con severidad a Genaro que no había dicho absolutamente nada.

- Fallen… - se acercó hasta donde estaba y busco mis ojos. – Lo siento tanto.

- Pues lo sientes tarde. – me encontró, cargada de rabia y tal vez algo mas… algo parecido a la decepción. – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- ¡No puedes ser así conmigo! – protesto tomándome de los brazos. – Yo nunca podría matarte Fallen, me gustas.

- ¿Y mi hermano sí puede? – me liberé de un golpe. – Sí yo te gustara tanto como dices no hubieses permitido que fuera mi hermano a los juegos, te hubieses ofrecido.

- ¿Y matarte yo? – en su voz había una pizca de acusación. -¿O dejar que me mates?

- O ver a dos hermanos matándose para que el otro pueda vivir, y no solo eso porque no podemos asegurar que alguno de los dos lleguemos al final, si piensas esperarme viva no te lo recomiendo, yo no pienso matar a mi hermano. - un fin triste para una triste familia.

- No es justo… no eres justa.

- ¿La vida te parece justa? – lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos. - ¡¿es que acaso no se te paso por la mente?! – estaba gritando. – era indiscutible que algún hijo de los rebeldes iría, pudiste ser tu o esa pequeña niña, ¡Cualquiera! – en cualquier momento los agentes entrarían. – pero en este caso eligieron a dos de una de las familias más peligrosas para el capitolio, la eligieron para morir.

- Fallen… yo…

- Tal vez tienes toda la razón, tal vez te pedí demasiado. – me senté para tranquilizarme. – de todas formas ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Prométeme que volverás, como una vez lo hice yo…

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, un agente entro y lo saco por la fuerza mientras sus ojos verdes me buscaban, pero esa vez no me encontraron y tal vez jamás lo volverían hacer. Unos segundos más tardes nos sacaron del edificio de justicia y nos llevaron a la estación de trenes, jamás la había visitado. Un lugar horriblemente frío y lúgubre. Abordamos el lujoso tren que nos llevaría al capitolio. Desde que trepe la ventana de la cocina no había podido estar a solas con Fabián estaba tan callado como la muerte. Esa noche nos atiborraron de comidas que ni en un millón de años pensarías comer en el siete. Desde camarones bañados en salsa bechamel, arroz con muchas cosas cuyo nombre no sabía pero estaban deliciosas, pan y otras compañías, jugos diversos y postre. Estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo con Haakon, detrás de las cámaras no era tan repulsivo como parecía.

- Bueno a decir verdad me sorprendió verlos a ambos en los dos papeles que tome. – dijo indiferente. - ¡incluso pensé que todos tenían vuestros nombres!

- No lo dudes. – fue la primera vez que escuche de voz de Fabián en todo el camino. – me gustaría escuchar cuál es tú estrategia.

- ¿Mi estrategia? – preguntó Haakon como sí no conociera esa palabra. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, tú eres nuestro asesor. – Fabián no era precisamente el hombre más paciente del mundo. – tú tienes que orientarnos para ganar ¿no?

- ¡No! – la perplejidad apareció. - ¡Yo no sé nada acerca de eso! Solo soy su representante ante el capitolio.

- ¿Representante?

- Sí, mi deber es conseguirles patrocinadores y darles la mejor imagen posible. Mientras más patrocinadores tengan más posibilidades tienen de ganar. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Sigo sin entender. – la paciencia de mi hermano tiene su punto débil. – Explícanos todo, esa pequeña parte no la dijeron.

- ¡Qué raro! – estoy segura que Haakon no es el hombre más listo del capitolio. – Los patrocinadores son personas que apuestan dinero por un tributo que ellos consideren que ganará, mientras más lejos llegue el tributo más dinero obtienes. Pero para apostar por él debes patrocinarlo, con el dinero que aportes a tu tributo se le puede salvar dentro de la arena. Si le hace falta agua, se le envía según lo que aporten los favorecedores para que siga viviendo. – hizo una pausa. – por eso los tributos deben tener una buena imagen una fuerte y que les de oportunidades de tener más gente que los apoye. – me miró sonriendo. – Ya tu hermanita se acomodo al bolsillo esa parte ¡menuda entrada! Digna de una luchadora…

- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Nos escogen "al azar" para matarnos entre nosotros mismos y luego apuestan con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos animales? – lo interrumpió súbitamente. - ¿O sea que es un simple juego? ¿no valemos un poco más? ¿arriesgamos nuestras vidas para que un puñado de imbéciles ganen dinero que no les hace falta?

- ¡Espera un momento! – Haakon se levanto de la mesa. – Las reglas no las hice yo, ¡Nunca me habían tratado así!

- No tú, alguien como tú. – de igual forma se irguió. – Dime que más nos oculta el capitolio.

- ¡No lo sé! – se alejó de la mesa con visible miedo. – Eso, las reglas que ya sabéis y que se llevara a cabo en un estadio computarizado por los vigilantes.

- ¿Vigilantes? ¿Como los agentes de la paz? – pregunte.

- No, peor. – remendó sus palabras. – relativamente claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Fabián estaba furioso, lo sabía porque la vena de su sien se agrandaba.

- Ellos manejan todo dentro y fuera del estadio, la forma que este tiene. Los arboles, la luz, todo, pueden hacer que un incendio aparezca de la nada. Cambiar el día de la noche a la mañana, entre otras cosas. – hizo un gesto como si fuese poca cosa. – lo más importante es que luego de tres días de entrenamiento debes presentarte ante ellos y mostrarles tus habilidades para que te den una puntuación, y por supuesto la más alta es mejor.

- Claro, así más patrocinadores apuestan por ese tributo. – Fabián tomó un pañuelo secándose las manos. - ¿algo más?

- Debes entrenar con los otros tributos, son solo tres días. – se sentó de nuevo. – Al llegar todos los tributos al capitolio harán un desfile inaugural, luego del entrenamiento una entrevista y después de los juegos, el ganador hará el tour de la victoria, pasando por todos los distritos y el capitolio. – me miro a mí y luego a mi hermano. – eso es todo lo que se.

- Gracias. – dijo mi hermano tirando el pañuelo y haciendo una reverencia muy sarcástica.

Abandono el vagón comedor. Haakon no era una mala persona, solo era un empleado mas del capitolio. Ser extravagante es algo común para esas personas, no es su culpa. Me levante y también sequé mis manos con un pañuelo de tela, miré a todos los que estaban en el comedor, especialmente a unos chicos que parecían mudos, ellos eran los que servían los platillos y mis ojos pararon en los grises de Haakon que vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos, tal vez pensaba que mi hermano y yo éramos unos salvajes.

- Yo no creo que seas como la persona que inventó estos juegos.

El mayor bajo la cabeza, tal vez no entendía muy bien el termino al que mi hermano y yo nos referíamos, me di la vuelta y me fui a buscar a Fabián, estaba en un vagón habitación acostado sobre la cama, al verme se giro de lado mirando a la pared. Cuando eso solía suceder en nuestra casa en el siete, era porque estaba llorando. No era especialmente un hombre débil, incluso me atrevo a decir que sentimentalmente era tan duro como Kler solo flaqueaba cuando las cosas se trataban de su familia, específicamente de mí. No tenías que ser un experto o una mente maestra para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. Me senté en el hueco que había hecho en la cama y tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos, eran suaves y ondulados me recordaba tanto a mi padre. Fabián se enderezó mirándome a los ojos, sus lágrimas no estaban, me hizo un gesto que en varios años ya no hacía, me había pedido que me acostara a su lado. Instintivamente me abrazo acercándome a su cuerpo, era cálido, se sentía como el sol calentado una mañana en el distrito 7.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora Fallen? – preguntó muy bajito cerca de mi oído.

- No lo sé.

- Yo tampoco lo sé. – cerro sus ojos abrazándome más fuerte. – quédate conmigo, por favor.

- No me negué, me quede dormida entre sus brazos. Quizás sería la única vez que volvería a dormir con mi hermano mayor.

…

Al despertar Fabián se había ido. Me levante con pereza, mire al reloj encima de la puerta de entrada, eran las diez de la mañana y no habíamos llegado, nos faltaba muy poco eso era seguro. Me dirigí a mí habitación y me bañe, creo que era la primera vez en la vida que me bañaba con agua caliente, ¡Qué maravilla! Dure al menos una hora en el baño, tenía tantas cosas interesantes, muchos botones y palancas, accione todas las que pude en una hora, salían jabones de todos olores y colores posibles. Al salir del baño, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla de baño color salmón, mi cabello marrón rojizo se pegaba a mi cuerpo mojado y mi cicatriz de un color rosado, se notaba en mi blanca piel, creo que jamás había estado tan limpia en la vida.

Me vestí rápidamente y ate mi cabello mojado en una cola alta. Cuando llegue al vagón comedor mi hermano estaba sentado aburrido escuchando una y otra vez la voz de Haakon, ¿de qué hablaban? Me senté a comer mi desayuno, unos sándwiches con toda clase de verduras y quesos, cereal con leche caliente, pan con chocolate y café. Agudicé el oído, escuché algo que hizo que mí forma de pensar acerca de Haakon cambiara un poco.

- …Y pienso que cuando estén en el entrenamiento no deberían mostrar sus habilidades, solo ante los vigilantes. – parecía bastante ensimismado. – si no los otros tributos podrán ver sus destrezas y dificultarles la búsqueda de armas.

- Por supuesto tienes toda la razón. – Mi hermano podía ser especialmente odioso algunas veces, pero nuestro asesor no parece notarlo.

- Por cierto, ¿para qué son buenos? - no seleccionó sus palabras con cautela.

- ¡Para matar niños! Los mejores, despiadados y crueles según el capitolio claro.

Pensé que debía callarse un poco, no nos convenía tener de enemigos (si es más posible) al capitolio. Además las ideas de Haakon no eran malas, y solo trataba de ayudarnos. No era precisamente un estratega de elite pero el solo hecho de darnos un consejo para sobrevivir, me hizo entender que las palabras cruzadas ayer lo hirieron de verdad, tal vez muy en el fondo pensaba que los juegos también eran algo crueles. Y se interesaba por nosotros, eso lo hizo menos repugnante para mí, pero Fabián era harina de otro costal.

- ¿Verdad Fallen? – tomó un panecillo con chocolate.

- Si, los mejores. – miré a Haakon, aun nos tenía algo de miedo, ignoré mí idea anterior ¿Qué peor que esto nos podía hacer el capitolio? – pero descuida, solo a los niños.

- También sería bueno que aprendieran sobre plantas, las comestibles y las que no. – se levanto y camino hasta la ventana.

- ¡Esa no es tan mala idea Fabián! – no sabía mucho sobre plantas, eso era especialidad de mi hermana.

- No, no lo es. – se sentó en el sofá estirándose. – quizás encuentres una planta de panecillos de chocolate. – Lo miré con reproche y le lance pañuelo que agarró en el aire. - ¿O no crecen en los arboles? Qué opinas Haakon tu eres el experto después de todo.

Este lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ignorándolo. Jamás me había fijado que Haakon no era tan viejo como la primera vez que lo vi, al contrario era un hombre joven, unos veinticinco quizás. Solo que esas cirugías estéticas lo hacían parecer menos natural, sin embargo no era un hombre feo. Dio un ligero sobresalto y nos llamó a la ventana. Habíamos llegado al capitolio, era un lugar enorme y hermoso, no había nada que no fuese increíble, excepto claro por su gente que contrarrestaba con el hermoso paisaje, aunque yo prefería mil veces mi casa en el siete, donde fácilmente podía subirme a los arboles y llegar hasta la punta, nisiquiera esta vista se comparaba con todo lo que podías ver subida a uno de los arboles de mi distrito, era maravilloso.

De repente el vagón del tren se sumergió en un mar de gente, que nos aplaudía y alababa como si fuésemos héroes, la cara asqueada y confundida de mi hermano era totalmente notoria y asustaba a más de una persona que lograba verlo a través del grueso cristal de la ventana, el barullo era demasiado fuerte, casi ensordecedor.

Al parar en la estación de trenes, nos Bajaron para abordar unos carros que nos llevarían al centro de entrenamiento, el montón de gente que nos esperaba era inmenso, hacían una delgada línea que nos servía como paso para llegar hasta los carros, me colgué el prendedor de sinsajo y salí. Unas luces blancas segadoras aparecían como puntos entre la multitud, un hombre salió de entre la gente, me tomó de la cadera y acercó un objeto pequeño en forma de cubo plano, la luz salió de ahí también y quede suspendida por un momento, un agente de la paz me saco dando traspiés del montón de gente que se había formado a mí alrededor, mientras ese hombre me gritaba ¡Te amo Fallen! Una y otra vez. Me senté en uno de los asientos del carro pestañeando varias veces para normalizar la vista, Fabián me miraba algo incomodo.

- Que gente más loca. - se me acerco limpiándome la mejilla. – hasta te han besado.

- ¡Que! – me restregué con especial énfasis en la parte donde mi hermano me había tocado.

- Si. – era mí idea o estaba algo más suspicaz que de costumbre. – Pronto veremos si siguen creyendo que eres tan linda luego de matarme.

Tenía muchas objeciones y dudas acerca de eso, pero no quise protestarle luego hablaríamos. Al llegar al edificio de entrenamiento, subimos al elevador junto con Haakon, cuando estábamos a punto de presionar el siete, un hombre muy alto y de cabello verde oscuro, iba en nuestra dirección, con dos jóvenes detrás de él, yo no tenía mala memoria y sabía muy bien quienes eran esos chicos. Tributos al igual que yo, los tributos del distrito uno. Entraron en el elevador y Haakon saludó con especial cariño a este hombre, se habían olvidado completamente de que estaban haciendo y de donde estaban parados. Ambos chicos entraron y se pusieron al lado contrario de nosotros, mi hermano estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de los mayores, pero yo me había perdido en los tributos del uno. Mucho más grandes y terroríficos que yo. Si no fuese porque de su pecho sobresalían dos bustos pude haber pensado que ambos eran hombres. Jamás había visto una chica tan grande en toda mi vida. Me debí poner bastante pálida por que el chico en el que no había reparado hasta ahora me estaba mirando, sus ojos color avellana claro estaban fijos sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo, le devolví la mirada (la más intimidante que pude en ese momento) y el despegó sus orbes, apartándolos hacía la pared de vidrio al fondo del ascensor.

Volví a mirar a los superiores que parecían hablar de algo más importante, olvidándose de llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí algo detrás de mí, gire la mirada y el chico del uno sonreía silenciosamente con algo de picardía pero seguía mirando al cristal, y Fabián tocio fingidamente sacando a Haakon de su conversación, ambos hombres nos miraron se rieron, el otro cuyo nombre no escuché, presionó el número uno, llegamos a su planta en cuestión de segundos.

- Ya sabes, estamos en contacto. – Miró a los tributos del uno de reojo y abandonó la cabina.

Al llegar al piso siete Haakon se sentó en un sillón enorme y yo me dirigí al centro de la sala a contemplar lo grande que era el lugar. Fabián hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de ambos, nos volteamos y al mirarlo supe que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – dijo a la ligera, mordiendo una manzana. - ¿Acaso una conversación con tu enemigo es algo muy sofisticado para ti? – me acerque poco a poco.

- No me refiero a eso. – el disgusto era notable. – ¿Qué hablabas con él?

- Cosas de asesores. – se volteo en el sofá mirando a mi hermano.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Fabián se le acercó peligrosamente, y puso sus manos bruscamente en el posa brazos del sillón. - ¿Qué es eso de alianza? ¿no estás haciendo nada sin consultarme? ¿verdad?

- No. – sin intimidarse ni un poco Haakon me miró. – No quería contarles hasta que fuese un hecho, pero ya que me lo pides te lo diré. – hizo una pausa abandonando su manzana. – Al parecer los tributos del distrito uno y dos se han aliado para permanecer más tiempo vivos en la arena, para matar a todos los demás. Y han decidido solo incluir a los más fuertes, por eso son llamados profesionales, me han contado que ellos luego de la guerra han sido entrenados para venir a los juegos. Agamenón su asesor me ha dicho que piensan incluir a tu hermana, si ella gusta claro.

- Una pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con la alianza luego de que todos los otros tributos mueren? –pregunté.

- ¿Qué crees que pasa? – dijo Fabián rotundo. – Se matan unos con otros, es un arma de doble filo.

- Por eso le dije que íbamos a pensarlo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. – concluyó. – ¿ves que no soy tan idiota después de todo?

- No del todo. – Fabián volvía al sarcasmo. – Si sabes algo más o te dicen algo más, dínoslo. – Me miró severamente. – Por cierto, cuando estemos en la arena recuérdame que al primero que mataré será a ese chico. – hablaba en serio.

Sin más mi hermano se fue a su recamara, Haakon me miró y me preguntó que había pasado y yo no supe responderle, de hecho no sabía. Los días pasaron y vi la llegada de los otros tributos, me interese por algunos en especial, por un chico del nueve que parecía el troco de un roble, aunque no era el más inteligente. Una chica del once que se veía muy decidida y en especial la tributo mujer del doce, cuando fue seleccionada subió llorando a la tarima y una mujer igual a ella que parecía estar embarazada corrió hasta ese lugar pero fue detenida por los agentes de la paz antes de llegar, parecía débil, pero mi madre me dijo una vez no juzgues al libro por su portada.

Al terminar las cosechas, me di cuenta de algo. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, veintitrés tributos eran mayores de dieciséis años excepto uno.

* * *

Bueno solo tengo tres cosas que decir, la primera es que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la segunda que me dejen comentarios con críticas, recomendaciones y amor si quieren, y la tercera es que soy demasiado potterhead ._.

**~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~**


	3. Chapter 3

The Original Hunger Games:

Chapter three

La vista se me nubló y la sala blanca desapareció ante mis ojos, los rostros de las personas que murieron en llamas en el distrito siete aparecieron, los gritos, el llanto, la desesperación y los rostros de mis seres queridos contorsionarse por el sofocante calor perdiendo poco a poco su forma, todo consumido por flamas rojas y humo, mucho humo. Me agarré las piernas atrayéndolas hasta mi cuerpo e introduje mi cabeza entre ellas para evitar el mareo y el dolor o simplemente para esconder mí pena. Escuché la voz de Maurice regañar a Neera.

- ¡¿Ves lo que haces?! – subió el tono de voz. - ¡La estas asustando!

- ¡Lo siento tanto! – su voz chillona sonó bastante arrepentida. – No pensé que se pondría así por el comentario, ¡Yo lo encontraba muy gracioso!

- ¡Kirra llegara en cuestión de minutos y ella no esta lista!

Sabía que era una estupidez, ellos no pueden quemarme viva, no antes de los juegos. Es inevitable que mi mente no vuelva a ese momento cuando me hablan de fuego, es como sí sintiera arder por dentro ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?, Unas suaves manos me cubrieron los brazos y la dulce cara de Zita apareció junto con su cabello amarillo escandaloso, él era un hombre muy extraño, tan menudo y tierno, su rostro era como el de un niño y la indecorosa moda del capitolio no lo había alcanzado, menos por su cabello teñido.

- ¿Estás bien? – levanté el rostro y Zita secó con el dorso de su mano la única lágrima que surcaba mis mejillas. - Neera no quiso ofenderte ni asustarte, la cera caliente no va a quemar tu piel, te lo prometo.

Asentí sin protestar y me acosté en la camilla recta, tendría que hacerlo de igual forma o a Maurice le darían ataques de estrés. Él era una persona muy perfeccionista y si Kirra mí estilista llegaba y yo no estaba exactamente como él había demandado seguro mí equipo de preparación se moría del susto. Kirra era chaparro y tenía la piel teñida de un color entre celeste y turquesa que combinaba con su feo cabello verde ralo y sus grandes aretes plateados. Era muy serio pero solo quería que luciera bien para el desfile.

Yo no era muy peluda, mi escaso vello color claro fue eliminado completamente de todas partes, de mis cejas y piernas inclusive. Me recortaron algo de cabello, aunque seguía siendo largo y marrón. Antes de terminar de arreglarme las uñas entró Kirra y Maurice se puso pálido de la impresión, este ordenó que terminaran y cuando todo estuvo listo el equipo salió de la sala. Me sonrió con aprobación luego de verme, y me mostró una foto de lo que sería el traje que llevaría en el desfile. Los trajes dependían de lo que se hiciera en cada distrito, en el siete la mayoría eran leñadores puesto que los arboles son lo que más prolifera en mí distrito.

El dibujo era sorprendente aunque no me vistiesen de leñadora, mi cuerpo sería pintado de marrón asemejando el color del tronco de los árboles, difuminándose hasta llegar a mí rostro perdiendo el color marrón para pasar hasta el carne de mí cuerpo, como si fuera una degradación del color castaño. Mí vestido era hecho con hojas de verdad, solo tenía un tirante y era muy corto, llevaría zapatos bajos marrones y el cabello liso, con un tocado de hojas y flores.

Kirra me llevó con él hasta un lugar que parecía el interior de una cabina, dijo que me quedara muy quieta mientras me rociaba con la pintura. Mi subconsciente reparó inmediatamente en Fabián, mí traje no estaba mal, ¿Pero cómo sería el de él? Seguro no estaría nada contento. Mí estilista se fue al acabar de pintarme y me dijo que tratara de moverme para terminar más rápido el proceso, di varias vueltas por la cabina y en cuestión de minutos el llegó para comprobar el resultado, era exactamente igual al dibujo. Mí equipo volvía a estar en la sala, me dieron mí traje que al ponérmelo me quedó como un guante, me senté mientras Maurice arreglaba mí cabello, Zita mí maquillaje y Neera que se disculpó repetidas veces, mis uñas. Cuando estuve lista Kirra entró a la sala con varios frascos que tenían un polvo verde brillante, estaba a punto de preguntarle que era cuando me hizo ver.

Pretendían colocarme esa arenilla y cuando estuviese montada sobre el camión, el viento arrastraría el polvo dando una sensación casi mágica. El diseño era único, Kirra colocó una pega transparente por todo el traje y esparció el polvillo por todo los rincones, cuando terminó me ordenó hacer una prueba, me dijo que marchara. Al hacerlo se pudo apreciar como el polvo abandonaba mí cuerpo dándome el aspecto más insólito y curioso posible. Recordé mí broche de sinsajo y me lo guindé en el traje, parecía un pájaro volando por el árbol que era mí cuerpo.

Sonó una especie de gong y Kirra me acompañó hasta los camiones, ahí estaban mi hermano y su diseñadora, alejados de nuestro camión los demás tributos. Cuando estuve al lado de Fabián se me hizo casi imposible no reírme, al igual que yo estaba pintado de marrón pero llevaba una especie de, braguilla o un pantaloncillo tal vez, no estaba muy segura que era pero tenía hojas similares a las de mí vestido. Lo que más me impresionó fue que de su espalda salían hojas, no sé como las pegaron ahí. Su estilista me miró alzando una ceja, estoy segura que cuestionaba mí sentido de la moda, pero nadie en su sano juicio negaría lo gracioso que se veía mi hermano, incluso algo tierno. Reparó en mi risa y me lanzó una mirada a muerte, instintivamente paré.

Nos subimos al carruaje, llevaba un gran número siete. Uno a uno los carros se movieron y cuando el nuestro arrancó oscilé un poco, recobré la compostura y tomé la mano de Fabián. Recordé mí actuación en la cosecha y pensé que lo mejor sería repetirla. Me erguí y alce la cabeza con orgullo, al entrar en la plaza del capitolio la gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir como locos, miré hacía la espalda de mi hermano, las hojas de nuestros trajes se habían levantado simulando un árbol en plena ventisca y el polvillo salía de las vestimentas, estábamos grandiosos.

Eché un vistazo hacia los demás carros, los del distrito uno llevaban trajes que parecían hechos de cristal, dándoles una apariencia muy superior, el chico de ese distrito sonreía y muchas chicas del capitolio le lanzaban objetos y flores, como si fuera alguien importante. Los tributos del dos parecían representar bloques o algo por el estilo, no pude identificarlos. Sin duda uno de mis trajes favoritos fue el del distrito cuatro, eran peces, sus trajes eran coloridos y vistosos se veían muy bien, A diferencia de los del seis que parecían aerodeslizadores con sus trajes, lucían incómodos.

Los demás distritos empezaron a salir y las personas del capitolio estaban más que eufóricas, le hice una gesto a mi hermano y ambos alzamos nuestras manos, las cámaras y sus luces segadoras nos inundaron las flores llenaron el piso de nuestro carro y todo fue excelente, por lo menos un patrocinador conseguíamos. Los carros empezaron a dar la vuelta y se posicionaron en circulo al frente de un escenario, cuando todos estuvieron en posición el presidente apareció.

Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro y corto. Sabía algunas cosas acerca de él, su apellido era Xavier, y su padre y antiguo líder de Panem murió en la guerra. El era la cara tras el infame invento de los juegos del hambre. No parecía dolido por la perdida, la satisfacción de ver como los líderes de la rebelión perdían a sus hijos en una brutal batalla anual, le subía notoriamente el ánimo. Era simplemente repugnante.

- ¡Población de Panem! – Alzó las manos recibiendo los aplausos de la gente. – Hoy damos comienzo oficialmente a los primeros juegos del hambre. – se hizo el silencio. – Este día quedara grabado en la historia, ¡El comienzo de una nueva época de paz!

Las personas escuchaban admiradas, mientras yo solo trataba de contener mis ganas de bajarme y matarlo con mis propias manos, al parecer Fabián hacía lo mismo, apretaba sus puños con evidente fuerza, la suficiente para herirse.

- Este primer año de los juegos estará lleno de sorpresas para todos. – miró disimuladamente a la carroza del siete, ¿Sería una casualidad? – Recuerden que la paz lleva consigo muchos sacrificios que anualmente serán cumplidos. – Despegó su mirada y se dirigió a todos los tributos. – ¡Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!

El presidente Xavier hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amado público que lo despidió con vítores y gritos de alegría, mientras las carrozas se movían para terminar la procesión. Cuando mí carro se movió pude ver a los chicos del distrito doce, iban vestidos de mineros. Se veían algo extraños, pensé si en realidad en su distrito las personas se vestirían así para trabajar. Al llegar de nuevo al centro de entrenamiento y bajarme del vehículo vi a la chica de ese distrito mirándome y cuando se percató de que lo había notado me sonrío y se fue con su compañero. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Después de todo estamos en los juegos del hambre, nadie es amigo de nadie cuando se trata de sobrevivir.

…

Al día siguiente en la mañana nos preparamos para bajar a la sala de entrenamiento, estaba un poco nerviosa. Fabián y yo hicimos un plan para los tres días de adiestramiento. El primer y el segundo día practicaríamos con las armas que no sabíamos manejar, no podíamos asegurar que fuéramos a encontrar el arco y las flechas o los sables, así que saber cualquier otra técnica estaría muy bien, y el último día aprenderíamos habilidades para sobrevivir, identificar plantas comestibles y las que no, hacer nudos, montar una tienda y esas cosas.

Al llegar el instructor Román un hombre bajito y musculoso nos habló de las reglas. No se podía practicar con otros tributos, nisiquiera con los de tu propio distrito. Las peleas estarían prohibidas y se pagarían con la vida. A todos les quedó muy claro, irrebatiblemente si mostrabas tus destrezas todos se enterarían, podrían quitarte tus armas y sería más fácil buscarte una debilidad, así que lo primero que hice fue ir y lanzar hachas o cuchillos, cosa que no se me debía dar tan mal, puesto que en mi distrito tener un hacha en las manos es pan nuestro de cada día.

Fabián había ido a practicar lucha libre con un joven sirviente del capitolio que se veía bastante nervioso, recordé que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible, no podían verme débil, arruinaría completamente todo por lo que he trabajado. Agarré un hacha entre mis manos y lancé con toda la fuerza que tenia al blanco, se clavó con mucho ímpetu en la madera del objetivo pero no en el centro. Lo intenté varias veces y todas llegaron muy cerca pero ninguna en el círculo rojo. ¿Estarían pensando que era muy tonta? Estuve un buen rato intentando con el cuchillo pero al igual que con el cirio no había resultados perfectos. Estaba cerca de tirar el último cuchillo cuando sentí como una mano ajena atrapaba la mía en pleno movimiento, con una destreza inmejorable, atajándola en el aire antes de que la navaja abandonara su lugar. Alcé el rostro y vi esos ojos avellana claro que había mirado anteriormente, su piel color carne muy suave y su cabello negro azabache desordenado, era el chico del distrito uno. Me solté del agarre rudamente pero sin miedo o ansiedad.

- No lo estás haciendo bien, jamás conseguirás darle al blanco. – su voz era gruesa y suave, se parecía en algo a la de mi padre.

- Bueno, entonces ilumíname. – le pase el cuchillo y el sonrió ante mi comentario.

- No puedes cerrar los ojos, tienes que tener una visión completa del blanco. – se puso en el lugar que yo había dejado. - La pierna derecha si eres diestra o la izquierda si eres zurda, va hacia atrás – él era diestro al igual que yo, se puso en la posición descrita. – La navaja va detrás de la cabeza y al momento de lanzar mueves la pierna hacía delante. – el cuchillo abandonó su mano y se clavó con fuerza indebida en el objetivo hasta el nivel de su empuñadura con un golpe seco. – Debes mirar bien el centro para clavarlo ahí, ese es tu error. – dijo volviendo a erguirse.

Fue hasta el blanco y sacó los cuchillos uno a uno. Estaba algo impresionada, lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que tendrían que remplazar la madera é incluso el cuchillo. ¿Esa sería su habilidad? El podría matarme con solo un escalpelo. Tal vez por eso lo hacía, quería ganarse mí confianza para que me uniera a su grupo de profesionales y mientras duermo usarme de tiro al blanco. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo igual de bien que él, no quería que pensara que podía ser débil o peor, fácil de engañar.

Me pasó un cuchillo y yo tome posición como él me había explicado, cuando estuve a punto de lanzarlo el joven me detuvo y acomodó un poco mi brazo en la posición correcta para luego alejarse. Tiré el puñal que perforo el nuevo blanco, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un tiro perfecto, no obstante le atiné al centro. Tomé otro de sus manos y volví a intentarlo, mejorando con cada cuchillo que agarraba. Sentí como sonreía a mí lado ante mí progreso.

También empecé a impresionarme de mi misma, lo estaba haciendo como nunca, y algo en mí creció, no podía reconocerlo, ese chico había logrado en unos minutos lo que Fabián no pudo en muchos años, tal vez haya sido mí culpa por no haberle prestado la atención necesaria. Se habían acabado los cuchillos y todos estaban en el centro rojo del objetivo, tomé un hacha y aplicando la misma técnica con un poco mas de fuerza logré romper el objetivo y derribar todas las navajas que estaban clavadas en el.

Me erguí y el tributo del uno estaba aplaudiéndome dándole el visto bueno al asunto.

- Lo hiciste de maravilla Fallen. – me impresionó que se supiera mí nombre. – Tal vez puedas con esto. – se descolgó una lanza de su espalda.

Cuando estuve muy cerca de tomarla sentí como me jalaban de uno de mis brazos y Fabián apareció pegándome sobreprotectoramente a su pecho tomando él la garrocha en mí lugar. Se lanzaron miradas asesinas y el tributo del uno se alejó dando unos pasos atrás. Mi hermano no dejó de mirarlo con odio indudable y sin despegarme de él con poco esfuerzo tiró la lanza que atravesó fácilmente el nuevo blanco y lo miró desafiante, dándole a entender que no éramos tan enclenques como pensaba. La voz de la chica tributo del uno sonó, era fuerte y carrasposa.

- Dominic. – Llamó.

El Aludido giró sobre sus talones, no sin antes devolverle la mirada a mi hermano. La suya era diferente, impertérrita de todo y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía mí hermano, tan natural que asustaba. Se fue con su compañera y empezaron a practicar con las espadas. Fabián abandonó su posición y me miró con recelo, jalándome con él hasta todas las demás actividades.

…

Al día siguiente fue de igual forma, pasamos todo el tiempo practicando juntos y faltaba poco para que se acabara el entrenamiento. Sabía que ningún tributo podía hacerme daño pero Fabián no se alejó nunca. Mientras practicaba me di cuenta de varias cosas debí notar el día anterior. Los tributos me miraban diferente, no creo que pensaran que era débil, pero estaba casi segura que sabían que sin Fabián no era nada. Yo pude haber manejado perfectamente el incidente con Dominic, pero mi hermano no pensaba lo mismo. Agarré el arco y flecha y Fabián como siempre me frenó.

- Acuérdate de lo que hablamos. – dijo bajito. – No puedes mostrar tus habilidades.

- Fabián, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. – me aparté bruscamente de su agarre. – Pero tu sobreprotección me esta asfixiando, y hasta puede ser la razón de mi muerte.

Él me miró con severidad y se fue, sabía que no estaba feliz con mi respuesta pero era necesario que los demás tributos supieran que no dependía de mí hermano para sobrevivir, no importa si fuese una gran mentira. A sí que tomé el carcaj de flechas y empecé a disparar a los objetivos movibles que aparecían en la pared, cada vez que acertaba iban saliendo más y más a gran velocidad. Había varias miradas en mí y cuando los blancos desaparecieron, no quería perder esa oportunidad así que tense el arco, tomé una flecha y disparé al muñeco de tiro que estaba usando mi hermano para llamar su atención, a él no le pareció gracioso. Pero si escuche los comentarios del grupo de los profesionales.

Los miré con disimulo, eran más de los que pensaba. Los dos tributos del uno, los del dos, la chica del once, el chico del nueve, el chico del cuatro y su líder era Dominic. Todos eran grandes y fuertes comparados conmigo, pero estaba segura que mi hermano y yo podríamos contra ellos. El gong de salida sonó y abandoné el arco con el carcaj de flechas. Caminé hasta uno de los elevadores, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar la chica del dos me empujé con su hombro y me hizo un gesto de prepotencia, la miré con antipatía y el ascensor desapareció de mí vista. Estaba convencida que esa chica me causaría grandes problemas en la arena.

…

Sin lugar a dudas el mejor día fue el tercero, Fabián no me había hablado desde que le dije que dejara de protegerme de esa forma, sabía que lo hacía con la mejor intención, pero las peores cosas pasan por las mejores intenciones. En la noche mientras dormía pensé que tal vez sería mejor que me mataran y así mí hermano saldría con vida. Pero él no era alguien que aceptara mi muerte a la ligera, y decidí hablar con él al día siguiente de ese tema. No era una persona orgullosa, pero Fabián era terco y prepotente no me escucharía, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar.

Durante el entrenamiento estuvimos largas horas separados, el practicaba en un puesto lo más alejado posible del mío, recordé las palabras de Haakon y fui al puesto de naturaleza. El instructor me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me preguntó de dónde había sacado mi broche de sinsajo. Hablamos un rato y me enseñó cosas muy valiosas, me dejó leer una guía mientras probaba las distintas frutas comestibles para reconocer su sabor. Estaba a punto de meterme una pequeña baya color morado muy oscuro en la boca cuando una chica me sorprendió asustándome y me la quitó de la boca.

- ¡No querrás comerte eso! – Sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio me hicieron identificarla al instante, era la chica del doce. – En mí distrito se les conoce como Jaulas de noche, en la guerra mató a más de un soldado de los rebeldes. – la colocó donde pertenecía, junto con las demás que no debía comer. – Son muy venenosas no durarías ni un segundo si te comes una.

- Gracias. – No entendí porque me lo advirtió, una menos era mejor para ella.

- De nada, soy Marceline. – Me sonrió con ternura.

- Fallen. – Le volví modestamente una sonrisa.

- Te entiendo, en realidad me acerqué a ti por tu insignia. – La toco recorriendo en contorno del círculo con sus dedos, donde posaba el ave. – En el doce es una señal de confianza, es muy hermosa.

- ¿Por lo de la rebelión? – me le acerqué hablando bajito.

- Si. – dijo a mí oído. – Sabes no le tengo rencor a nadie, yo sé cuál es mi verdadero enemigo.

- No entiendo… - Ella simplemente se levantó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y me miró.

- Por cierto… tu hermano es muy guapo. – Sonrió tímida, me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Fabián nos miraba y cuando se percató de que lo estaba viendo, se giró para darme la espalda. Bufé molesta, ¿mi hermano guapo? me reí internamente, esa chica no era tan mala después de todo.

Al estar en la comodidad de mí cama luego del entrenamiento, pensé en lo que Marceline me había dicho. Saber quién es mí verdadero enemigo, ¿Hablaría de los profesionales? Es lo más probable. Me enrollé y recordé que tendría que hablar con mi hermano por la mañana, tal vez mientras esperábamos para el entrenamiento a solas con los vigilantes, había muchas cosas que no había aclarado con él.

Todo resultó un desastre, traté de hablar con Fabián pero el solamente me ignoró y se sentó lejos de mí, era un inmaduro. Mí entrenamiento fue igual de fatal, les había enseñado mí técnica con los sables, corté varios muñecos, y decapité otros usando mí sables de búmeran a una velocidad impresionante y me habían dado unos cuantos aplausos. Pensé que estaba bien pero cuando dijeron las calificaciones solo pusieron un diez. Mientras la mayoría de los profesionales tenían once. Haakon me abrazó y me dijo que era una excelente puntuación, pero cuando escuchamos la de mí hermano nos quedamos pasmados y lo miramos, el había sacado un cinco, solo me miró y fue hacía su recamara. No necesitaba ser muy profunda o indagar demasiado para saber que lo había hecho a propósito. Para hacer que pareciera más fuerte y difícil de matar que él.

Sonreí por lo bajo y pensé que era un idiota inmaduro, pero todo lo hacía por mí y me amaba tanto o más que lo que yo lo amaba a él. ¿Sería capaz de soportar si llegara a perderlo? No estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

Siento que todo va tan rápido, en el próximo comienzan los juegos.

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Original Hunger Games:**

**Chapter four:**

Los hombres podrían pensar que caminar con zapatos altos es algo que se puede hacer naturalmente, que las mujeres nacen con ese don o que simplemente todas lo llevan en la sangre, una gran mentira. Zita y Neera estuvieron horas tratando de enseñarme a llevar esos odiosos zapatos que para mí eran totalmente feos. Fue mucho tiempo perdido, al final tuvimos que optar por zapatos bajos y para mí era una mejor idea. Ellos querían darme una imagen más sexy y peligrosa debido a mi comportamiento enfrente de las cámaras. Sí, había demostrado ser fuerte y valiente pero ¿sexy? Algo andaba mal, yo no quería ese enfoque. Obviamente con la puntuación mí hermano quedó como uno más del montón, lo que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Haakon, Fabián y yo decidimos que era mejor ocuparse de mí imagen frente a la gente del capitolio que la de él, puesto que yo tenía más chispa que Fabián con el público, por ende no practicamos mucho su estilo y nos enfocaríamos más en mí.

Ensayamos millones de preguntas, tantas que sentí que estaría preparada para lo que viniese. No importaba que dijese Ovidio Eisenhower el presentador, yo contentaría fluidamente dando ese toque de superioridad y astucia que necesitaba, sin llegar a ser temible pero si respetada, optando por una imagen más llamativa. Pero regresando al problema de mi vestuario, las entrevistas serían en unas tres horas y yo seguía desarreglada.

Mí equipo de preparación, me arregló dejándome neutra, sin una gota de nada. Esperamos bastante tiempo hasta que por fin Kirra apareció y serio como siempre me despojó de mí equipo y nos quedamos él y yo. Me pidió que me sentara y él se sentó a mi lado. Tomó mí cara entre sus manos y se acercó a mis ojos, los miró muy de cerca y luego se levantó, se aproximó hasta un armario y sacó el vestido rojo escarlata que me iba a poner para la entrevista, era un vestido muy lindo, pero sencillamente no iba conmigo.

Miró el traje y a mí por varios segundos hasta que decidió que yo tenía razón y la imagen sexy y peligrosa no era algo para mi, tiró el traje al suelo lejos de nosotros y del mismo armario sacó otro que estaba dentro de un portatrajes. Bajó el rache y sacó el vestido, quedé totalmente impactada. Jamás había visto algo igual, el color azul celeste era exactamente igual que el de mis ojos, no era escotado como el anterior se pegaba con facilidad al cuerpo, la tela era suave. Las mangas eran largas y pegadas a los brazos haciendo que el efecto de color que tenía el vestido se viera mejor, el azul comenzaba en la parte superior y se iba perdiendo hasta ser transparente con brillo en la parte inferior. El vestido era abierto adelante más arriba de mis rodillas y junto con las ondas asemejaba a una cascada. La espalda descubierta le daba elegancia pero más que eso era un vestido natural, tan neutro y fácil de llevar como yo. Y por si fuera algo mejor los zapatos eran bajos con un tacón pequeño y cómodo de usar. Recibió mi aprobación y mi equipo no se hizo esperar.

Me emperifollaron hasta lograr el acabado deseado. Nada recargado, el cabello en ondas me caía por la espalda y los hombros, el maquillaje era en tonos claros como mí piel. Simplemente perfecto.

Al llegar al piso siete de la sala de entrenamiento me encontré con Fabián. Nunca lo había visto tan arreglado, tenía un traje gris oscuro y una corbata azul claro a juego con mí vestido, ¡Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás! Fabián no se peinaba esa era la leí, pero verlo así me hacía pensar en donde estábamos parados y quienes éramos. Aunque este traje se parecía mucho a mí personalidad esta no era yo.

- Vaya, luces igual que una persona del Capitolio. – Fabián estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. – los estilistas hicieron bien su trabajo.

- Tu tampoco, incluso combinamos. – le dije sarcásticamente.

Haakon estaba algo incomodo, siempre lo estaba cuando hablábamos de ese tipo de cosas. Yo no lo juzgaba, pero tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que se sintiera ofendido cuando hablábamos de las personas que eran como él. Una alarma sonó fuerte por todo el lugar indicándonos a todos los tributos que debemos ir al lugar donde serian las entrevistas, Haakon nos llevó hasta el salón donde nos reuniríamos con los otros tributos para hacer la gran entrada en el estudio de Ovidio Eisenhower y frente a todo Panem. Me formé junto con mí hermano y nos tomamos de la mano. Todos los tributos estaban algo nerviosos, incluyéndome. Las puertas se abrieron y la música sonó, íbamos avanzando poco a poco, escuche los ensordecedores aplausos de la multitud y por fin entramos a escena.

La luz me dio en los ojos y los vítores del público lo inundaron todo. Los tributos dieron una vuelta por todo el lugar y nos sentamos alrededor del presentador, formando una rueda. Ovidio Eisenhower se levanto y nos aplaudió junto con las demás personas del capitolio.

- ¡Bienvenidos todos! – hizo un ademan muy empalagoso como su cabello rojo cereza. – ¡La noche más esperada por todos nosotros! – las personas gritaban y aplaudían a Ovidio quien se jactaba de las alabanzas. – ¡Hoy conoceremos mas a sus tributos favoritos! ¿Qué secretos nos esconderán? O ¿Más importante podremos sonsacárselos? – Se sentó en el mueble rojo y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. - ¡Pues comencemos! – Las personas aplaudieron muy fuerte y Ovidio hizo un gesto para acallarles. –Nuestro primer tributo es… ¡Jewel Grif! Del distrito uno.

La joven se levantó, fornida y alta con el cabello marrón claro recogido, y un lindo vestido color rojo, por desgracia no se veía nada femenina ¿esa sería su estrategia? Ovidio Eisenhower le preguntó tanto como pudo en tres minutos, el tiempo establecido, pero la conversación era sosa y aburrida, aunque el presentador intentara hacer reír y encantar al publico esa chica simplemente no tenia gracia. Los tributos pasaron, La entrevista de Dominic fue sin duda una de las mejores, el público lloraba de la risa y él era naturalmente encantador, seguro conseguía más de un patrocinador. La chica del distrito dos era sin duda mí principal oponente, no importaba lo que Fabián dijera ella simplemente era perfecta, lucía un vestido bastante corto ajustado y negro y su cabello rojo fuego combinaba perfecto con sus ojos marrón oscuro, se veía peligrosa y sexy, algo que yo ni aspiraba a lograr, ¿Qué conseguía un poco de maquillaje y buena ropa en la arena? Nada, una flecha de Fabián podía rápidamente acabar con ese inusual brillo en sus ojos, ese pensamiento me tranquilizaba a ratos.

Otra entrevista que me pareció interesante fue el del chico del cuatro, era tan rubio y pecoso que parecía dulce e inocente, hasta que abrió la boca. Dijo cosas que jamás pensé que saldrían de una persona como él, con una simple respuesta dijo lo que era una acusación, Eisenhower quedó pasmado y su perplejidad dio la cara al público, "¿Cómo te sientes al estar aquí en los primeros juegos del hambre? - ¿No lo sé? Como te sentirías sabiendo que pronto te mataran personas inocentes por ordenes de un gobierno injusto, no se siente tan bien como sé que estas pensando." Los pequeños segundos que restaron fueron puro silencio, luego Ovidio se carcajeó falsamente.

Todos los tributos compartían algo en común todos querían ganar, era ¿algo tan difícil de descifrar? No veía la importancia de la entrevista, ¿O sería un arma para ver a quien mataban primero? Estaba totalmente segura que el chico del cuatro no ganaría los juegos, por su cara de certeza él sabía que tampoco lo haría.

Todo transcurrió entre risas y vítores hasta mí llamado.

- Ahora, un tributo que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando. – sonrió con picardía. – Del distrito siete démosle un aplauso a ¡Fallen Lewinsky!

La gente cantaba a coro mí nombre, estaba algo nerviosa, pero lo disimulé muy bien. Caminé hasta mi lugar y Ovidio me tomó de la mano, me giró sobre mí misma haciendo que mostrara el vestido y luego tomó mí mano y la besó caballerosamente. En esas circunstancias un mohín de asco no sería apropiado. Nos sentamos, el público estaba extasiado.

- ¡Simplemente hermosa! ¡Luces increíble! – los espectadores lo siguieron con pequeños grititos de impresión. – Tu estilista sí que hizo su trabajo, ¿Qué te parece tu atuendo?

- Es como yo, pero no soy yo. – pensé en ese pobre chico y traté de no decir más de la cuenta.

- Entiendo, dime Fallen ¿Qué sentiste al ser seleccionada? – en los televisores se veían varias imágenes de mí, la cosecha, el desfile, la entrada al capitolio y hasta cuando aquel hombre se tomó una foto conmigo.

- Estaba preparada. –dije mirando al público. - fue como un día normal en el siete. – se podía interpretar de una forma diferente mí frase sí tenían algo de imaginación.

- Una guerrera, eso es lo que veo. – notaba algo se sinceridad en su rostro. - ¿Qué me dices de tu calificación?

- Pienso que puede mejorar, pero no creo que un número de dos cifras nos defina en la arena, hasta el más fuerte podría morir en cuestión de diez u once segundos. – los tributos estaban mirándome con atención, asimilando cada una de mis palabras.

- Antes de terminar, hay algo que me inquieta ¿Qué pensaste al saber que eras la menor de todo el grupo?

Esa pregunta me impresionó un poco, no pensé que buscarían saber algo tan profundo. Miré a Eisenhower y luego al público, podía detallar el reflejo de las luces en mis ojos azules dándoles un brillo especial.

- No importa mí edad, soy fuerte, si me consideran presa fácil por ser menor y me juzgan falsamente por eso, no me define, define a los demás. Yo no me haré débil, ellos sí.

Todos callaron. Luego de un rato El presentador aplaudió y un coro sonó detrás de él. Me susurró algo que parecía un "espero que ganes" y alzó mí brazo con orgullo. Volví a mí lugar, y los barullos disminuyeron, Ovidio llamó a mi hermano y este subió tranquilo. La entrevista fue más corta de lo que pensé, aunque si transcurrieron tres minutos. El presentador le hizo varias preguntas que mi hermano contestaba tajante y a veces con cometarios sarcásticos muchos reían y otros simplemente miraban sin especial interés. Hasta la última pregunta.

- Sé que te has preguntado mucho esto, pero el público quiere saber. – Ovidio miró su tarjeta y leyó con claridad. - ¿Qué se siente venir a los juegos con alguien de tu propia familia?

Fabián miró a Eisenhower y luego a mí, se acomodoó al borde de su silla mirando al público. Sus ojos azules idénticos a los míos miraron todo Panem, tal vez por primera vez. Y ese resplandor en su mirada apareció, ya lo conocía, era el mismo que surgía cuando sus delgados dedos tocaban el arco o tensaban la cuerda colocando una flecha.

- No estoy seguro Ovidio, Solo sé que este año ganará un tributo del distrito siete. Eso es todo.

Fabián se levantó antes de lo indicado, hizo una seña de despedida a la audiencia, Le dio la mano a Ovidio que la tomó algo confuso y fue hasta su puesto. Las demás entrevistas fueron iguales, preguntas con respuestas obvias. Datos tontos de algunos tributos y risas. No podía reír luego de escuchar lo que mi hermano había dicho, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, vomitaría de seguro. Estaba algo asustada, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Las nauseas se apoderaban de mí cuerpo y sentía que todo se iba. Escuche esa voz segura y angelical, era la chica del doce. Solo guarde en mí memoria el extracto que escuche "Tengo una familia y la amo, no moriré sin pelear primero" y algo que había estado muy escondido en mí memoria surgió, ¿Sí cualquiera de los dos moría que sería del otro? Ya no habría una familia. Ya no tendría un hogar. Todo por lo que había trabajado hasta ahora se derrumbó ante mis ojos, estaba pensando tanto en ganar y que demás gente me quisiera, que había olvidado por que deseaba que Genaro viniera y no Fabián, él es mi hermano y mí única familia.

Miré a los demás tributos y traté de recordar cuando los cosecharon, ellos la mayoría no tenían a nadie más que ellos mismos o sus amigos, pero esta chica era diferente. No era lo mismo morir y que gente a la que no le importabas te viera por televisión, a que tu familia viera como te clavaban un cuchillo en la garganta. Si yo moría y Fabián ganaba él no tendría a nadie más en que apoyarse, se volvería loco o se suicidaría, yo no sabría que hacer viéndome sola en la aldea de los vencedores, en una casa que aunque estuviese claramente llena de lujos se sentirá tan vacía como si no hubiera nada.

La incertidumbre me invadió. Tal vez esa chica se merecía ganar más que cualquiera. Antes de que me diese cuenta, todos los tributos estaban de pie, me levanté y tomé la mano de Fabián. Tenía la frente llena de sudor y estaba temblando. Nos despedimos del público y abandonamos la sala.

…

Haakon nos felicitó, según las personas que observaban junto a él fuimos los mejores. Los que llamamos más la atención, a pesar del concepto que tenían de Fabián. Salimos de la ante sala, dirigiéndonos a nuestros correspondientes pisos. Caminaba algo tambaleante, estaba mareada y no veía con claridad. Nos bajamos del ascensor y entramos al apartamento número siete. Nuestro asesor hablaba de unos patrocinadores y Fabián estaba especialmente interesado en lo que decía. Por mi parte no puse interés, me quité el calzado y cuando mis talones tocaron el piso me balanceé un poco, me apoyé contra la pared y respiré hondo. Ambos me miraban pero yo no reparé en ellos, me saqué el vestido de un tirón hasta quedar en la ropa interior azul que me habían puesto, entre en el baño y me lavé el maquillaje del rostro, despeiné mí cabello con los dedos y me miré al espejo, empapada y desaliñada.

Esa era yo, miré atentamente y mí vista viajo a través de la imagen, dolor, tortura y al final no había nada, nada más que un futuro oscuro y sin nada que fuese para mí, no había nada mas, solo oscuridad, ¿Seria cierto que un tributo del siete ganaría los primeros juegos del hambre? Yo estaba parada frente al espejo, una lágrima cruzaba mis mejillas. Volví a la realidad y vi a Haakon y a mi hermano detrás de mí, me miraban algo impresionados.

Tomé el vestido azul del suelo y las sandalias, sin mediar palabra caminé hasta mí habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Puse las ropas sobre una silla y entre en la tina, me quede ahí tal vez una hora, me enjuagué hasta quedar limpia y Salí de la bañera. Al salir encontré un cambio de ropa, sobre la cama y a una chica acomodando todo, cerca de la puerta estaba un carro abundante de comida. Me le acerqué tocándole el hombro para preguntarle quien era, ella que no había notado mí presencia se horrorizo al verme y dio un ligero grito, me asusté y caí al suelo cubierta por las toallas mojadas. Lo había notado claro que lo había visto, no tenía lengua. Se la habían cortado de raíz, y su grito fue chillón y espasmódico.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, dejó la ropa adentro del armario y se fue corriendo. Me levanté y miré por la puerta, ella se paró junto a Haakon y este miró hacía mi puerta, nuestros ojos se encontraron, el me lanzó una mirada cargada de preguntas. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería comer e irme a la cama. Mañana sería el gran día tenía que descansar lo suficiente.

Cerré mi puerta, me coloqué la ropa que la chica había puesto sobre la cama y comí todo lo que pude, dejé el carrito de comida casi vacío, lo saqué fuera de la habitación y con la tripa llena, me acosté. Estuve varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, se hicieron las once de la noche y yo aun estaba despierta. Mis pensamientos no me dejarían descansar, decidí que lo mejor sería ir por una medicina para inducir el sueño. Salí de la habitación y cruce la sala para llegar a la cocina, todo era extremadamente lujoso. Abrí un gabinete y saqué varias cosas que habían, empecé a leer por el reverso de varios frascos pero no encontré nada que me ayudara, sentí un gruñido detrás de mí y giré sobre mis talones, Fabián estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre el mueble mirando a la ventana, como solía hacerlo en el siete. Apoyándose en las ramas de los arboles más altos.

Me acerque a mi hermano y me senté frente a él, pegando la espalda contra el vidrio, todo estaba a oscuras. Solo podía ver lo poco que alumbraba la luna, y las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. La algarabía de las personas que celebraban era fuerte, pero el denso vidrio calmaba todo el edificio.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto Fabián con tranquilidad.

- No, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco. – Me miró a los ojos, pensé que era un espejo, pero solo eran los ojos de Fabián, éramos tan parecidos. – Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo, acerca de lo que sucederá mañana, ¿no es así?

- No estoy segura. – dije mirando su cabello revuelto, me acerqué y lo acomodé, como hacía todas las mañanas antes de que fuéramos a estudiar. – Pero creo que deberías hacerlo.

- Sabes, fui tan tonto al pensar que te conformarías con saber que me matarías o que simplemente yo estaría ahí solo para protegerte, como te hice creer. – recordé el día en que llegamos al capitolio, cuando me dijo en son de broma que no me verían tan linda después de que lo matara. – En realidad será así, no estoy seguro de que ocurrirá a partir de mañana, pero debes saber que lo que he dicho en la entrevista es cierto.

- Fabián, no puedes dejarme. No te puedes morir. – los ojos se me aguaron, no quería llorar.

- No Fallen, debes tenerlo en cuenta. Yo daría mi vida por ti cuando fuese, y esta es la oportunidad que no estaba buscando. – hizo un pausa, algo le pasaba. – Todo es mí culpa, que sufras ahora es mí culpa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No lo entiendo…

- Si yo hubiese ido a la guerra y no Kler, ella estaría viva incluso hasta nuestra madre lo estaría, ella podía haber manejado mejor esta situación, nisiquiera estaría en los juegos y mama no se habría enfrentado a ese agente de la paz, ella lo habría controlado todo. – la desesperación de su voz me indicaba tantas cosas que no conocía. – Pero ahora puedo corregir ese error, todo va a cambiar. Haré lo que no puede hacer cuando murió Kler y nuestros padres. – tomó mí rostro entre sus manos. – Te voy a sacar viva de este infierno, te lo juro. ¡No importa sí se me va la vida misma en ello!

- ¡¿Que dices?! ¡Nada es tu culpa!

- Fallen ya esta decidido, tú serás la primera vencedora de los juegos del Hambre.

El me abrazó por largo tiempo, me parecieron segundos. Me besó en la frente y secó mis abundantes lágrimas con su franela. Trate de controlarme pero no podía era inevitable que no llorara, el acercó un frasco blanco y un vaso con agua, sacó al menos unas seis pastillas y se las tragó, me pasó la misma cantidad y yo lo seguí sin chistar. Bebí mucha agua y miré la etiqueta del frasco, eran para inducir el sueño. Fabián me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos hasta mí cuarto, él se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza.

Tal vez sería la última vez que dormiría con él, que estaría así con mi hermano. Me acurruque y disfruté de su compañía. El se culpaba de errores que nisiquiera había cometido, nunca lloró por miedo a morirse de hambre, o por cualquier otra causa como yo. Siempre fue el saber que no había podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte de nuestra familia, era demasiado peso en sus hombros. Ver como ardía kler y nuestro padre o como mamá caía en cámara lenta luego del disparo. Siempre tuvo que aguantar esa agonía, cada día y cada noche, esas terribles imágenes de horror, lo impotente e incapaz que se debió sentir al no poder hacer nada. Si yo moría Fabián no tendría razón para vivir, y si yo vivía no sabría por que vivir. Jamás pensé que se sintiera así, nunca imaginé que era ser Fabián por un día.

¿Si me ayudaba a ganar, él pagaría una inexistente deuda que no debía? Al parecer de eso se trataba. Rápidamente mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente dejo de cavilar. Soñé que no estábamos en este lugar, Fabián y yo nos encontrábamos con papa, mama y kler en un lugar extraño. No había nada salvo nosotros y nuestra felicidad de encontrarnos otra vez. ¿Y si la única forma era morir ambos? Tal vez era la solución.

…

Al despertar Fabián y yo llegamos a un acuerdo simple, ambos correríamos al centro de la cornucopia lo más rápido posible, tomábamos lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance y salíamos de regreso por el lugar más cercano a donde yo estuviera, era simple y tal vez funcionaría, si no era según el plan debíamos correr juntos a donde pudiéramos. Al rato llegaron unos agentes y me apartaron de mi hermano a la fuerza, nos separaron como el día de la cosecha. Me bañe y me vestí con la ropa que me indicaron, la ropa que usaría durante el combate. Era un pantalón negro ajustado y ceñido al cuerpo muy flexible podría correr horas con él y no me molestaría. Unas botas largar negras, muy versátiles y un camisa holgada de color blanco, era fina, y manga larga, tenía cuello redondo y al final una tira que se ajustaba al cuerpo para darle soporte, dejé mi cabello suelto como solía llevarlo y al salir no vi a Fabián. Los agentes me llevaron hasta el lugar de despegue donde Haakon estaba esperándome. No podíamos ver la ubicación del estadio, mí representante me llevó hasta la salida. Vi como algunos tributos se montaban en el aerodeslizador, Haakon puso sus manos en mis hombres y vi que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas. Confirmé mí teoría de que él no era una mala persona.

- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. – me dijo, como si su opinión fuese hacer la diferencia adentro del campo, aunque no lo dijera con mala intención. – Cuida a Fabián.

- De acuerdo. – Me incline y le abracé con fuerza, él no se lo esperaba y me devolvió el abrazo. - gracias por todo.

- De nada. – respondió secándose las lagrimas. - ¿habrá un ganador del siete este año?

- Estoy segura que sí. – bromeaba, por supuesto.

Le sonreí y fue caminando hasta el avión, Haakon me llamó y giré, él se llevó la mano derecha a la sien de ese mismo lado y bajo el brazo rápidamente, como la señal que hacían los guerreros del ejército. La repetí y me fui hasta el avión. Adentro de este, cuando ya el aerodeslizador estaba en movimiento, nos colocaron un dispositivo rastreador, adentro de la piel. Este permitía ver en donde estamos a medida que avanzáramos por el campo. Luego de unos minutos aterrizamos y nos sacaron por orden, Fabián antes de irse con su estilista me hizo una seña, asentí y fui con Kirra a un pequeño cuarto. El estaba algo nervioso, me abrazó y me deseó buena suerte.

- ¿Qué opinas del traje? – pregunté.

- Bueno es flexible, la camisa no es tan útil no resiste el frío. Puedes nadar fácilmente con él, espero que te sirva.

- Gracias, Kirra.

- Te veré pronto Fallen, un gusto trabajar a tu lado. – Me asintió dándome otro apretujón. – Me han dicho que debes esperar un minuto antes de salir a la cornucopia, cuando la voz del presentador suene, ahí debes empezar, suerte.

Empezó a sonar un conteo regresivo desde el diez, un tubo transparente apareció en la esquina de la sala, él me indico que entrara. Así lo hice, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, cinco segundos para llegar a la arena.

Kirra me indicó que me calmara, traté de respirar varias veces para relajarme pero no puede.

Tres… dos… uno…

La puerta del tubo se cerró, y empezó a subir lentamente. Vi como mí estilista se acercó al vidrio y me hizo una seña para que subiera la cabeza. La inseguridad me atacó y empecé a ponerme histérica dándole varios golpecitos al vidrio, hasta que sentí el viento pegándome en el rostro, me separé y me enderecé. La luz me pegó en los ojos y el tubo me posicionó sobre una plataforma esférica.

Podía verlo todo con claridad, Veintitrés plataformas iguales a mí lado, describiendo un círculo entorno a la cornucopia. Todos los tributos igual de asombrados que yo, todos con un objetivo, llegar primero. Estaba al este de la cornucopia, la tenía en frente y mucho más allá justo del otro lado estaba Fabián, muy lejos de mí.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

Lo siento se que dije que empezarían los juegos pero no me entro en la historia, incluso sobrepase el límite de palabras, siempre por historia pongo 3800 o menos este tiene 4200 :(

Será para el otro, reviews :D

_**~May the odds be ever in your favor~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustaría que leyeras este capítulo escuchando, Kingdome Come de the civil wars o Falling de la misma banda, gracias, me harías un gran favor.

* * *

The Original Hunger Games:

Chapter Five: 

"The fallen"

Sesenta segundos para que empezara el juego, todos los tributos se miraron unos a otros. Un minuto nos separaba de la posibilidad de matarnos unos con otros y acabar con todo esto rápido. Vi ese brillo ignominioso en los ojos de Haydé la tributo del distrito dos, sin el vestido rojo y el maquillaje lucía igual de peligrosa. Me serené y traté de despejar mí mente, olvidarme de los demás tributos y de las palabras cruzadas la noche anterior con mi hermano, me concentré en lo que había a mí alrededor, llegar de primera y salir de primera junto con Fabián ese era mí primer y único objetivo, llevaba el conteo en mí mente alertándome del tiempo exacto para empezar.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

Miré el campo, era rectangular, bastante ancho y largo, cercado por paredes de arbustos gruesos, largos y de un verde muy oscuro. En el centro la cornucopia y a unos diez metros cada plataforma de metal con un tributo, tendría que correr muy aprisa para llegar hasta ella...

7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…

En mí camino había un morral negro, sí no conseguía llegar más allá antes que cualquiera, podría tomarlo sin problemas e irme…

13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18…

Podía verlo más dentro de la cornucopia, justo en la puerta de esta, sobre una caja de provisiones, un par de sables con su delgada caja de piel, podía llevarlos en la espalda y guardarlos cuando no los utilizara…

19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24…

Sólo esto no podía ser el campo tenía que haber más…

Divisé las ranuras, eran cuatro y tenían formas circulares, una a cada lado del cuadrado que representaba la arena…

25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…

Giré sobre mí puesto sin salirme de mí lugar antes del tiempo establecido, y miré hacía la entrada circular que estaba atrás de mí…

Estaba a unos seis metros de distancia, algo lejos para mí vista, pero alcancé a observar que internamente y de seguro por cada puerta redonda, habían paredes revestidas de plantas verdes imposibles de trepar…

31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36…

Podría ser cualquier cosa, ¿Cuál sería el verdadero camino? ¿Sería uno solo o varios? Y ¿si tomaba el equivocado y era una trampa?

Traté de mirar por toda las entradas pero era imposible determinar que había tras cada una de ellas…

37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42…

Regresé a mí antigua posición, seguiría ordenes de Fabián el sabría que hacer. Me preparé en mí posición lista para correr. Sentí la mirada nerviosa de un tributo a mí lado, era aquel chico angelical del cuatro, Thomas creo, me miraba bastante extrañado como sí le impresionara mí actitud…

43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48…

Doce segundos, el conteo se escuchaba en mí mente a gran volumen, sí no es porque las demás personas no pueden escuchar mis pensamientos diría todo lo contrario, en el campo no se oía nada, los números definitivamente estaban sólo en mí mente, incluso podría estar equivocada y la voz del presentador sonaría en cualquier momento...

49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54…

Thomas chasqueó la lengua y me lanzó una mirada rápida. Al principio pensé que quería desconcentrarme, pero no fue así, adiviné sus movimientos e instintivamente me arrodillé en el círculo de metal.

El fuerte ruido de la explosión y el viento proveniente del impacto hicieron que me tambaleara un poco en la plataforma, el zumbido magnético no se hizo esperar, era igual a aquél que se producía cada vez que una bomba del capitolio caía en el siete. Traté de disipar el humo pero no veía nada. Y lo peor había perdido la cuenta.

55, 56, 57…

¿Acaso no le habían dicho que tenía que esperar sesenta segundos? Mi mente caviló, obvio que no se lo comentaron. La crueldad del capitolio y de Xavier no tenían limites, ese era el castigo que se había llevado Thomas por la respuesta que le había dado a Ovidio Eisenhower en la entrevista, ¿Qué tendría preparado el capitolio para mí?

58, 59…

Algo cayó golpeándome en la cabeza, era pesado y viscoso, traté de no tirarlo lejos, sí activaba lo que sea que estuviera debajo de mis pies yo también volaría en pedazos, así que lo tomé en mis manos, el humo se empezó a disipar y sentí lo que estaba en mis miembros, esa inconfundible textura, era cabello. Miré mis manos tenía la cabeza de Thomas. Las arcadas comenzaron, su hermoso rostro había explotado junto con todo su cuerpo y solo quedaba el orificio y el ojo izquierdo, estaba la gran parte calcinada…

**60…**

**¡Bienvenidos a los primeros juegos del hambre! ¡Comiencen!**

La voz de Eisenhower retumbó en mis oídos. Solté la cabeza del chico del cuatro y corrí a toda velocidad. Miré a mí costado izquierdo había alguien corriendo cerca de mí, a la derecha estaría Thomas sí no hubiese explotado, era una chica alta y rubia, Marceline indiscutiblemente, sabía que no corría peligro, aun así alcancé el bolso negro y seguí mas allá.

Los diez metros que separaban la cornucopia de las plataformas estaban llenas de objetos mientras más cerca del cuerno el objeto tenía más valor, esa distancia fue superada por mis veloces piernas muy rápido, fui la primera en llegar hasta adentro. Me hice con los sables y me los colgué en la espalda junto con el bolso.

No había reparado en varios las riñas a mí lado, los tributos se mataban unos con otros, gritos y ruegos se escuchaban en todas partes, los profesionales no esperaron a hacerse con algún arma empezaron a golpear e incluso quebrar cuellos con sus propias manos. Mis oídos que aun sentían el zumbido de la explosión escucharon unos pasos a mí lado, envainé mis sables y con un movimiento suave de muñecas ataqué. Fue una suerte que no llegué a lastimar a mí agresor, era Fabián.

Me miró con aprobación ya que casi lo rebanaba, lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía la camisa llena de sangre, un bolso mediano colgado del hombro y al igual que yo, él se había hecho con el carcaj de flechas y el arco su arma favorita, nadie sospechó de nuestras habilidades, Haakon tenía razón. En un rápido movimiento tensó la cuerda tomó una flecha y lanzó sin apuntar mucho. Alcancé a escuchar el gorgoteo proveniente de la garganta llena de sangre de algún tributo que había sido impactado por la flecha de mi hermano. Fabián me tomó de la mano y me jaló, corríamos en dirección al Este volviendo en mis pasos, era la entrada que nos quedaba más cerca.

Todo iba según lo planeado, hasta que mi hermano tropezó y cayó al suelo con estrepito. Como él me tenía agarrada de la mano, yo también caí pero me levanté con rapidez y miré a Fabián en busca de respuestas. Él estaba gimoteando de dolor, su tobillo estaba franqueado por un fino cuchillo impidiendo que pudiera mover el pie, de igual forma trató de incorporarse.

- ¡Corre Fallen! - Gritó empujándome, no estaba lejos de la salida. – ¡Yo iré contigo te lo prometo!

Miré sus ojos azules, no quería abandonarlo ahí, no podía. El siguió empujándome y yo corrí hasta la puerta, sentí como él venía atrás de mí. Me mantenía segura de seguir corriendo, Fabián no quería representar una carga, por eso me ordenó correr. No corría tan rápido puesto que yo tampoco quería dejarlo muy atrás. Ya habíamos pasado las plataformas de metal cuando un golpe seco me distrajo, el cuerpo de mi hermano cayó al pasto impulsado por uno casi tan grande como el de él. La chica del distrito uno, Jewel estaba sobre Fabián tratando de cortar su garganta con un cuchillo, como el que estaba incrustado en el tobillo de mi hermano. Tenía que entrar, me faltaba poco unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaba salvada. Corrí hasta donde estaban y con una patada aparte el pesado cuerpo de aquella chica, solo hicieron falta dos golpes para liberar a mi hermano, uno justo en el pecho y otro en la garganta, su cabeza cayó sobre el paso cerca de su cuerpo sin vida.

Tomé el brazo de mi hermano y lo pasé sobre mí hombro, corrimos lo mas que pudimos hasta que el vaivén agitado de la respiración de Fabián me hizo notar que no podíamos andar más rápido, empecé a ir más despacio y el recobró las fuerzas. Podía sentir la alegría corriendo por mí cuerpo cuando vi que la entrada tan cerca de nosotros, el cuerpo de Fabián se me hacía cada vez más pesado, pero no lo abandonaría. Un grito y una ráfaga de dolor hicieron que parara y flaqueé, derrumbándome en mí rodilla derecha, con el cuerpo de mi hermano sobre mis hombros. Su respiración era más rápida y convulsiva, algo me recorría la espalda. Miré hacía atrás y justo donde había dejado el cuerpo de Jewel decapitado esta Dominic parado mirándome, ¿Por qué no me seguía? Algo no andaba bien, Fabián empezó a botar sangre por la boca y fue cuestión de segundos para darme cuenta de que una lanza probablemente lanzada por el tributo masculino del uno, había atravesado el bolso que estaba colgado de los hombros de mi hermano y su cuerpo, la punta había llegado hasta el otro extremo. Me levanté horrorizada, sintiendo la voz de Fabián decirme una y otra vez que lo abandonara, lo volví a tomar del brazo y le exigí que se moviera cuanto pudiera, él me obedeció.

Entramos por el hueco redondo, y seguimos mas allá, solo al entrar pude darmé cuenta de que era un laberinto. Sentí pasos detrás de mí, el cuerpo empezó a pesarme y el miedo de perder a Fabián se apoderó de mis sentidos y nubló mí mente. Crucé en muchas partes y tomé muchos caminos hasta que no pude seguir y me desplomé en el suelo. Fabián cayó a un lado, me quité todas las cosas que llevaba encima y recuperé el aliento. Mi hermano se estaba sacando la lanza del pecho jalándose desde atrás, la tiró a un lado junto con las cosas que había recogido. Me acerqué y le quité el cuchillo del tobillo, contorsionó su rostro del dolor pero me miró con consentimiento, rompí lo que quedaba de su camisa blanca y examiné sus heridas. No podía verse peor, traté de parecer neutral pero nada andaba bien. Sentimos unos correteos y luego de varios segundos un silencio sepulcral.

- Fallen, escúchame.

- ¡No! – dije bastante fuerte. – ¡Tienes que estarte tranquilo!

- No, no. – su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada. – Tienes que escucharme…

- ¡Fabián por favor! – Las lágrimas ahogaban mis palabras y caían sobre las heridas de Fabián, la desesperación en mí voz comenzó a crear un nudo en mí garganta. – has silencio por… por favor.

- Sabíamos que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano… - tomó mí mano y la acercó a su corazón, latía débilmente. – Tienes que ser fuerte, más que de costumbre…

- No me dejes, te lo suplico Fabián, no me dejes…

- Fallen escúchame, cuando me vaya para siempre tienes que correr, encontrar agua y un lugar donde esconderte… - sus ojos perdían el brillo azul que tanto nos caracterizaba. – Corre sin parar no importa cuántos tributos veas, evítalos…

- Nunca lo voy a lograr sin ti…

- No, jamás lo lograrías conmigo… - no entendía a que se refería. – Yo confío en ti, confío en que vas a ganar… estoy seguro de eso…

- ¡Shh! Calma todo estará bien. Saldremos vivos los dos, solo quédate Fabián… - le abracé, estaba frío como el distrito siete, ya no portaba ese calor que tanto me gustaba.

- Corre lo más rápido que puedas y gánales, todo terminara muy pronto Fallen…

Se pintó una sonrisa triste en sus labios y sus ojos ya no me miraban, unos fuertes cañonazos se hicieron escuchar, pude contarlos eran diez aunque no sabía que significaban. Fabián comenzó a temblar y yo lo abracé aun mas fuerte para evitar que el movimiento le causara más dolor, comenzó a susurrar varias veces "corre, corre y escóndete" rápido y con desesperación, sentí las pulsaciones cada vez más débiles y discontinuas me alejé de su cuerpo y miré su rostro, ya no había nada en él que pudiera salvar.

- Júrame que ganaras – su voz ya no era ni la mitad de lo fuerte de antes, y temblada aparatosamente.

- Si, lo juro. – Susurré.

- Estaré esperando por ti… allá en el siete…

Tragó saliva y su agarre se debilitó, hipaba poco a poco y su respiración se corto. Su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos ya no miraban a ninguna parte. Un cañón sonó, ya sabía que significaban los cañones. Mi hermano había muerto y ya no podía hacer nada mas, nunca volvería a escuchar otro comentario mordaz ni sarcástico, ni su risa ni su llanto, nada. No me esperaría en el siete, por lo menos no vivo. Ya no me quedaba nada. Comencé a gritar, pero en cuestión de segundos perdí la voz, las lágrimas salían sin control y mis manos pasaban una y otra vez por la cara de mi hermano comprobando sí estaba vivo. Todo era inútil, esto era lo que el capitolio tenía preparado para mí.

Recosté el cadáver sobre la hierba y peiné sus largos cabellos, como solía hacerlo cuando íbamos a estudiar, había hecho un mal trabajo tratado de cuidarlo. Vi por última vez esos ojos azules que ya no se parecían a los míos, y los cerré, besé su frente repetidas veces, no pensaba moverme, no quería dejar de mirar a mi hermano, nada podía compararse con este dolor. Un ruido apareció sobre mí cabeza, una pinza mecánica gigantesca salió de un aerodeslizador del capitolio, me alejé del cuerpo de mi hermano esta lo encerró llevándoselo hasta arriba y desapareciendo de mí vista para siempre.

¿Qué harían con los cadáveres? ¿Los botarían así sin más? Me levanté y tomé ambos bolsos, mis sables y el carcaj de flechas que me había dado mi hermano con su respectivo arco, el cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba en su tobillo y corrí, todos habrían visto la pinza y sabrían mí posición. No sabía a dónde iba exactamente pero no me detenía, el laberinto tenía que acabar, doble en un seto a la izquierda dos veces, y luego a la derecha, seguí recto y encontré la salida.

Era un bosque de árboles altos, el clima era fresco y las plantas estaban llenas de frutos y hojas. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no había tiempo para responderlas, seguí corriendo por un sendero, no encontraba ni agua ni refugio y debía pararme, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Un poco mas entrado al bosque en un traga luz habían varios árboles donde podía montarme para ver el terreno desde arriba, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que hubieran tributos acechándome así que tiré mis cosas escondiéndolas en unos arbustos y subí por el árbol. Llegue hasta el tope en cuestión de segundos. Era un bosque tupido, de clima cálido, miré mas a la derecha y divisé lo que era un árbol grueso y alto, podría subirme en él y ver mucho mejor el estadio, perfecto para mí, tal vez era un roble o un Secuoya, estaba a unos tres metros de mí posición, ahí iría.

Me bajé del árbol y tomé mis cosas recordando el camino que había trazado para llegar hasta el árbol, apenas lo vi empecé a treparlo con rapidez, en un breve tiempo ya me encontraba subida en ese árbol, sus amplias ramas me brindaban soporte, y gracias a las muchas hojas que poseía estaba bien escondida.

Se iba haciendo de noche, desacoplé mis cosas y revisé mis bolsos para saber si había algo se agua, tomé el de Fabián como primera opción, y revolví sin prestar atención a lo demás, encontré un termo de tal vez unos dos litros de agua, estaba lleno. Tomé la suficiente cuidando dejar para luego, no sabía si volvería a encontrar agua pronto y deje todo a un lado, me apoyé en una rama. Aun lloraba, no podía hacer nada para que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de mis ojos, me deshidrataría, pero era inevitable.

Mi hermano me dijo que daría la vida por mí y lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? Me envolví acurrucándome, el viento era tibio, pero lo sentía más frío que nunca. El himno de Panem sonó y en el cielo estrellado apareció el sello del capitolio, debajo decía "The Fallen" surgió el retrato de la chica del distrito uno, Jewel. Thomas del distrito cuatro, la chica del distrito cinco, ambos tributos del distrito seis, La foto de mi hermano se vio en el cielo "Fabián Lewinsky, distrito siete", la chica del distrito ocho, ambos tributos del distrito diez, el chico del distrito once, y el joven del distrito doce.

No podía sacarme la imagen de mi hermano de la mente, agarré mí cabeza y comencé a ver muchas cosas, mis padres, Kler en llamas, mi madre en cámara lenta repetidas veces cayendo al suelo, la sonrisa de mi padre, el cuchillo clavándose en el tobillo de Fabián, al chico del distrito cuatro volar en pedazos, la cabeza de Jewel rodando y al presidente Xavier decir una y otra vez "Que la suerte esté siempre a vuestro favor"

- "Que la suerte esté siempre a vuestro favor"…

- "Que la suerte esté siempre a vuestro favor"...

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, mí cabeza chocó con el tronco del árbol y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

"The Fallen" significa los caidos.

_**~May the odds be ever in your favor~**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Original Hunger Games:

Chapter Six: 

La luz se colaba entre las hojas y me pegaba directamente en los ojos, odiaba esa desagradable sensación en el distrito siete era muy poco común, el sol no era tan brilloso y yo no estaba acostumbrada, apenas despegué mi cabeza de las ramas que le daban soporte recordé las escenas de una vida trágica, la cabeza y los ojos me dolían insoportablemente y tenía la garganta bastante seca. Recordé las palabras que Fabián me había dicho, "Corre, busca agua y escóndete" "No lo lograras conmigo" mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado con sus sentimientos y jamás decía lo que pensaba, era bastante extraño cuando sabía a ciencia cierta lo que mi hermano cavilaba, ¿A qué se refería con "no lo lograras conmigo"? Tal vez es algo que con el tiempo comprendería como la mayoría de cosas que él decía.

Me enderecé en el fuerte árbol y con cuidado me dispuse a revisar ambos bolsos, el primero que estaba manchado de la sangre seca de Fabián, contenía un termo con agua hasta el tope, algunos paquetes de galletas, queso envuelto en un extraño papel plateado, algunas tiras de carne seca y varios paquetes de maní. La intriga de saber de dónde Fabián había agarrado ese bolso me comían los sesos estaba repleto de comida, los vigilantes debían ser los seres más estúpidos como para dejar este premio cerca de la vista de cualquiera. El otro morral negro estaba intacto adentro tenía un termo con agua; el mismo de donde había bebido la noche anterior; varios metros de soga, una bolsa para dormir, unas gasas con cinta y una brújula.

Comencé a meter todo lo que tenía en el bolso negro, cuidando de que la luz no reflejara el brillante color turquesa de la otra mochila que había conseguido Fabián, tal vez podría usarla como señuelo y cazar a un tributo. Mientras ordenaba los objetos dentro de la bolsa destellos plateados comenzaron a venir desde una dirección específica, con mucho cuidado caminé por una de las gruesas ramas del árbol hasta que vi un pequeño frasquito plateado atado a un paracaídas, el frasco paso a mí lado a través de las ramas y se posó sobre una con cuidado. ¿Sería para mí? me quedé mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar esperando a que alguien fuese por el objeto pero ni una sola hoja se movió. Trepé unas ramas más a lo alto y agarré el frasco en mis manos, lo abrí con sumo cuidado y vi su contenido, era el prendedor de sinsajo el mismo que me había regalado esa chica en el distrito siete y una pequeña nota. La tomé y directamente miré hasta la parte de debajo de esta, "con cariño Haakon" el corazón me dio un vuelco y empecé a leerla desde el principio:

"_No sabes cuánto lamento lo sucedido, se que en estos momentos en imposible consolarte, no sabes cuánto estimaba a tu hermano, aunque nunca nos llevásemos de maravilla él era una gran persona, de verdad lo extrañaré. Pero debes mantenerte inquebrantable e indestructible como él, tienes que cumplir su último deseo y sé que lo lograras… Con cariño Haakon_"

Así que de esto se trataban los "patrocinadores", ¿tanta pena les debí de dar en los fatídicos momentos de la perdida de Fabián? ¿Cuánto les costaría enviarme esto? Me lo guindé en la camisa exhibiéndolo como siempre lo hacía, sabía que aunque estaba bien escondida entre las hojas de ese gran árbol en el capitolio todos me veían, y Haakon debía estar convenciéndolos de que podía hacerlo sin mí hermano, pero ¿Qué tan cierto sería eso? Yo era mucho más débil que Fabián, de hecho tal vez sin él yo estuviese muerta.

Es innegable afirmar que Dominic apuntó a mi hermano porque sabía que yo podría morir fácilmente sin él, ¿Tan débil era a la vista de los profesionales y del capitolio? ¿Matar a mi hermano para eliminarnos a los dos? Definitivamente eran seres despreciables. Tal vez Fabián lo sabía antes de morir y por eso me protegía tanto incluso quizá Haakon también estaba al tanto, una ola de pensamientos y cavilaciones empezaron a azotar las paredes de mí mente, sí Fabián sabía que lo necesitaba ¿Por qué no ser más cuidadoso? él no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan rápido ¿entonces a que se refería con "No lo lograras conmigo"? habían piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaban en lo que había sucedido, y ahora sin Fabián tal vez jamás sabría a lo que se refería.

Le había prometido algo imposible de cumplir ganar no sería tan fácil, pero no me daría por vencida tan rápido, resistiría tal vez un poco más. Tantos conflictos mentales impedían que pensara lo que debía hacer ahora, en mí interior luchaba contra los fantasmas del pasado tratando de buscar algo de esa chica que había impresionado a todos el día de la cosecha, alguien con madera para ganar los juegos del hambre. Acoplé mí bolso sobre los hombros y escuché el sonido de varias aves, no había duda eran sinsajos, tal vez a eso se refería Haakon con "inquebrantable" Lo estuve durante la muerte de mi familia y lo estaría ahora por Fabián, aferré el sinsajo mas a mí pecho y miré el cielo azul claro, tal vez serían alucinaciones pero ahí estaban esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, podía sentir la paternal protección de Fabián desde algún lugar no muy lejano y por primera vez desde que había entrado en la arena me sentía como en casa. Llevé la mano hasta las sienes y realicé el saludo que siempre le dábamos a Haakon, tal vez ahora podría sentirse más orgulloso de mí.

Aunque tenía mucha sed y estaba algo adolorida no podía detenerme, tenía muchas dudas aun, Recordaba que alrededor de la cornucopia habían cuatro entradas revestidas de hojas, luego de cada entrada posiblemente habían paredes formando un laberinto, pero tal vez eso no sería en todos los accesos, ¿Los bosques de cada entrada estarían unidos o tal vez estarían unidos los laberintos? ¿Habría más bosques u otro tipo de lugares? Podía ser cualquier cosa pero no me iba a quedar en ese árbol sin averiguarlo, mientras más rápido saliera de ahí mucho mejor. Cuidándome espaldas y antes de irme guindé el bolso turquesa de Fabián con el paracaídas dentro, el aspecto horrible y mugriento que tenía el bolso haría creer a cualquiera que su dueño estaba muerto, lo que no era una total mentira después de todo.

Saqué la brújula que poseía y antes de bajar e irme subí un poco más sobre el árbol hasta llegar cerca de la punta para orientarme, frente a mí se cernía el laberinto eso quería decir que estaba mirando al este desde la perspectiva de la cornucopia y al oeste desde mi perspectiva, a ciencia cierta no estaba al corriente de dónde me encontraba si más cerca del norte o del sur ya que no veía mas allá de la frondosa vegetación, la aguja imantada de la brújula estaba inmóvil sobre la letra E que estaba en la parte central derecha del circulo, eso indicaba que la cornucopia estaba orientada hacia el oeste de mí posición como anteriormente había pensado y que yo estaba mal posicionada solo debía girarme a la derecha y la aguja volvería a la letra N, luego de comprobarlo puede orientarme mejor. No podía ver mucho más que las copas de los árboles, tendría que subir más y eso significaba mostrarme más de lo que es debido, por lo que no era una buena idea.

El laberinto era un mar de plantas que no podía distinguir y a mis costados solo había una espesa vegetación, si quería encontrar una forma de llegar hasta los otros bosques de las cuatro entradas contiguas no podía ir al este, puesto que si caminaba mas allá jamás encontraría la forma de pasar a las selvas que estaban a los lados y seguiría caminando por el lado este de la cornucopia por el que había entrado al principio, tampoco podía ir al oeste por que eso me llevaría al sendero que había cruzado corriendo luego de la muerte de mi hermano donde quedaría descubierta y si alguien me perseguía mi única escapatoria seria el laberinto y luego de este estaba la cornucopia, no quería tener que vérmelas otra vez con los profesionales, entonces solo me quedaba el norte y el sur, pensé que el sur sería una mejor opción por que aunque veía muy poco montada sobre ese árbol, se notaba ligeramente que en el lado norte había más vegetación que en el sur además si vista no me fallaba había un volcán si hacía erupción no quería estar cerca así que decidí tomar el camino sur, Bueno en algún lugar tendría que acabar el terreno y donde quiera que este acabase, ahí muy cerca tendría que estar el paso que me permitiría llegar hasta la otra entrada del bosque o hasta el otro lugar al que me llevaría si entraba por cualquiera de las otras cuatro puertas alrededor de la cornucopia, si mis cálculos no fallaban, y casi nunca lo hacían, ese bosque estaría orientado al sur desde la perspectiva de la cornucopia.

Baje del árbol y eché un vistazo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, La mochila se veía a simple vista y comencé a alejarme con cuidado, recordé que debía encontrar el camino de vuelta al gran árbol por si algo no había salido según lo planeado, por eso recurrí a la opción de dejarme pistas, en el primer árbol cercano que tenía una vista grandiosa del macizo donde estaba anteriormente montada tracé el numero uno con mí cuchillo y seguí caminando más por esa dirección, contaba dos árboles y un arbusto para colocar otro número, caminé por varias horas sin rastro de otro tributo ni siquiera de animales salvajes o cualquier peligro, lo único que noté fue que en todo el bosque estaban esparcidas esas raras frutas morado oscuro, las mismas que Marceline dijo que no podía comer, jaulas de noche, pero a pesar de esas extrañas frutas era como si estuviese andando sola aunque sentía varias miradas sobre mí, tal vez sería la gente de todo Panem viéndome a través de las cámaras colocadas en la arena, aun así siempre iba al tanto de cualquier movimiento.

Había salido del bosque sin olvidarme de donde había puesto el último número, estaba sobre el árbol más cercano a la entrada de la espesa floresta, el catorce árbol marcado en todo mi recorrido. El camino era rocoso y seco lo que significaba que muy cerca solo podía haber una cosa, caminé hasta la orilla y algunas virutas de polvo y tierra cayeron perdiéndose de vista, un risco tal vez de unos seis metros hacia abajo o menos no era tan grande. Me senté un poco alejada del borde sobre una roca mirando todo el terreno, me descolgué el bolso y tomé un paquete de galletas junto con algunas tiras de carne seca y mí termo de agua, luego del risco había una escasa orilla y un gran océano, mas allá pero bastante cerca del borde del risco una playa, miré el camino que conducía de la playa a la cornucopia y me sorprendí aunque no se notase.

Era una trampa, lo que confirmaba algunas de mis dudas y sospechas. Entorno a la cornucopia habían cuatro entradas todas eran arcos enormes hechos de enredaderas y hojas, luego de cada una de las puertas podría haber un laberinto como en el caso del bosque por donde había entrado pero en el caso de la playa no era así, luego del correspondiente acceso había un camino largo de plantas que no tenían ningún desvío simplemente una sencilla vía recta que desembocaba en la playa, luego de eso solo había mar. Sí algún tributo había ido por ese lado seguro estaría muerto, acorralado por algún profesional o en el peor de los casos nisiquiera habían podido llegar hasta la playa. Eso me confirmaba que tal vez detrás de las demás entradas no solo podía haber un laberinto.

Al terminar de comer guardé todo en mí bolsa y lo primero que pensé fue que no era muy recomendable tomar el camino sur desde la perspectiva de la cornucopia estaba completamente descartado, hasta que vi mas allá de la playa. No se notaba casi nada pero luego de vivir tanto tiempo en el distrito siete donde habían varias iguales no tenía la menor duda, luego de la playa había una montaña, lo que era sumamente perfecto. Eso quería decir que por el lado oeste referente a la cornucopia había una montaña, si lograba cruzar el mar hasta la playa podría volverlo a cruzar hasta llegar al pie de la montaña y subir por ella. Era un plan arriesgado pero podría ser efectivo, ningún tributo me vería hasta llegar a la playa donde debía ser muy cautelosa y vigilar que ningún profesional me viera y luego simplemente nadar hasta el pie de la montaña y subir, yo tenía más experiencia en un lugar frio y el calor que hacía en este bosque me estaba afectando aunque no fuese mucho.

Los animales me serian más fáciles de casar e incluso la búsqueda de agua en ese lugar para mí era pan comido, era mi entorno predilecto y si llegaba ahí no solo tendría más oportunidades de vivir también sería una gran forma de despistar a Dominic, él sabía que yo me encontraba por esta entrada si lograba irme hacía otra él no sabría que lo ha golpeado y me dejaría de buscar o mejor me daría por muerta hasta caer la noche. Era un plan simplemente perfecto podía atar la soga a un árbol cercano al borde y bajar hasta la pequeña orilla, me sería tan fácil hacerlo como respirar. Solo debía asegurar antes mis cosas en el hipotético caso de que no pueda seguir bajando por el risco, sí alguna se me llegara a caer no podría bajar a buscarla y perdería algo muy valioso.

Corté un extremo de soga y ate el carcaj de flechas al estuche de piel donde guardaba mis espadas haciéndole un nudo con todas mis fuerzas, así ambas armas estarían juntas y al colgármelas en la espalda estarían bien sujetas. Tomé el resto de soga la até a un árbol y amarré el extremo contrario a mi cintura, guardé mi cuchillo en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y comencé a bajar por el risco.

Al principio resulto muy fácil, sabía escalar muy bien y estaba bajando sin complicaciones estando allí me sentía muy segura, me daba el tiempo suficiente para buscar las rocas exactas donde debía poner mis manos y mis pies, trataba de hacerlo rápido ya que en esa posición los profesionales podían verme a lo lejos, sin llegar a identificarme pero en cuestión de minutos estarían cazándome debajo del risco, conformé bajaba sentía una extraña presión en las piernas no llevaba la mitad recorrida incluso aun podía ver las hojas del árbol a donde había atado el extremo de la soga cuando esta tensa debido a mi peso empezó a chocar con el borde del risco amenazando con deshilacharse, miré hacia arriba y decidí soltar mas soga para que el temple de la lía disminuyera, justo en ese momento la roca donde estaba parada cedió ante mi peso y cayó, traté de sostenerme de la cuerda con más fuerza de la debida, no quería caerme desde seis metros de altura en mí bamboleo busqué a tientas un lugar donde posarme cuando sentí el suave trayecto de mi cuchillo abandonar el bolsillo de mi pantalón miré hacia abajo y vi como este caía, no fue la mejor idea bajar por aquí enseguida el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo y la adrenalina fluyó a través de mis venas más rápido que la propia sangre, me aferré a la roca y al poco tiempo conseguí estabilizarme.

Suspiré sería más difícil de lo que pensaba pero aun seguía en pie y debía hacerlo, seguí bajando un poco más lento y me percaté de algo muy extraño, no había escuchado el caer del cuchillo y mucho menos el de la roca, percibí un sonido magnético agudo y bajé mi vista, antes de que pudiese ver con claridad grandes pedazos de roca venían hasta mi golpeándome con fuerza en todas partes una de ellas me apaleó en la sien izquierda y otra en la pierna, cuando pensé que todo había acabado me percaté del cuchillo que venía a gran velocidad contra mí trate de moverme pero el cuchillo alcanzo mí pierna izquierda clavándose superficialmente, el dolor en mí extremidad impedía moverme con naturalidad y comencé a subir como podía cuesta arriba, descarté rotundamente la idea de seguir por ese camino ya encontraría otra solución no quería ser víctima de lo que sea que estuviese ahí. Ya estaba llegando a la cima cuando noté que la cuerda estaba completamente deshilachada y cayó ligera a un costado, estaba a seis metros escalando sin ninguna seguridad y lo peor era que si llegaba a caer no me mataría el golpe. Comencé a asustarme de verdad y a subir lo más rápido que podía, las piedras crujían debajo de mí sin intención de sostenerme y fue justo en ese momento cuando escuche mí nombre repetidas veces.

Subí el rostro y vi a un chico cabello negro y ojos negros de un suave tono de piel, extendía las manos hacía mí, podía tomarlas pero no lo hice.

- ¡Fallen toma mi mano! – Gritaba aquel chico con visible desesperación.

- ¿Para que luego me mates? ¡Já tendrás que tratar con otra cosa! – intenté subir sin su ayuda pero era seguro que me caería y de igual forma estaba en desventaja.

- ¡Igual vas a morir! – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Confía en mi!

Lo miré por última vez y aunque no confiaba ni un poco en ese chico me impulsé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y tomé sus fuertes brazos, él me agarró con ímpetu como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca y tiró de mi hasta estar completamente a salvo aun me sostenía con firmeza cuando empecé a moverme para alejarme de él y sin mucha habladuría tomé el arco y una flecha del carcaj apuntándole justamente al corazón, él alzo las manos sobre su cabeza no tenía ningún arma aunque no se veía hambriento ni sediento lo único que pude notar fue una cortada ligera en su ojo izquierdo ya le había sanado y solo quedaba la cicatriz.

- ¿Me amenazas después de salvarte? – Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos como dos agujeros sin fondo. – Solo tienes que decirme gracias bonita.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? Pudiste dejarme morir una menos es mejor ¿no es así? – Dije sin mediar en sus palabras.

- Lo hice porque si dejaba que cayeras sería demasiado cruel hasta para mí. – por algún extraño motivo no había mentira en sus ojos, por lo menos no estaba perceptible. – De igual forma te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues antes de morir quería darle un beso a una linda chica. – lo miré con severidad ¿acaso estaba de broma? – No te pongas así bonita, te estaba buscando para sugerir una unión, con la muerte de tu hermano tal vez necesites un compañero.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo hacerlo sola? – Me levanté con dificultad. - ¿Por qué mejor no te vas antes de que te mate?

- No dije eso, al contrario eres fuerte y según lo que he escuchado muchos te están buscando. – me siguió sin temor a que fuera a agredirlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno al contrario de ti yo sé algunas cosas bastante interesantes. – se apoyó sobre un árbol.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunte sentándome sobre una roca.

- Eres bastante obvia, dejaste un rastro no cualquiera lo habría adivinado pero ya ves. – dijo señalando el catorce que estaba marcado sobre un árbol.

Comencé a pensar en la idea de tener un compañero, no sería tan malo pero tendría que poner pautas, dejé mi bolso sobre el suelo y comencé a quitar el cuchillo no estaba profundo incluso podía salir sin esfuerzo alguno pero dolía como nunca. El chico se acercó y alejó mis manos de la navaja.

- Y Bien ¿es un trato? – preguntó sin recibir un no por respuesta.

- Tengo tres condiciones.

- A ver cuáles son.

- La primera yo llevo mis armas y mis cosas, segundo cuando hallemos la forma de salir de este bosque sin ser vistos nos separamos y tercero necesito saber tu nombre.

- Siró, distrito ocho. Acepto las condiciones, aunque no estoy completamente seguro de la segunda.

- ¿Por qué? Debe a ver alguna forma de salir ¿no?

- ¡Con que eso hacías! No lo había entendido. – dijo sorprendido. – ¿intentabas bajar por el risco y luego qué?

- Cruzar la playa sin ser vista y subir por la montaña donde tengo más oportunidades de sobrevivir. – tal vez fue un error decírselo

- Menuda locura. – empezó a reír sin percatarse de mi mala cara. - ¿no sabías que todo esta rodeado por un campo de fuerza?

- ¿Un qué? No, no lo sabía. – estaba más que perpleja.

- Este lugar no es real, todo es computarizado en algún lugar tenía que terminar ¿no es obvio? – ciertamente yo lo había pensado pero no se esa forma. – El campo de fuerza es el límite, todas las áreas de esta arena están cercadas por ese campo magnético, es lo que nos encierra en este lugar.

- ¡Así que eso fue lo que impulso la roca y el cuchillo! Ese sonido extraño.

- Exacto, todo lo que caiga ahí recibiera una descarga y volverá a su posición. – se levanto tiro una roca y al cabo de unos segundos se escucho el mismo sonido y la roca volvió a la cima del risco.

- Entonces la única salida es…

- Si, el laberinto. – dijo volviendo a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Qué más sabes?

- Bueno, no tan rápido bonita primero tienes que decirme si tenemos un trato o no y luego cuando estemos en una mejor posición te contaré todo.

- ¿Cómo se que no quieres traicionarme? – Fue una pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba poder confiar en Siró.

- ¿Te he dejado caer? ¿te he matado cuando se me presento la oportunidad? Soy todo lo que tienes para salir de aquí. – dijo con sorna.

- Es un trato.

Siró sonrió con indulgencia y se sentó en el suelo cerca de mí pierna tomo el cuchillo con cuidado lo saco y comenzó a quitarme las botas, me ordenó quitarme el pantalón y así lo hice. Al principio me dio algo de vergüenza pues era un chico y era mayor que yo ¿Qué pensaría Fabián de esto? Fue inevitable sonrojarme y él se había percatado de eso, sonreía ampliamente. Le entregué la cinta, las gasas y un termo de agua, examinó la herida y empezó a limpiarla.

- No es profunda, para mañana estarás mejor. – sacó una pomada pequeña del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté poniendo las manos sobre la herida antes de que el me la aplicara.

- Vaya que eres desconfiada, en las pocas cosas que tomé del cuerno venía esta pomada. – me apartó las manos y comenzó a echarla, era suave y hacía que la piel se relajara. – Sin ella creo que hubiese muerto.

- ¿Tienes armas?

- No bonita, solo tengo una hogaza de pan un poco de queso, fósforos, algo de hilo de metal y un kit medico, pero siempre cargo la pomada conmigo pensé que perdería el ojo pero en la mañana ya ni sentía dolor.

Ahora entendía por qué la cicatriz, esa crema debía ser bastante efectiva. Termino de vendarla, metió todo en el bolso mientras yo me vestía y me ayudó a colocarme las botas. Antes de pararme revisé que todo estuviera en orden dentro de mí mochila, no quería ninguna sorpresa, todo estaba en su posición las armas los vendajes e incluso la comida. Me colgué el bolso y Siró ofreció su mano para que me apoyara en él, la rechacé y el solo sonrió sarcásticamente como solía hacerlo.

- Bueno lo mejor será que vayamos al árbol donde estaba. – le comenté.

- No creo que puedas escalar con la pierna así. Yo tengo un refugio cerca del volcán es peligroso pero ahí estamos más seguros que en ningún otro lugar, además en este bosque solo estamos nosotros dos y otra chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La vi cerca de la entrada del laberinto y lo mejor es que nos demos prisa, el lugar esta un poco lejos.

- ¡Yo llevo el mando! – le dije parándome obligándolo a verme.

- Eso no lo especificaste bonita. – me picó el ojo lo que hizo que me exasperara. – Por hoy más vale que me hagas caso.

Lo seguí a través del bosque mientras más caminábamos mas dolía la herida, parecía ser que según lo que había visto subida a ese gran árbol el volcán si quedaba al norte, atravesamos el bosque en línea recta sin doblar por ningún lugar. Siró notó mí cansancio y aunque yo no quería su ayuda él me la brindo sin importarle lo que yo pensaba, luego de caminar por más tiempo por fin llegamos al pie del volcán, pensé que nos detendríamos pero igual seguimos un poco mas allá hasta un claro y cerca de ahí había una cascada.

- ¿Es aquí? – parecía bastante obvio y la verdad no tenía más ganas de caminar y menos de noche.

- Sí, pero aquí estamos muy a la vista. – señalo la cascada, luego de esta había una cueva bien escondida. – Yo acampo ahí dentro, es pequeño pero se puede hacer un buen fuego sin que se note el humo y es cálido.

- No creo que pueda subir está algo resbaladizo.

- Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí afuera o dejar que yo te cargue hasta adentro de la cueva. – no quiera quedarme afuera y negarme iba a ser estúpido.

Me descolgué el bolso y Siró se lo enganchó, pase mis manos sobre su cuello y él sin mucho esfuerzo me levantó, subió por el camino rocoso con cuidado y cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva pude ver que adentro había un bolso verde oscuro y algunas maderas para hacer una fogata, él me llevo hasta el otro extremo y me ayudó a sentarme. Me devolvió mis cosas y se sentó junto a la madera, prendió fuego y comenzó a calentarse las manos. Yo no tenía mucho frio estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, no obstante saqué mi bolsa de dormir y me metí dentro de ella al principio me sentí algo mal por él, tal vez solo quería que nos ayudáramos mutuamente como decía, y había suficiente espacio para él era mucho más pequeño que Fabián.

- Puedes usarla si quieres… hay suficiente espacio para ambos. – Me había volteado mirando a la pared.

Al poco tiempo sentí la bolsa moviéndose y luego el cuerpo de Siró junto al mío, era más grande de lo que pensaba, sin embargo no estorbaba. No le tenía confianza pero ese chico me había salvado la vida y le debía una.

- Ya no te debo nada. – dije suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

Atendí a su risa y luego dijo:

- Ya lo sé, que descanses bonita.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter seven: 

El suave olor a pescado me levanto, era poco frecuente y bastante extraño debido a la situación, pero inconfundible. La última vez que había olfateado el delicioso aroma a pescado fue en el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Fabián, el odiaba las cosas dulces y como sabía que un pastel no era un buen regalo había logrado intercambiar algunos conejos bastante gordos con el viejo Pett por unos cuantos pescados para darle un gran almuerzo a mi hermano. Al Señor Pett le encantaba el conejo y su esposa lo cocinaba de maravilla, era una de las pocas cosas que más disfrutaba el viejo Pett antes de morir, creo recordar que la última vez que hablé con él fue un par de meses antes de la cosecha, su nieta Elizabeth tiene solo doce años y él no estaba de acuerdo con los juegos, no es para nadie un secreto lo que le pasa a esas personas que no están de acuerdo con el capitolio. Era lamentable ese señor me caía muy bien siempre que me veía lograba darme algo por muy pequeño que fuese, incluso me daba consejos. Mi madre lo apreciaba mucho y a su esposa también, eran muy buenos amigos.

Abrí los ojos seguía mirando a la pared de la caverna, el miedo de haber bajado la guardia frente a un desconocido que planeaba matarme se disipó cuando girándome bruscamente encontré a Siró enfrascado tratando de remover todas las espinas de un pescado. El olor a pescado era placentero, provenía de la fogata que ardía a fuego vivo y producía un calor sofocante, sentado junto a ella Siró que había colgado los pescados de un hilo de metal y lo sostenía de dos troncos mientras estos se asaban tomando esa textura dorada y jugosa. Me levanté, guardé mi bolsa para dormir y verifiqué que todo estuviese es su lugar, para mi sorpresa las cosas estaban totalmente iguales nada se había movido. Fui hasta la cascada y con el agua que caía me limpié el rostro refrescándome.

- Duermes como una osa. – Siró estaba colgando el último pescado. – Inclusive pensé que debía pararme a despertarte.

- Las osas son peligrosas.

- Cierto. – dijo riendo. – Espero que te guste el pescado bonita, está algo simple pero es mejor que nada.

- ¿No piensas que el olor atraerá al otro tributo?

- Bueno tal vez, pero eso no importa. – me miraba como si fuese obvio. – Somos dos contra una y estas armada. – señalo mis cosas. – Además tarde o temprano tenemos que matarla así estaremos seguros, este bosque será para nosotros dos hasta lograr salir del y el capitolio tendrá la sangre que tanto quiere.

- Pudiste haberme matado y luego a ella así tendrías este bosque para ti solo y mucha sangre.

- Sí, pero te necesito para salir de aquí y tu a mí. – repitió. – No quiero quedarme donde soy presa fácil.

- Claro…- Fue la primera vez que vi ese extraño brillo de malicia en sus negros ojos. – gracias por el pescado. – me senté a su lado junto a las mochilas. - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Lo pesqué con este hilo de metal y esto. – sacó mi prendedor de sinsajo de su bolsillo. – Lo siento, pero necesitaba algo brillante para poder atraparlos. – dijo al ver mi cara de enojo.

- No importa, solo no vuelvas hacerlo. – me colgué el accesorio de nuevo y él solo asintió, ¿Qué mas habrá tomado en mí ausencia?

Nos dispusimos a comer. Le entregué uno de mis termos de agua y Siró lo aceptó. Sentía algo de desazón él me había salvado y había pescado para mí y yo lo trataba mal casi todo el tiempo que podía, era extraño puesto que tal vez yo tendría que matarlo o viceversa y ser aliados dejaba mella en mi conciencia, no era una mala persona ningún tributo era una mala persona ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca me había sentido así hasta hoy, hasta ver esos ojos profundos mirarme con arrepentimiento de algo que era totalmente inofensivo, algo que había hecho con una buena intensión.

- Lo siento. – flaqueé sin querer llegar hacerlo.

- Descuida, debe ser difícil. – no me acostumbraba a escucharlo tan serio. – Digo por tu hermano, yo tenía un hermano menor y sé lo que siente.

- ¿Murió?

- Sí, en la guerra. Mis padres no pudieron salvarlo… era solo un bebe. – dijo mirando el último pescado dorarse. – Y ahora no van poder salvarme a mí.

- Tal vez puedan tener otro hijo. – hable sin pensar.

- ¿Para que sufra doce años y tal vez lo cosechen? – tomó el pedazo de queso que había ganado en la cornucopia. – No sería una buena idea.

- Entonces si logras ganar ¿no tendrás hijos?

- No creo que gane bonita. – miró el cuchillo que estaba colgado a un lateral de mi mochila. - ¿Me lo prestas? – con desconfianza se lo entregué y él corto algunas rebanadas de queso ofreciéndome un poco.

Las tomé y ambos comimos el resto del pescado y un poco de queso. Al terminar me devolvió el cuchillo y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sabía que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- De verdad lo siento tanto. – odiaba ser tan susceptible, todo me afecta, todo me daña.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – Me abrazó y fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que sentía acerca de la muerte de Fabián, nisiquiera pude despedirme de él como era debido todo fue tan rápido que nunca me había detenido a pensar que no era la única en esa posición que muchas otras vidas merecían salvarse, no era mi culpa pero me sentía tan mal y él me entendía tanto. Pasamos varios minutos abrazados hasta que Siró hablo.

- Sabes bonita… en este momento un beso queda de película. – se alejó para mirarme.

- ¡Ya basta! – Me separé entre risas y lágrimas.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos. – dijo apagando la fogata y apilando sus cosas en una esquina de la cueva.

- ¿Irnos a dónde? – pregunté colgándome el carcaj de flechas que estaba amarrado a los estuches de mis sables y haciendo lo mismo con todas mis cosas.

- A cazar a esa chica, ¿de qué distrito será? – preguntó al aire.

- Sí la veo tal vez la reconozca, pero más importante ¿Dónde podrá estar?

- Este bosque no es tan grande, lo mejor será atravesarlo en línea recta hasta el sur. – ambos bajamos por un lado de la cascada. – En algún lugar la encontraremos, sí no volvemos antes del anochecer.

Era un buen plan, antes de partir llené mis cantaros de agua hasta el tope en la laguna, vi como los peces nadaban con la corriente río abajo y como se perdían a medida de que el arrollo se ocultaba entre los árboles, no discurría a simple vista por lo tanto había un camino que bordeaba el norte, esa chica podía estar en cualquier lugar. Luego de comenzar a caminar note que mi pierna estaba mucho mejor incluso ya no sentía dolor estaba como nueva, nisiquiera rastro de marcas. Conforme avanzábamos el bosque se abría en toda su extensión, no era grande pero la flora y la maleza eran tan espesas que te encerraban robándote el aire, quitándote la libertad y haciendo que poco a poco tu cordura acabara. No me gustaban los lugares así, todo el tiempo estábamos callados tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido, pero era inútil, como si la vida se hubiese ido para siempre y fuéramos dos almas perdidas en la nada. Mientras más caminábamos mas faltaba por caminar y no veíamos nada más que árboles y arbustos, sabía que el lado sur estaba repleto de esas frutas que no debía comer y aun no las veía.

¿Estaríamos caminando en círculos? Siró sugirió una parada para descansar, llevábamos horas y horas caminando, tomamos agua y comimos maní del que había conseguido en el bolso de la cornucopia. Me subí en un árbol para ubicarnos mejor pero todo estaba bien, seguíamos caminando hacia el sur y si mal no recordaba faltaba poco, a unos tres metros estaba el risco y más al oeste estaba el árbol grande donde estaría colgado aun el bolso de Fabián. Bajé cuidadosamente y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al risco, estábamos algo lejos de donde me había rescatado Siró bordeamos todo el terreno hasta llegar a la roca donde me había sentado para curarme, aun tenía algo de mi sangre seca.

- Es inútil a este paso jamás la encontraremos. – dije sentándome sobre la roca.

- ¡No podemos rendirnos! – estábamos cansados y el plan no daba resultado. - ¡debemos estar más cerca de lo que creemos!

- Ya esta atardeciendo, es alrededor de la una o dos de la tarde ¿Piensas seguir buscando? Tal vez esa chica esta del lado norte o peor ¿Y si paso al laberinto?

Siró no habló más. Se quedo mirándome directamente a los ojos, no podía distinguir si estaba molesto o estaba pensando lo que había dicho, no me había rendido aunque matar esa chica no fuese mí prioridad, pero era un trato y si el capitolio se aburría de nosotros las pagaríamos bien caro.

- Seguiremos por el lado del gran árbol, cruzaremos de vuelta el bosque y llegaremos al pie del río, subiremos y sí no la encontramos, mañana sin importar su presencia buscaremos la forma de salir de este bosque. – Me levanté sin importarme lo que Siró pensara, estaría molesto pero ya no podía retrasarme más.

- De acuerdo bonita. – su suave tono era desconcertante.

Entramos al bosque siguiendo los números que había marcado en los arboles el día anterior. Cuando llegamos a la altura del árbol número dos vimos que este tenía marcas de uñas y sangre, miré a mi compañero que estaba más que complacido, la sangre estaba fresca esa chica estaría muy cerca, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al árbol número uno y la inconfundible voz de una mujer se escuchó, tarareaba una canción. Ambos nos asomamos entre los árboles para verla mejor. Pelirroja, de piel bronceada, ojos grises y alta, era la chica del distrito nueve. La reconocía parada frente a aquel chico de su distrito que era profesional y enorme, sin embargo estaba algo cambiada su rostro mostraba cierto deje de locura. Le ordené a Siró esconderse para que lograra cubrirme por si algo me ocurría, él se agacho sobre los arbustos cerca de un árbol a mí derecha y yo trepé el árbol con el número uno hasta llegar a la altura exacta.

La frondosidad del macizo me cubría y la chica no notaba mi presencia, lo mejor sería matarla a distancia una flecha perforando su cráneo o tal vez su corazón, no sufriría pero habría mucha sangre y así el capitolio sería feliz, contaríamos con un tributo menos y el odio de otra familia hacía mí. Tomé el arco y una flecha del carcaj, tensé la saeta con mucha rapidez y apunté a la cabeza de la chica, ella no se daría cuenta de lo que paso no tendría tiempo para nada una vez agujereara su cabeza, era terrorífica la sensación que se apoderó de mí una vez que estuve a punto de soltar la flecha, podía sentir en cada fibra del cuerpo como se rompían sus huesos, el sonido se amplificaba en mi mente y la inexistente cicatriz que me había ganado hace dos años latía con furia, no estaba visible pero yo la sabía palpitando en mi cabeza no quería matarla, no quería ser una de ellos, pero debía hacerlo para salir de aquí. Justo cuando las plumas casi abandonaban mis dedos divisé lo que esa chica hacía, agarraba en sus manos el bolso de Fabián que había estado colgado y dentro del recolectaba esas pequeñas frutas que no debía comer, tenía cientos de ellas adentro y mientras tarareaba esa triste melodía irreconocible a mis oídos arrancaba unas pocas de cualquier arbusto.

Bajé la flecha y la miré con duda ¿Qué debía hacer? dejarla morir sin más ahorrándole el dolor de agujerearla ó atravesarla sin piedad, en ninguna de las opciones la chica del nueve salía ilesa. Había estado varios minutos en la misma rama que empezó a doblarse conforme aguataba mí peso la quebraría en cuestión de minutos, era rápida sobre un árbol podría montarme en otra rama y esperar a que terminara de comerse la fruta, en ese instante me moví a otra rama y antes de que el leve estremecimiento del tronco alertara a la chica me oculte para que no lograra verme, funcionó ella miró al árbol y sin más importancia se sentó junto a la bolsa de frutas. Le lancé una mirada a Siró que me indicaba que matara a la chica, no sabía qué hacer, obviamente él no sabía lo de las frutas y solo quería liquidarla sin más, lo miré varias veces para que no fuese a cometer una estupidez y él simplemente me desobedeció y salto a la presa como un tigre, giré sobre la rama y logré ver el preciso momento en el que la chica miró a Siro y tragó la fruta al mismo tiempo.

Intento correr pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo con estrepito, tomó su cuello intentando ahorcarse para acabar con el dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en el tierra hasta que el mundo se acabo para ella, los espasmos se redujeron y el cañón sonó, había muerto. Siró horrorizado miraba la escena con miedo, bajé del árbol lo más rápido que pude y me acerqué al cadáver y a mi compañero.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que ibas hacer?! – le grité. - ¡¿Matarla de un susto?!

- Yo… yo no lo sé. – dijo mirándome sin entender nada.

- ¡Claro que no lo sabes! – lo tomé de los hombros. – ¡Si quieres que esto funcione tienes que obedecerme! – sus orbes aun mostraban terror, lo solté y suspiré calmándome.

- Lo siento… - dijo buscando mis ojos.- Te habías tardado demasiado y pensé que…

- ¿Qué había olvidado el trato? O ¿Qué pensaba traicionarte? – lo interrumpí.

- No, que te habías arrepentido por qué no eres de las que matan así… tú no eres así. – respondió más calmado. - ¿sabías que moriría? ¿verdad?

- Si, esa fruta es letal y nadie debe comerla se llama jaula de noche. – que Siró me conociera tanto tal vez no sería lo mejor. – Por eso no la maté, estuve a punto de hacerlo.

- Ya veo, no debí obligarte. – se inclinó para cerrar los ojos de la chica.

- No me obligaste, igual debía matarla solo que preferí dejarla morir sin dolor.

- ¿Crees que alguien se arrepentirá de matarte sin dolor cuando llegue el momento? – su voz era algo brusca.

- Tú lo hiciste, pudiste dejarme morir.

- Porque te necesitaba… porque te necesito. – corrigió.

Ambos quedamos en silencio mirándonos las caras fijamente, y por fin entendí al indescifrable Siró no solo lo comprendí, descubrí de qué se trataba todo aunque ya tenía una idea. Él solo me quería para salir de aquí con vida y luego matarme o venderme en el momento justo, no le importaba yo en lo mas mínimo. Pensé que rompería la alianza y en ese momento cuando creía que ya todo estaba dicho vi como esos ojos negros se aguaban, no soltó absolutamente nada, ni un suspiró, solo susurró un lo siento y comenzó a caminar al norte sin detenerse, de regresando a la cascada.

Iba detrás de él ambos sin decir ni una sola palabra, tenía varias dudas ¿estaría actuando? O ¿sería sincero? De igual forma no podía volver a confiar en él, y en el momento exacto lo mataría de ser necesario, fue inevitable acordarme de Fabián. No paramos ni hablamos en todo el recorrido, atravesamos el bosque hasta llegar al río donde bebimos agua y seguimos cuesta arriba, el anochecer se aproximaba en pocas horas cuando llegamos a la cascada sin decir nada, Siró se sentó al borde de la laguna y yo volví a llenar mi termo y dándole la espalda me asenté sobre una roca.

- Sé que debes pensar que te he estado usando. – dijo mirándome. – Y tal vez sea cierto.

- ¿Me contaras toda la verdad? – añadí y el asintió.

- En los entrenamientos me di cuenta que eres fuerte aunque no seas la más grande o la más perversa, lo eres porque a pesar de todo puedes resolver cualquier problema sin necesidad de cambiar quien eres y sobre todo eres fuerte y decidida, lo rectifiqué cuando murió Fabián, pensaba que te desmoronarías como yo cuando perdí a mi hermano pero aun así te levantaste y seguiste aunque te doliera demasiado, resistes cualquier cosa y eso te hace más fuerte que nadie. – dentro de mí sabía que no mentía. – Dominic lo sabe y por eso te escogió como profesional pero tú lo rechazaste, mi mentor me lo dijo. – Miraba los peces nadar mientras hablaba. – Cuando llegamos a la arena yo me encontraba al lado del tributo profesional del nueve, en la parte sur de la cornucopia y vi como mirabas a todos lados, al principio pensé que buscabas a tu hermano pero luego entendí que solo querías ver el terreno y te imité, miré al sur y aunque no se distinguía casi nada noté la playa y supe que no debía correr hacía allá, el pito sonó y logré tomar el bolso y esquivar al chico del nueve, comencé a correr y luego de pasar la entrada del oeste vi a tu hermano matar a un tributo y quitarle el arco con el carcaj, creo que te apuntaba a ti. Lo perdí de vista e intente llegar hasta la entrada norte cuando la tributo del dos me lanzó uno de sus cuchillos, no logró darme pero si me distrajo y se me echo encima, forcejeamos hasta que le clavé el cuchillo en una pierna haciendo que cayera para poder correr, estaba en la entrada cuando vi a tu hermano ser atravesado por la lanza de Dominic, pudo matarte a ti y acabar con los dos pero no lo hizo, por que él te quiere en su grupo te necesita y eso me hizo pensar que sí estaba contigo y me ganaba tu confianza podríamos unirnos ambos a los profesionales y tener más oportunidades de salir libre de los juegos, por eso aguarde hasta que ellos se fueron a la playa por el lado sur a matar a los que habían ido por ese lugar y burlando a la chica del once que estaba como vigía logré pasar hasta aquí, esa es toda la verdad.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí por mí? – ahora todo estaba claro. – Es decir, ¿Para usarme y luego dejarme morir? ¡No pienso unirme a los profesionales!

- ¡Fallen no hay otra salida! – se levantó acercándose a mí, saqué mis sables tomando distancia. – ¡Estamos encerrados vendrán a buscarnos o peor el capitolio nos matara en cualquier momento! ¡Es la única opción!

- Que bajo has podido caer.- me daba asco su presencia. - ¿Sigues pensando que te ayudare a salir? – comencé a caminar hasta el límite del bosque.- Me das lastima.

- Por favor no digas eso… - Siró camino hasta a mí, volví a divisar esa extraña mirada maligna no podía traer nada bueno entre manos. – Te salve, ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡No te debo nada! – grité con enojo. - ¡Si te acercas no te perdonaré!

Ambos nos mirábamos, podía notar su dolor, no me importaban sus motivos solo quería irme y si era posible no verlo jamás, comencé a retroceder hacía el bosque bajo la vista de Siró cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar las piedras saltaban y todo se movía impetuosamente, un sonido grueso se escuchó y una sacudida violenta nos hizo caer, primero una explosión y luego arena por todos lados, el movimiento espasmódico del suelo solo podían significar una cosa, el volcán había hecho erupción miré la enorme montaña escupir a chorros ese espeso liquido rojo hirviendo, me levanté a tropezones y comencé a correr no hacía el sur hasta el risco, la lava seguiría su camino y el peñasco no es seguro sino al laberinto. Tenía dos opciones o morir quemada por la lava o a manos de los profesionales donde tenía la esperanza de salir viva si lo que Siró dijo era verdad. El fuego lo quemaba todo, árboles y arbustos, dejando cenizas y desastre a su paso, corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así la flora a mi lado era más rápida en caer y quemarse, el río era de un rojo sangre a medida de que la lava lo invadía y toda la belleza del bosque se sumía en el fuego del infierno.

La erupción estaba cerca podía sentirla ardiendo detrás de mí, un árbol cayó a mi lado traté de esquivarlo pero atrapó mi mochila, la lava estaba cada vez más cerca y recorría el bosque como una ola quemándolo todo, me zafé del agarré a duras penas y seguí corriendo hasta que el olor a cabello quemado me llego a la nariz, el bolso ardía en llamas. Me lo descolgué con rapidez abandonándolo junto con mi cuchillo, por suerte mis sables y las flechas estaban bien, no me había quemado la piel y solo mí cabello estaba algo chamuscado.

Por fin había salido al sendero, a unos tres metros estaba la puerta del laberinto vi como la lava seguía hasta el borde de la senda y sin esperar a ver qué sucedía corrí a la entrada circular, recordaba algo el camino pero no me hallaba en el, me adentré un poco hasta llegar a una pared de hojas y sin prevenirlo alguien me golpeó en la frente y se encimó sobre mí, abrí los ojos y vi a Siró tratando de arrancarme una de mis armas, forcejeamos hasta escuchar los correteos y las voces de varios gritándose entre sí, los profesionales. Estaba algo mareada debido al golpe y el mayor logró despegar el carcaj del estuche de mis sables y se los colgó, se levantó y pateó fuera de mi vista el carcaj de flechas, varias de dispersaron y él salió corriendo hacia la izquierda sin mirarme más de lo debido. Me levanté tratando de estabilizarme, solo pude tomar una flecha y el arco antes de sentir a los profesionales corretear hasta mi posición me escondí en un camino cercano a la derecha y ellos tomaron rumbo a la izquierda, ya se encargarían de Siró.

Comencé a caminar sigilosamente por ese lado sin rumbo, esperando cazar a alguien o encontrar la salida para irme de ahí fuera del peligro, doble en muchos setos y me detuve cubriéndome con la pared de plantas estaba cerca de la salida, lo sabía porque había un chico del distrito dos cuidando la puerta, tensé la única flecha en el arco cuando una voz femenina lo llamó, su nombre era Axel. El chico corrió y se perdió de mi vista, antes de salir del escondite miré a todas partes y anduve hasta donde se encontraba Axel anteriormente.

Recorrí un poco más hasta escuchar gritos y forcejeos desgarradores, se los arrancaban sin piedad alguna, sus alaridos se cortaban y volvía con mas fuerza, inconfundiblemente era Siró. El pánico me invadió de pies a cabeza y comencé a correr en cualquier dirección, solo quería correr y esconderme. Los pasos, los chillidos y la terrible incertidumbre me carcomían los sesos y en un punto de mí recorrido me desplomé, estaba sola y sin saber qué hacer, abracé mis piernas y recordé el bosque quemándose, mi hermana y mi padre, sus huesos quebrándose el olor de su carne ardiendo, prendidos en llamas ellos y cientos de personas más, la cabeza de mí madre rebotar contra el suelo al caer y los ojos sin vida de Fabián dejarme sola.

- Fa..llen, fallen…

Escuché, levanté mi cabeza y puedo oírlo llamarme una y otra vez, corrí hasta él hasta que lo encontré en un pasillo sin salida, vi su cuerpo tirado sobre la hierba, Siró estaba clavado al suelo con varios cuchillos, uno en cada mano y en cada pie pero lo peor de todo era las heridas y las fracturas en todo su cuerpo, también le habían arrancado parte de la piel torturándolo y lo habían dejado que sufriera, bañado en sangre apenas podía hablar y solo repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, me le acerqué debía matarlo para que no siguiera sufriendo me miraba suplicándome misericordia que acabara con su dolorosa muerte, así lo haría y por primera vez reparé en la enorme daga que estaba en su cuello colocada exactamente para impedir el flujo de sangre si la quitaba moriría.

- No deberías hacer eso. – Mi mano abandonó el mango del cuchillo y paso rápidamente al arco con la única flecha disponible. – Él te traiciono, no merece que lo ayudes. –Miré a mi interlocutor, era Dominic.

- Aléjate de él o te mato. – luego de detallarlo bien noté que tenía mis sables, estaba en clara desventaja.

- Tú solo tienes una flecha si fallas estas muerta, si aciertas estas muerta. – dijo apacible. – Mis compañeros están cerca de aquí, luego de matarme no tendrás escapatoria.

- Aléjate de él o te mato. – repetí mordaz apuntándolo.

- ¿En serio dejabas que te dijera bonita? – miró el cuerpo casi muerto de Siró. – Lo repetía una y otra vez cuando Haydé lo acuchillaba y despellejaba, Que patético.

- ¿Por qué sigues ahí? ¿Por qué no me matas? – quería comprobar que tan cierto era lo que Siró me había dicho.

- Simple, te daré una opción...

Se acercó pasando sobre el cuerpo de Siró sin reparar en él hasta llegar a mí, acorralándome en la pared de hojas, estaba más cerca de lo que podía aguantar y sin mediar solté la flecha, él la esquivó con naturalidad y sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que me dio en el ascensor del edificio de entrenamiento.

- Únete a mi grupo de profesionales conoces las reglas, somos un equipo hasta que el último tributo muere luego de eso somos enemigos. – "un arma de doble filo" escuché a Fabián en mi mente.

- ¿Y si me reúso? – el seguía sonriendo persuasivo, ¿Qué le causaría tanta risa?

- Tienes hasta el amanecer para salir del laberinto hasta la cornucopia, si no sales te buscaremos y te mataremos, si huyes por el bosque no encontraras más que cenizas y luego te mataremos, no tienes otra opción.

Era bastante claro lo habían hecho apropósito, dejar el cuerpo de Siró como carnada para pescarme, la lava me había encarcelado en el laberinto y ellos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para atraparnos sin duda un gran plan. Sostuve la mirada color miel clara de Dominic por varios segundos lo oía respirar forzadamente como si le faltara el aire pero él estaba bien, bajé la vista y en una fracción de segundo tan impredecible como las olas del mar el mayor acabo con la distancia y sin esforzarse mucho encontró mis labios estrechándolos con los suyos, fue extraño porque no me lo esperaba y no lo había pedido, traté de apartarlo pero él ya había previsto mis movimientos y me agarraba las manos, me apretó contra el seto enjaulándome posesivamente hasta que el aire se nos acabó, con la poca fuerza que tenía lo empujé mirándolo, intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente, él simplemente me dedico otra mirada indescifrable y se fue dando traspiés con el cuerpo de Siró.

Me quedé en el lugar tal vez más tiempo del necesario y sin querer me encontraba pensando en ese beso, ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Llevé mis manos a mis labios y lo volví a sentir, esa extraña sensación agridulce que sientes cuando haces algo incorrecto pero te gusta, sin embargo no entendía a que se debía. Recordé a Siró y rápidamente me arrodillé a su lado y con rapidez quité el cuchillo de su cuello, él se quedó vivo un rato mas ahogándose con su sangre, me miraba y podía escuchar su voz diciendo "lo siento" débilmente, él me había engañado y me había utilizado para su beneficio pero aun así era humano y me salvó, solo quería protegerse de estos endemoniados juegos, todos tenemos ese derecho y aunque no quería admitirlo estaba en deuda con él, no era una mala persona y yo tampoco lo menos que podía hacer era quedarme a su lado hasta que sus ojos negros como dos agujeros sin fondo perdieran todo brillo que los caracterizaba, él estuvo conmigo cuando no tenía a nadie para llorar la muerte de Fabián y se lo debía, retiré el cuchillo que estaba clavado de sus manos y las tomé encerrándolas en las mías, esperé a que la muerte se lo llevara para poder descansar en paz con su hermano menor.

Un cañón sonó y todo el laberinto se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral...

* * *

Hasta yo me emocioné con el capitulo y sabía que iba a pasar, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si eres nueva lectora por favor suscribirte, favorita y comenta me ayuda más de lo creen.

Ya varias me han mandado algunos mensajes diciendo que ya hay otras historias donde son dos hermanos que van a la arena, aquí en anfictión, en redes sociales o en otra página, si es así no se molesten en informarme la verdad no puede importarme menos. Para las nuevas seguidoras de la trama esta es la primera historia de dos hermanos que van a la arena las demás son copias y adaptaciones robadas, esta es la original :)

Gracias por leer.

_**~May the odds be ever in your favor~**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter eight:

No había pasado mucho tiempo. Lo sabía porque estaba contando en mi mente, seguía sentada al lado del cuerpo de Siró sosteniendo sus heladas manos, debía quitarme rápido el aerodeslizador vendría pronto a recoger el cuerpo del chico del distrito 7, no quería quedarme sola en la penumbra, Tenía miedo. Pero eso no era lo que más me inquietaba, la perplejidad se apoderaba de mi mente y me hacía ver cosas que no estaban ahí, me hacía dudar y por eso contaba el tiempo, para estar ocupada y no pensar más.

Sentí el zumbido en el aire y miré al cielo nocturno, no se distinguía a simple vista pero ahí venía la nave, el viento se tornó violento y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me deslicé hasta el final del seto en ese camino sin salida. La garra envolvió el cuerpo de Siró y se lo llevó chorreando sangre.

Me levanté y comencé a buscar la flecha que Dominic había esquivado con tanta facilidad, al parecer se la había llevado ya que no estaba por ningún lugar. Decidí volver al principio y buscar las flechas que Siró había pateado, me sabía el camino de memoria a la izquierda estaba la cornucopia y a la derecha el bosque muerto, seguí por la derecha y no encontré ni una sola flecha, los profesionales debieron llevárselas todas. Me reusé a encontrar un arma, aún tenía el arco pero sin flechas no era de gran ayuda, a menos que puedas matar a varias personas solo golpeándoles en la cabeza.

Sabía que debía escoger. El intenso crepitar de las llamas se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba hasta el bosque, no me gustaba ese sonido, me hacía recordar cosas horribles y me sentía tan sola y ya había llorado tanto que no quería derramar una gota más, me detuve al principio del sendero y vi como el humo salía sin parar de los troncos más cercanos, como las plantas se quemaban y como la hierba se tornaba ceniza. Como todas las noches el emblema del capitolio sobresalió en el cielo y luego del himno mostraron la cara de Siró y la imagen de la chica del distrito nueve.

Tomé el sinsajo de mi pecho muy fuerte entre mis manos y aunque sabía que tal vez iba en contra de lo que le había dicho hace unas horas a Siró no tenía otra escapatoria, me uniría a los profesionales.

Giré y volví al corazón del laberinto, caminaba despacio, porque sabía que podía acabar mal y ser una trampa, de igual forma morir. El cielo comenzó a aclarar lo que me perturbó, sólo había pasado una hora como mucho. Comencé a desesperarme, Dominic había sido muy específico "Tienes hasta el amanecer para salir del laberinto hasta la cornucopia…" si no llegaba a tiempo no dudarían en matarme sin mediar en lo que tenía para defenderme, corría a gran velocidad pero el amanecer era más veloz, los vigilantes me estaban tendiendo una trampa, apreté el paso y cuando comencé a divisar la salida ya era demasiado tarde, era de día.

Aún así no me detuve, seguí corriendo y crucé la gran puerta circular que te lleva a la cornucopia. Ahí estaban todos armándose para salir a cazarme, Dominic alzó la vista y sonrió con superioridad, Haydé la chica del distrito dos dio un bufido y de descolgó el carcaj de flechas; la reconocía porque me había chocado el hombro apropósito en los entrenamientos, eran seis en total. Tiré el arco a los pies de la chica del dos, debía verme estúpida cargando sólo ese trozo de metal. Todos se me acercaron y no pude evitar sentirme abrumada, Dominic fue el primero en hablar.

- Sabia decisión. – extendió su mano, pero no la tomé.

- ¿Puedes darme mis armas? – no me sentía cómoda sin algo con que protegerme.

- De acuerdo. – aunque nadie parecía estar seguro de la decisión, Dominic lucía calmado.

Este me mostró cómo funcionaban las cosas en su grupo. Todo era muy organizado, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que ellos no serían nada sin sus provisiones y alimentos, esa era su verdadera ventaja. Me senté sobre algunas cajas de metal que contenían ropas y alimentos, mientras escuchaba como ellos desarrollaban un plan.

Me enteré de cosas bastante interesantes, ellos ya sabían que Siró estaba conmigo. Y como sería bastante obvio ellos ya habían descifrado el enigma de la arena de los juegos. Existían las cuatro entradas que ya conocía, por cada entrada había un laberinto que te llevaba a un bosque; exceptuando la entrada sur que no tenía laberinto y te llevaba a la playa. Pero algo que no sabía era que cada bosque tenía un clima diferente, el bosque del norte era frío y las hojas de los arboles caían rápidamente como en el otoño, el bosque del oeste era invierno puesto que no habían muchos árboles, nevaba y era una montaña, el sur era la playa hacía mucho calor y por eso pensaban que era verano y por último, el este que era donde yo había estado todo este tiempo que era primavera. La cornucopia era el medio entre todo ese ecosistema, lo sabían porque habían ido a cada uno de los bosques para cazar a los tributos, sin éxito.

Ellos no solo habían descubierto eso, también planeaban buscarme para que los ayudase a encontrar a los otros, ese era el verdadero propósito de mi estadía ahí.

- Este es el plan, nos separaremos en parejas y un trió, el trió ira al bosque de invierno una pareja al de otoño y una se quedara cuidando el campamento por sí algún tributo cruza el laberinto. – dijo Haydé y Dominic protestó.

- ¿Y si alguno decide no salir a la cornucopia? Pueden refugiarse en el laberinto.

- Si se quedan ahí los atraparemos, ya lo hicimos una vez.- Me señaló con la punta del arco.

- Sí, pero no es algo seguro. Además ella tuvo oportunidad de huir sólo que prefirió no hacerlo. – Axel miraba a Dominic con algo que sólo podía identificar como antipatía.

- Tienes razón. – Haydé soltó una risa descarada, nadie me había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. – Ella quiso ayudarlo como él la ayudo a ella, que patético.

Todos comenzaron a reír un poco, menos Dominic que estaba hastiado. Yo no pude evitar colorarme un poco, ¿Cómo sabían que Siró me había salvado? Y lo peor era que no podía entender que había de malo en eso.

- Vamos bonita, espero que no me odies por haber matado a tu novio. – Haydé tomó una manzana y empezó a morderla. – Pero él me la debía. – inevitablemente bajé mi vista a su pierna.

- Tal vez los otros tributos también quieran bajar por el risco.

Ahora era Ámbar la chica del once y todos volvieron a reír, menos Dominic y yo. Al poco tiempo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente disgustada de verlos burlarse de algo tan tonto me impacienté y sin mediar mis acciones tomé uno de los sables y de un sólo golpe corté la manzana de Haydé a la mitad. Ambas nos miramos y todos callaron.

- ¡Ups! Fallé. -Ella trató de echárseme encima y Dominic la atajó justo en el momento.

- Ya esta bueno. – dijo aburrido. – No tenemos tiempo para nimiedades, luego pueden matarse si quieren. – soltó a la chica del distrito dos que resopló molesta.- Rocco, Luca y Haydé irán al bosque de otoño, Ámbar, Fallen y yo iremos al de invierno. Rocco vigilaras la entrada del laberinto de ese bosque, Ámbar tu harás lo mismo pero con el de invierno y Axel tu patrullaras el campamento, fin de la discusión. – ordenó casi todos cumplieron sin chistar.

Dominic se giró hacía la cornucopia y se dispuso a guardar lo necesario en una bolsa. Haydé lo miró a él y luego a mí.

- ¿No les parece muy extraño que Dominic quiera ir con ella? – Todos siguieron en silencio.

- Ellos van conmigo. – Dijo Ámbar sin entender.

- Sí. pero si están aliados podrían matarte. – al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo con Haydé.

- Si quieres ir conmigo solo tenías que pedirlo. – y volvió aparecer en su rostro esa sonrisa indescifrable para mí y recordé el beso.

Haydé rió, Axel estaba enojado y todos comenzaron a empacar alimento, algunas medicinas y agua. Luca el chico del distrito tres; Ámbar la chica del once, y Rocco el chico del nueve fueron por el bosque de otoño. Dejamos atrás al chico del distrito dos y ahora me encontraba caminando por el laberinto marcando el camino de regreso, con Dominic el chico que me había besado y que yo no sabía por qué, y con Haydé la chica que quería matarme.

* * *

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Original Hunger Games:

Chapter nine:

Haydé podía ser la chica más linda que alguna vez hayas visto pero debías medir bien tus acciones, no sabía porque me odia sin conocerme, no era que me importase mucho de todas formas, no vine hacer amigos. Aún así me molestaba que todo el tiempo me vigilase. Sentía el frío provenir de la montaña conforme avanzábamos por el laberinto y me era tan natural que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien era sobrecogedor.

Al salir notamos la montaña, al pie de esta sólo había una pequeña pradera y el resto era la cuesta empinada, no nevaba pero sí hacía un frío considerable.

- Haydé quédate aquí y monta el campamento volveremos al anochecer. – se descolgó algunas cosas y se las entregó. – Esta alerta.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y nos vio subir la montaña a Dominic y a mí perdiéndonos poco a poco de su campo visual. Caminamos un rato más hasta que paramos en un claro, en medio de troncos huecos y árboles deshojados, por el pasaba un río, el agua estaba helada.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a sacar alimentos de su bolso, yo sólo veía cada uno de sus movimientos estudiándolos. Nunca me había interesado en definir a Dominic, él era bastante extraño para mí, desde su manera de comportarse pasando por su forma de pensar hasta su apariencia. En mí distrito solemos parecernos mucho unos a otros por eso no veo tanta gente como él, la mayoría somos blancos, pálidos y de cabello oscuro, el color de ojos varía según las familias; las más ricas por lo general tienen los ojos oscuros y las más pobres suelen tener los ojos azules o verdes, mi padre me dijo una vez que era por nuestra descendencia, la verdad es que el siete es el distrito más grande y por lo tanto el que más personas tiene. Sabemos diferenciarnos por nuestra clase social, no hay mucha gente rica pero los más adinerados son algo diferentes a los que no suelen tener mucho dinero, obviamente hay excepciones pero muy pocas.

Él era bastante alto incluso tal vez más que Fabián, tenía los ojos avellana claro y su cabello era del mismo color, su piel era blanca pero jamás como la mía. A veces se comportaba duro y arrogante pero otras actuaba más benévolo. Yo me consideraba muy inteligente pero aún no lograba entender por qué Dominic mató a mi hermano y luego me besó.

- Y bien ¿te quedaras ahí pensando? – dijo mientras comía unas tiras de carne seca con un trozo de queso y algunos pedazos de pan.

Me senté y comencé a comer. Estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que lo miraba veía a Fabián siendo atravesado por su lanza y a Siró desfigurado.

- Hiciste mal enfrentándote a Haydé, ¿Si lo sabías, verdad?

- No creo que te importe. – dije a la defensiva como siempre procedía frente a él.

- Sí no me importara no la hubiese detenido cuando estuvo a punto de golpearte.

- Sí te importara Fabián estuviese aquí.

Me miró a los ojos y luego al suelo, no dijo más nada hasta que decidimos irnos del claro. Había empezado a nevar y hacía mucho frío, como aún el sol brillaba y yo estaba acostumbrada no me afectaba pero a Dominic sí, estaba más lento y le costaba caminar. Realmente no sabía a dónde íbamos y tampoco podía entender por qué los profesionales estaban decididos a reclutarme sí yo no sabía absolutamente nada de los demás tributos. Pasaron varias horas y aún seguíamos caminando, empezaba a asustarme de que Dominic se diera cuenta de lo inútil que era seguirme y me enfrentara, estaba cansada y juraría que ese árbol lo había visto más de dos veces.

- ¿No sabes a donde vamos cierto? – preguntó él divertido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – estaba comenzando hartarme tanto misterio de parte del mayor. - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo podría serles útil?

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer bajando por ese risco? – hace un rato estaba divertido y ahora estaba enojado.

- Quería bordear la playa e ir a la montaña, sin que ustedes se enteraran. – giré mirándolo sin entender. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado jamás. – dijo aún molesto. – ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

- No entiendo porque estoy aquí ni por qué te importa tanto.

- Sólo haz lo que te diga y ya. – se alejó un poco dando tropezones con la nieve.

Recogí una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la apunté justo a la cabeza, rebotó contra su cráneo y cayó en la nieve haciendo un pequeño huequito. Dominic me miró fastidiado se me acercó pero en ese momento cuando iba a tomar mi mano escuchamos un sonido, provenía de lejos inconfundiblemente eran pasos. Él me ordenó hacer silencio nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles y esperamos a que el sonido se hiciese más fuerte. Conforme avanzaba podía escucharlo resoplar, hasta que de repente calló. Me subí al árbol que era bastante alto y aunque no tenía follaje pude ocultarme entre las ramas. Era un chico probablemente del distrito cinco, ya que era el último hombre no profesional que quedaba, estaba sentado junto a un tronco comiendo algo que no pude ver, estaba bastante cerca de nuestra posición. Me bajé con cuidado y le dije a Dominic que flanqueara el costado izquierdo para que no escapara y así lo hizo.

Nos dirigimos a su posición, envainé mis sables y lo observé de cerca, cargaba un cuchillo, me preparé para sorprenderlo pero en ese momento se levantó alarmado de su lugar y corrió hasta Dominic atacándolo, Dominic cargaba una lanza y una espada, estaba peleando muy bien y llevaba la ventaja pero dio un paso en falso y cayó en una trampa, una red lo envolvió y este chico le hizo un corte en la pierna, cuando estaba a punto de hacer otro giró y me vio, esquivó mi ataque y movió su arma, pero mi ofensiva nunca fue para él.

Lo veía todo en cámara lenta, Dominic se levantó del suelo cojeando, y sin nada más que sus manos tomó el cuchillo del chico y se lo clavó en el rostro, este cayó de bruces al suelo y Dominic siguió acuchillándolo hasta que el cañón dejó de sonar, luego de eso siguió. Jamás había visto algo igual, estaba petrificada viendo como lo apuñalaba después de muerto, ¿Era necesario tanto salvajismo? Tiré mis sables al suelo y corrí hasta él, pateé su mano para que soltara la daga y con fuerza que no conocía en mí lo alejé del tributo caído. Seguía forcejeando me coloqué sobre el mayor y comencé a gritarle que se calmara, empezó hacerlo y vi la herida de su pierna, era superficial, busqué más heridas y noté un charco de sangre en su camisa, la alcé pero no había nada. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con cuidado me sentó sobre el suelo.

Me costó unos minutos entender que era mi sangre, tenía un corte en el abdomen. Aquel chico me había herido cuando liberé a Dominic, en vez de atacar al tributo del cinco me dirigí al profesional con la intención de salvarlo, dos pueden más que uno si lo dejaba ahí tenía más posibilidades de salir lastimado, él estaba indefenso yo no.

No era profunda y podía caminar sin dificultad aunque estuviese perdiendo mucha sangre, aún así Dominic estaba agitado, sacaba varios objetos de su bolsa y por ultimo una pomada, me alzó la camisa e intentó limpiar la sangre, aplicó la pomada y me vendó la herida. Se normalizó e hizo lo mismo con su pierna, al terminar guardo todo.

- ¿Estás bien? – lucía preocupado.

- Si. – Y no entendía nada de lo que ocurrió.

- Cuando te vi venir con los sables pensé que me matarías. – no respondí. – Gracias.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me dio mis alfanjes.

- No importa lo que pase, jamás vuelvas a defender a nadie a costa de tu vida.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – no podía pensar en nada más, aunque no fuese correcto.

- Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando tributos en estos bosques. – dijo ignorándome. – Por eso estas aquí eres buena en lo que haces.

Se me adelantó y siguió caminando. No me había respondido, pero por lo menos sabía por qué estaba ahí con los profesionales. Creo que ya estaba al tanto de por qué era aunque me costaba pensarlo, a ellos los enseñan en una escuela hasta que tienen la edad suficiente para ir a los juegos, pero nada enseña mejor que los golpes de la vida.

Caminamos hasta llegar al mismo claro, estaba algo cansada y me dolían los costados. El anochecer caía rápido, observamos el aerodeslizador venir e irse y luego nos sentamos de nuevo sobre los troncos.

- ¿Lo notaste?

- ¿Notar qué?

- La red. – dijo pensativo. – No era una común intentaba romperla, era bastante dura. – no entendía por qué lo decía. – Obviamente no es hecha por él.

- ¿Crees que estaba aliado?

- No creo, Lo estaba. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué tributos quedan?

- La chica del tres y la del cuatro. – mentí no mencione a Marceline.

- Eso es, la chica del cuatro también está en este bosque. – ambos percibimos como el clima cambió.

La nevada se hizo más fuerte y terminó de oscurecer, hacía demasiado frío y el viento nos arrastraba. Dominic se me acercó y mutuamente nos ayudamos a bajar la montaña, debíamos llegar al campamento que Haydé montó. No podíamos ver nada y estábamos congelándonos, sino nos dábamos prisa la nieve nos enterraría vivos. Caminamos a oscuras por mucho tiempo hasta que Dominic tropezó y cayó, yo intenté gritar su nombre pero no se escuchaba nada, corrí colina abajo hasta que choqué con alguien, no era el chico del distrito uno, era una mujer. Forcejeamos por un rato, no era Haydé esta chica no tenía arma, saqué uno de mis sables de su estuche intenté atravesarla en cualquier punto de su cuerpo para que dejara de moverse, pero fallé clavando mi arma en la nieve y ella me derribó, se colocó sobre mi y empezó a pegarme con rudeza, algo la golpeó de sorpresa y ella gimió de dolor pero siguió tratando de aporrearme, estiré mi brazo en la penumbra y sentí el filo de mi espada. No sé a dónde la hinqué pero podía sentir el líquido caliente caer por mi cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

La chica se inmovilizó podía escucharla sollozar de dolor, siguió derramando más y más sangre, me liberé de su agarre y al poco tiempo el cañón sonó. La había matado. Me sentí tan culpable como nunca antes. La ventisca calmó pero la oscuridad seguía, justo ahí en medio de ningún lugar el símbolo del capitolio se visualizó, sabía que el himno estaba sonando pero no podía escucharlo, mis oídos zumbaban y no podía respirar bien.

"Los caídos" leí en voz baja y apareció la foto de la chica del cuatro y la imagen del chico del cinco, luego de eso todo desapareció y la escasa luz se fue. Caminé un poco y me apoyé sobre un árbol, aún hacía frío y podía escuchar los gimoteos de terror de esa chica, el ruido del aerodeslizador se propagó por el lugar, miré en esa dirección donde la garra arrastraba el cuerpo de la joven y justo en ese momento algo me tumbó al suelo y en toda Panem se escuchó otro cañón.

* * *

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	10. Chapter 10

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter ten

Aún estaba viva, ese no podía ser mí cañón. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no podía ver a mí atacante, tirada sobre la fría nieve lo único que podía hacer era esperar. El cielo comenzó aclarar poco a poco, como normalmente tendría que ser y no forzadamente como los vigilantes lo hacían ver. En cuestión de segundos vi a Haydé tirada frente a mí, sangraba por la cabeza, lucía bastante pálida y respiraba con dificultad. No me había percatado que ella llevaba mis sables, los había tomado sin permiso.

Logré estabilizarme y me acerqué sigilosamente a ella.

- Haydé, ¿estás bien? – No me interesaba, pero no quería discutir sin mis armas.

- He estado mejor. – se apoyó en el árbol cercano y me miró.

Yo no tenía arma. Ella tenía el carcaj de flechas y mis sables. Yo estaba herida y no podía correr bien, podía matarme en cuestión de segundos. Fue extraño porque sabía que lo estaba pensando su sonrisa la delataba, aún así arrojó mis alfanjes que cayeron sobre la nieve a mis pies.

- Descuida bonita – dijo con antipatía. – Si te mato no saldré viva de este lugar.

- ¿Quién te golpeo?

- Esa chica, estaba oscuro no la vi venir. – reía con dificultad. – Pero me las cobré.

Tomé mis sables y los guardé. Recordé vagamente cuando maté a esa chica, antes alguien la había golpeado lo que me dio tiempo para buscar mi arma y matarla, tal vez sin Haydé yo habría muerto, así que susurré un "gracias" ella bufó molesta. Y mientras Haydé gruñía, el viento soplaba y el sol salía, en ese momento recordé el último cañón. ¿Dónde estaba Dominic? Y fue como volver a vivir la muerte de Fabián, mi pecho se movía con rudeza y me costaba inhalar, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y todo daba vueltas mareándome, comencé a mirar a todos lados en su búsqueda y sin querer mis ojos se aguaron.

Estaba ahí afligida sin saber porque, preocupada sin saber el porqué.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi venir caminando con dificultad entre la nieve, todo volvió a ser normal, el sol siguió saliendo, mi respiración se apaciguó al igual que el vaivén desesperado de mí pecho y las lágrimas no salieron de mis ojos. Caminó un poco más y nos alcanzó.

- Quién sea que haya muerto, no fue en este bosque. – afirmó. Sin mirarme ofreció su brazo a Haydé que lo tomó y ambos caminaron hasta la pradera. – Vámonos. –dijo.

Y en ese mismo instante me sentí la más estúpida sobre Panem.

…

Recorrimos la pradera y pasamos a través del laberinto, siguiendo las marcas que habíamos dejado en los arbustos. Al llegar a la cornucopia vimos a Axel sentado sobre unas cajas mirando a ambas direcciones. Con sólo ver a Haydé mal herida corrió en su ayuda e ignoró olímpicamente a Dominic, que al parecer no podía importarle menos. Yo no quería mirarlo, ni siquiera estar cerca de él, ni de ninguna otra persona.

Caminé en una dirección completamente diferente y me senté sobre una caja de provisiones, vi como él se sentó más cerca de lo hubiese aguantado y decidí ir a la playa a curarme, necesitaba lavar toda la sangre de mi ropa. Él me miró dubitativo.

- Descuida, huir por la montaña o subir el risco seria "estúpido"

Así hecha una furia me fui hasta la playa, en el camino encontré sangre, marcas de uñas y demás indicios que me hicieron pensar en todos los tributos que habrían muerto ahí. En mí completa soledad reflexioné acerca de muchas cosas, lo que pasó en el bosque de invierno no podría volver a repetirse, él era mi enemigo y tarde o temprano tendría que matarlo. También sentada a orillas de la playa noté que habría sido una verdadera locura bajar por el risco y que lo más probable era que los profesionales hubieran visto como bajaba por ahí, y me sentí más estúpida que antes.

El agua era fresca y con el clima caluroso no había nada mejor que hacer, me quité las botas y apenas entré, el agua a mí alrededor se tiñó de rojo así que resolví desvestirme. La prenda que tapaba mí busto jamás volvería hacer blanca por mucho más que la refregara contra las rocas, en su lugar quedó un intenso color rosa, mis pantalones eran negros así que no se notaba y mí ropa interior era un desastre aún así, me gustaba estar desnuda ahí en el agua en completa calma. Palpé la cortadura de mí abdomen y al igual que la de mí pierna cuando estaba con Siró ya casi no se notaba. Entonces me pregunté si hubiese podido evitar la muerte de Fabián con esa pomada, y no sólo me sentí estúpida también me sentí culpable.

Salí del agua, y aunque ya no sentía tanto dolor, me encontraba mal. Me vestí con la ropa aún mojada y caminé de regreso a la cornucopia. Me esperaba un modesto plato de comida, y mientras comía escuché a Dominic hablar con Axel mientras Haydé descansaba acostada sobre una bolsa para dormir. Al parecer el grupo que había ido por el bosque de otoño estaba teniendo problemas, pero Dominic concluyó que reposaríamos y mañana temprano iríamos a ayudarlos ya que nosotros habíamos cumplido nuestra parte. Así que tomé una bolsa para dormir y me acosté en el verde pasto a una distancia considerable de Haydé, mientras el viento soplaba y Axel vigilaba.

…

De un momento a otro desperté en el distrito siete, tumbada junto a Fabián en la cama de nuestros padres, era una bonita tarde fría y mientras yo dormía él me miraba protegiéndome, en esos momentos sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y todo lo demás perdía importancia. Hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ser azules y se volvieron negros y profundos como los de Siró, me atacó, comenzó a golpearme y ya no era Fabián ni el chico del distrito ocho, era esa chica del cuatro. A mi lado estaba uno de mis sables y tal como hice antes lo tomé y se lo hundí en el cuello y tan pronto como cayó al suelo empezó a retorcerse espasmódicamente como si algo le quemase la garganta, la tarde se volvió oscura el aire se tornó pesado y exiguo. Entonces pude escuchar los gritos desesperados, los jadeos y susurros los llantos y todas las plegarias de cada tributo muerto y deseé más que nada morir ahí mismo, sólo quería dejar de escucharlos, porque sabía que estaban en mi mente y que jamás iban a salir de ella.

Desperté agitada y sudando frío, había sido sólo una pesadilla aunque todo me pareció tan real. Los tres profesionales estaban reunidos discutiendo sobre su próximo movimiento pero no pasaron por alto mi aparatoso despertar, me levanté y traté de relajarme y tranquilizar mi respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Dominic sentándose cerca de mí, sobre unos baúles.

- Si, fue un mal sueño eso es todo.

- Vamos a entrar los cuatro en el bosque de otoño dentro de un momento así que prepárate. – en su mano tenía una manzana verde.

- ¿Y si hay otros tributos en el bosque de invierno? – pregunté. - ¿no les dejaríamos el camino libre a la cornucopia?

- Sí, pero si existiese otro tributo en ese lado los vigilantes lo hubiesen atraído a nosotros cuando estábamos débiles para ver más sangre. – dijo como si fuese más que obvio. – La arena está diseñada para eso, nosotros los buscamos en los bosques y ellos defienden su territorio.

- ¿Y sí no es así?

- No lo sabemos, pero si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí no lo averiguaremos.

Yo sólo asentí, y él siguió mirándome fijamente y ya no parecía aquel chico frío que mató a mi hermano.

- Sé lo que estas pensando de mi. – podía ver su pequeña risita. – Pero a veces debes ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Con eso puso la manzana sobre mis manos y la cortó, pero no era un corte vertical como comúnmente las personas dividimos una manzana, Dominic le había hecho un corte horizontal. Y entonces se alejó, pude ver como justo en medio de la manzana había una flor de cinco pétalos, hecha debido al corte y al orificio de las semillas y jamás algo en mucho tiempo me había parecido tan hermoso.

* * *

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	11. Chapter 11

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter eleven

Cuando Fabián y yo no podíamos dormir mi madre siempre nos contaba historias, cuentos o simplemente memorias de su vida, mi favorita siempre fue la historia de cuando ella conoció a mi padre. Me gusta más que cualquier otra porque ella la narraba con pasión y eso la hacía eternamente feliz, sonreía cada vez que lo hacía como sí la volviese a vivir una y otra vez, yo me preguntaba si alguna vez me ocurriría algo así, mi padre escuchaba atentamente como ella pronunciaba cada palabra y también sonreía, Kler casi nunca estaba para escuchar esas historias, pero cuando estaba trataba de disimular su sonrisa y Fabián me abrazaba siempre que podía y las oía en silencio.

Mi madre tenía quince años y mi padre dieciocho cuando se conocieron, ambos vivían en la parte más pobre del distrito siete pero curiosamente jamás se habían visto, ni en la escuela, ni en ningún otra parte. Mi madre desde pequeña sufría de hiperactividad y dislexia por lo tanto no salía muy bien en las clases y le costaba tener la atención fija mucho tiempo en cualquier cosa, cuando lo intentaba siempre fallaba. Un día luego de la escuela ella salió a caminar al bosque como a veces solía hacer, mientras caminaba y observaba las aves se topó con un gigantesco oso negro, el animal estaba al lado de un pequeño río pescando, pero al no conseguir más alimento se interesó por lo que vio a su alrededor y decidió que comer a mi madre sería lo mejor, así que la persiguió hasta un claro; Ella cada vez que contaba la historia hacía como el oso, gruñía y rumiaba, luego de hacer eso y ver como Fabián y yo reíamos nos preguntaba por donde había quedado y que era tan gracioso, lo que nos daba más risa. Cuando ella llegó al claro encontró un hueco debajo de los árboles y se escondió en él, el oso la había visto y furioso comenzó a romper las ramas que creaban el hoyo a los pies del árbol, pero justo antes de que fuese a estirar su gran pata y jalar a mi madre de sus piernas una flecha se clavó en su cuello, el oso empezó a gemir de dolor y antes de que se fuese del lugar otra flecha perforó su pescuezo, el animal cayó y no se movió nunca más del sitio.

Aún así mi madre estaba muy asustada y no planeaba salir de ahí, fue entonces cuando vio la sombra de una persona y luego los brillantes ojos azules de mi padre, este le tendió la mano y ella no lo pensó dos veces. Luego de eso ellos siempre se reunían en ese claro del bosque, después de que ella saliera de la escuela y él fuese a cazar, desde ese momento eran ellos dos contra todo. Mi madre decía que él siempre hablaba mucho pero eso jamás la había molestado, ella nunca había hablado tanto con una persona en toda su vida, eso la hacía feliz y aunque ella fuese disléxica y le costaba prestar atención a casi todo no perdía de vista esos ojos azules. Posteriormente mi padre estuvo en todo, en la muerte de mis abuelos maternos; ya que mis abuelos paternos habían muerto hace muchos años, y en las demás cosas. Mi madre solía decirme cuando Fabián ya estaba dormido que ella había aprendido sobre ese hermoso sentimiento gracias a mi padre, y yo nunca había entendido a que se refería.

Una noche luego de que mi madre nos contara la historia y se fuese a descansar, mi padre me encontró mirando al bosque del distrito siete por la ventana de nuestro cuarto y me preguntó en voz baja si todo estaba bien. Él era un hombre muy serio pero siempre me regalaba una sonrisa aunque no se la pidiese, entonces le comenté sobre esas palabras que siempre me decía mi madre al terminar de contar su historia. Mi padre me reclinó sobre la cama, sonrió con ternura y me besó la frente, su gestó era cálido algo que jamás había visto en otra persona y antes de irse me susurró "Amor Fallen, amor".

Por eso creo que es mi historia favorita. Porque trata sobre ellos, sobre nosotros y mi madre siempre la contaba con pasión y mi padre siempre me decía que si no hacíamos las cosas que nos gustaban con pasión entonces realmente no nos gustaban, y nunca antes me había percatado de cuanto los extrañaba.

Ahora me encontraba sin ninguna de esas personas que tanto amaba, sola en la oscuridad de la noche, apunto de adentrarme en un lugar que no conocía y posiblemente en el lugar de mi muerte, porque cuando estás en la arena nunca sabes que te puede suceder. La incertidumbre era lo peor de todo, una cárcel de miedo de los que pocos salen, pero cuando tú vida está en juego tienes que hallar la manera de salir de ahí a toda costa.

Me armé con mis sables y una bolsa de suplementos, caminé tras los profesionales y todos cruzamos el laberinto guiándonos de los signos hechos con tinta roja que el otro grupo había dejado en los arbustos, setos y en el césped del lugar. Remotamente imágenes del sueño anterior vinieron a mi mente y por más que trataba de sacarlas de ahí no podía, sentía el gorgoteo de la garganta ensangrentada de la chica del distrito cuatro y el ácido quemar por dentro a la chica del nueve en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, era simplemente horroroso. En medio del laberinto el capitolio mostró el signo de "los caídos" y todos estábamos ansiosos de saber quien había muerto, el rostro de la chica del distrito tres iluminó el cielo de la arena de los primeros juegos del hambre, Axel y Haydé se miraron.

Comprendí esa mirada muy rápido, ellos eran la única pareja que quedaba, todos los otros tributos habían perdido a sus compañeros de distrito, lo que suponía una gran ventaja para nosotros, yo no quería tener que matar a mi propio compañero. Recordé a Fabián y sus palabras antes de morir "No lo lograras conmigo" y no sabía cómo sentirme porque ahora entendía a que se refería con eso. Al llegar a la entrada notamos que todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hojas de varios colores desde rojas hasta amarillas marrones e incluso algunas verdes, los árboles dejaban caer sus pétalos rápidamente y sentía que pronto quedaríamos sepultados entre todas ellas.

El mar de hojas nos llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos y todos hacían demasiado ruido al caminar, visiblemente esa parte de la arena estaba diseñada para eso alertar que el enemigo estaba cerca. Aún así no podíamos quedarnos parados ahí y tal vez por eso al otro grupo le había costado matar a los tributos que ahí se encontraban, aunque habían asesinado a la chica del tres. Eso me hizo pensar con claridad algunas cosas, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ellos asesinaban a Marceline? La alianza se hubiese roto y yo estaría quien sabe donde con Dominic, Haydé y Axel. Y ahí avanzando en medio de la nada con cuatro extraños pensé en la que tal vez si sería una idea suicida, cavilé en abandonar a los profesionales y unirme a Marceline, ella y yo podríamos ayudarnos, no quería que la mataran y suponía que ella pensaba lo mismo de mí.

Así que guardé silencio y les seguí el juego hasta que escuchamos un grito desgarrador, era una mujer, Las hojas se movían en todas direcciones y parecía que el grito se multiplicaba y Marceline no estaba cerca para decirme que ella y todo lo demás iba a estar bien.

Dominic nos hizo una seña hacía el oeste y todos empezamos a correr detrás de él, llegamos a una pequeña laguna en medio de un circulo de árboles, la luna entraba en medio de estos dándole luz al lugar, seguimos escuchando correteos a lo lejos y luego sentimos pequeños gritos muy cerca, Haydé ignoró la presencia de Dominic y siguió corriendo un poco más perdiéndose de vista, aunque seguíamos escuchándola andar y dentro de un momento paró, Pasaron unos minutos y Haydé comenzó a gritar. Axel salió en su ayuda y más atrás yo y Dominic, llegué al lugar donde estaban los tres reunidos frente a un cuerpo en el suelo, podía sentir el sollozar desesperado, me acerqué un poco más y Haydé sostenía la cabeza de Ámbar que estaba tirada y no podía hablar con claridad, luego de unos segundos pisé la sangre de la superficie y noté que a mitad de la rodilla tenía clavada un hacha.

Palidecí y todo me daba vueltas, jamás había visto una herida tan fuerte y la persona que lo hizo no tenía intenciones de matarla sino de herirla, de hacerla sufrir, como Haydé con Siró. Todos estaban pasmados sin saber qué hacer, entonces Axel habló.

- ¿Creen que la chica del distrito doce lo haya hecho? – y todos asintieron levemente menos yo, Marceline jamás haría algo como eso.

- Eso espero. – dijo Dominic.

Ámbar gemía y sollozaba bastante fuerte, no podía verla así y al parecer Haydé tampoco, ella se levantó dejando su cabeza con cuidado en el suelo, tensó una flecha en su arco y apuntó a su corazón, entonces yo me coloqué entre ellas y miré a la rubia.

- Vamos quítate. – indicó sin dejar de apuntarme con la saeta.

- No puedes matarla sin más.

- ¿Acaso quieres que siga sufriendo? – preguntó.

- No, pero no debes decidir por ella, es su vida. – Dije, Axel sacó su cuchillo y Dominic se puso frente a él.

- ¡Ya no sirve para nada! – Gritó Haydé furiosa. - ¡Jamás ganará los juegos!

- Haydé tiene razón. – Dominic me miró. – Sin embargo no es tu vida y tú no decides por ella. – la mencionada bufó - ¿Quieres Morir? – preguntó a Ámbar

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y siguió gimoteando, Haydé la miró al parecer decepcionada de su respuesta y luego a mí.

- Pues entonces hazlo tú.

Se alejó un poco y se reclinó sobre un árbol, yo miré a la chica del once y supe que en realidad si quería vivir y lo único que yo podía hacer por ella era cortar su pierna. No era muy buena en estas cosas pero había visto una vez como arreglaban este tipo de heridas, aún así estaba bastante nerviosa, si algo salía mal sería culpa mía. Entonces Dominic me dio su mano y él si estaba ahí para hacerme saber que todo estaría bien.

Le pedí a Haydé que fuese por una tapa de hierro de alguna de las cajas de provisiones, vendajes, esa mágica pomada y una tela, a Axel le ordené hacer una fogata y Dominic me ayudaría a curarla. Cuando Haydé llegó con lo que le pedí y el chico del dos ya tenía la fogata lista les exigí a ambos calentar la tapa de metal en la hoguera, mientras yo tomaba el hacha, una vez que la sacara de su posición tenía que dejarla caer y cortar el hueso.

- ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento? – Dominic sostenía la cabeza de la joven. - ¿Cuándo te enseñé a tirar los cuchillos?

- Si. – temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Es lo mismo, rápido y con fuerza.

Él la sostuvo con brío y ella asintió, tomé el hacha en mis manos y la saqué de su articulación, ella se movió con ímpetu debido al malestar y casi fallé al cortar su pierna, por suerte el hueso se quebró a la perfección. Ella gritó de dolor y quedó inconsciente, Dominic alzó su pierna y comenzamos a limpiar la sangre que brotaba de su herida, era mucha pero logramos controlar la hemorragia, con el hierro caliente cauterizamos la herida, aplicamos la crema y vendamos la pierna. Haydé y yo nos quedamos cuidando a Ámbar y ambos chicos fueron a buscar algo que sirviera de apoyo para que ella se levantara y pudiese caminar.

Mientras estaba sentada ahí con Haydé en medio del boscaje sentí pasos muy cerca y luego un sonido metálico, escuchamos un forcejeo en medio de las hojas y voces. Me levanté con mis sables en mano y corrí un poco más a la derecha, pasé por algunos arbustos y al llegar a un claro me topé con Rocco que estaba atrapado en una especie de trampa para osos, corrí e intenté ayudarlo, él me indicó que no lo hiciera, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando me moví más trampas se activaron y una encerró mi pie en ella, logré atravesar mi sable a tiempo y la trampa no me hizo tanto daño.

Cuando estaba tirada sobre el suelo tratando de zafarme vi una sombra moviéndose a lo lejos e inconfundiblemente supe quien era y la gran mayoría de las cosas tomaron sentido.

* * *

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	12. Chapter 12

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter twelve

La sombra corrió detrás de los árboles perdiéndose rápidamente, pero había sido demasiado tarde, lo había visto todo, aunque faltasen varias preguntas por respuestas era bastante evidente que desde siempre tuve razón. Me quedé muy quieta en mi posición, obviamente habían más trampas entre las hojas. Rocco se estremecía entre la maleza como si quisiera llevarse consigo todas las trampas para osos, al poco tiempo Dominic llegó al borde del claro y observó la situación. Cualquiera que no pudo ver la sombra diría que era una estafa del capitolio, pero por una extraña razón el tributo del distrito uno no se perturbó en lo absoluto y tomó las circunstancias con calma, poco a poco desactivó cada trampa hasta llegar a mí.

- ¿Sí sabes que no todo el tiempo voy a poder salvarte?, ¿Verdad bonita? – dijo, con esa odiosa voz y sonriendo como si todo fuese una broma.

No sabía si en realidad me molestaba el hecho de que él siempre estuviese ahí o si me gustaba. Dominic bajó hasta mi altura y pacientemente me liberó de esa trampa, ahí ante mis propios ojos, descaradamente, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de lo que hacía, compuso ese gesto cálido que yo jamás había visto en otra persona que no fuese mi padre, y ya se me había olvidado lo tonta que me sentí cuando extendió su brazo para ayudar a Haydé y no a mí, incluso se me había olvidado hasta donde estaba. Rocco se quejó para llamar su atención y Dominic rió por lo bajo, era como si no estuviésemos ahí para matarnos entre nosotros.

Cuando ya ambos estábamos libres y el camino despejado de trampas regresamos hasta el gran árbol donde estaba Ámbar inconsciente y Haydé, pero no había señales de Axel ¿Dónde Podría estar?, Rocco compuso una mirada asqueada al ver la precaria cura que le habíamos hecho a la pierna de la morena.

- ¿Cómo han podido salvarla? Yo pensé que estaba muerta. – su voz era extraña como si todo este escenario fuera insólito.

Todos lo miramos, varios sorprendidos porque era indiscutible que sabía algo más, pero yo lo miraba de otra manera, ¿Cómo podía darla por muerta? Ella estaba respirando y no había sonado el cañón, entonces recordé que Rocco era de todo menos listo.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Haydé molesta.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – al parecer era elemental para todos. – Luca era un traidor, sólo quería llegar a este bosque y salvar a su compañera de distrito, ya saben, la chica del tres.

- Pero ella esta muerta. – corrigió Dominic.

- Cuando llegamos a este bosque y encontramos a la chica del tres Luca nos dijo que iría tras ella para matarla, pero era mentira se encontraron y planearon una emboscada contra nosotros, logramos escapar pero nos separamos, Ámbar mató a esa chica y yo perseguí a Luca, pero lo perdí de vista y cuando regresé a donde estaba Ámbar ya había estirado la pata… o eso creo. – se sentó cerca de la chica del distrito once, como sí aún no pudiera creérselo.

Y todo tomaba sentido tal y como yo lo pensaba, no era la chica del doce era Luca, la sombra, el ataque a la morena, él era suficientemente inteligente para colocar las trampas de osos donde no las viéramos y atraernos a ellas, y todo realmente se acomodaba a una explicación razonable, por venganza había clavado el hacha en la rodilla de Ámbar, yo había escuchado que los del distrito tres no eran de fiar, su astucia y agilidad los hacían bastante temibles, y ahora al mirar el lugar donde debería estar la pierna de la chica del once lo comprobaba, pero aún quedaba una pregunta ¿de dónde habían salido las trampas? No recordaba que en la cornucopia hubiera unas como esas, pero claro estaban los patrocinadores, ¿Cómo competiremos con alguien como él? No estaba segura de eso.

Dominic se llevó la mano a la cara, no sé si porque el chico del nueve era verdaderamente idiota o porque acabamos de enterarnos que había un desertor entre nosotros, tal vez había pensado en que sería difícil acabar con Luca. Recordé que yo quería hacer lo mismo con Marceline y temblé, todos se veían bastante molestos, no es que pretendiera recibir felicitaciones por dimitir, pero tarde o temprano ya no seríamos un equipo.

- Hay que hacer algo. – Haydé se acercó a Dominic. – No podemos darle hostiga a la chica del doce si nos están cazando a nosotros.

- No sólo eso, él sabe todas nuestras tácticas. – se sentó en el suelo. – Y probablemente sepa dónde estamos ahora mismo.

- También contamos con dos miembros menos. – puntualicé. – Ámbar no puede caminar, y alguien tiene que quedarse con ella, seríamos cuatro contra él.

- ¿Supondría un verdadero problema? – Dominic me miró.

No sabía a qué se refería, ¿Acaso menos de nosotros serían suficientes para acabar con Luca? No era nada ilógico pero teníamos que tener un muy buen plan. Mientras cavilaba el asunto, varias hojas se movieron cerca de un arbusto a la izquierda, Haydé sacó su arco y tensó una flecha, Axel salió de entre los matorrales pero en ese momento la rubia soltó la saeta y casi se la clava a uno de los largos tablones de madera que el chico traía en las manos. Todos lo miramos, ¿Qué se supone que intentaba hacer con eso? Luego cuando se acercó entendimos que eran para Ámbar, como una especie de muletas.

La noche cayó tentándonos a descansar, la mayoría de nosotros estábamos cansados, el campamento no quedaba lejos del laberinto de entrada por si necesitábamos huir y aunque sabíamos que no nos podían atacar, por lo menos no a todos juntos, ninguno dormía, exceptuando a Ámbar que estaba dormida desde que le corté la pierna. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral y enigmático, como si esperáramos que el susurrante viento nos diera una idea para atrapar a Luca, como era de suponerse cualquier espera era inútil. Conforme la noche seguía siendo oscura y lúgubre, ya mi cansado cuerpo no podía más y mis ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, en ese momento un cuerpo ajeno al mío comenzó a acurrucarse a mi lado buscando calor aunque, tal vez sólo yo era la excepción, no hubiese ausencia de este. Miré a mí alrededor, Haydé estaba acostada sobre el regazo de Axel, que intentaba tallar con su cuchillo unas muletas para Ámbar y Rocco hacía lo único que indiscutiblemente podía llegar a ser su súper poder, roncar. Entonces sólo faltaba Dominic, bufé y el siguió removiéndose intranquilamente. Cuando él se me acercaba y hacía ese tipo de cosas yo me sentía más acorralada y susceptible que nunca, no me podía negar aunque no se las correspondiera. Era muy inexplicable lo que ocurría en mi mente cuando él estaba junto a mí y no podía recordar un momento en mi vida en donde hubiese sentido algo igual, ni siquiera cerca de Genaro.

Se me aguaron los ojos sin querer, ese chico era el único que no me creía rara, me había brindado su ayuda y la última vez que nos habíamos visto yo le grité cosas horribles. Hasta ahora no me había arrepentido de lo que dije, no es que fuese especialmente orgullosa, pero no podía evitar pensar que en sus manos estaba la salvación de mi único pariente. Sé que de cierta forma pedírselo fue un acto egoísta de mi parte, pero él siempre presumía de la ventaja que tendría si concursaba en los juegos del hambre, y cómo saldría victorioso del capitolio, de cómo tendría una casa en la aldea de los vencedores y cómo yo le pediría vivir ahí con él, sólo me reía, sé que lo decía en broma porque yo jamás le pediría algo así, después de todo si era algo orgullosa.

Ahora me preguntaba si se sentía culpable, o triste, o incluso celoso, no es que me gustase que sintiera algo como eso, pero me daba curiosidad saber cómo tomó la muerte de mi hermano, que pensó cuando Siró me decía bonita, si me creía loca por intentar bajar por el risco y su reacción ante el beso de Dominic ¿Sería mas incrédula que la mía? ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Se habría arrepentido de no haber venido?, me había dicho que yo le gustaba, entonces ¿seguiría gustando de mí? No sabía porque me preocupaba algo como eso, supongo que en el fondo ya lo había perdonado y lo entendía perfectamente.

No sabía a ciencia cierta desde cuando Genaro dejo de gustarme, incluso pienso que no me gustaba y que el problema era que no conocía algo mejor, ¿conocería ahora algo mejor? Miré disimuladamente a Dominic que se acurrucaba más a mi lado, negué con la cabeza y recordé algo que había dejado atrás "el amor apestaba y nadie daba la vida por otra persona de esa forma" en mi mente resonaba su lanza atravesando a mi hermano, y no podía entenderlo ni a él ni a mí. No hallaba una explicación a esos sentimientos, mientras él más se acercaba yo menos podía detenerlo ahí estaba acorralada de esa manera tan cruel entre la muerte de mi hermano y lo que sentía por Dominic.

De pronto varias ideas cruzaron mi cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía trazado en mi mente un plan para intentar atrapar a Luca, no atraparlo, acorralarlo, así como yo ahora, me acomodé en el lugar y miré el cielo, Dominic percibió mi movimiento e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – lo miré severa, después de todo había estado acurrucándose cerca mío.

- Creo que tengo un plan para acorralar a Luca. – dije en voz baja.

- ¿En serio? – ¿sería eso lo que estaba esperando que le dijese? – Bueno cuéntame.

Comencé hablar exiguamente, cómo solo éramos cuatro debíamos trabajar por separado no sólo porque unidos no haríamos gran cosa, juntos no nos podía atacar. Necesitaríamos que alguien colocara las trampas justo a la izquierda del claro donde él las había puesto ¿Quién pensaría que estaban ahí?, Al lado zurdo del mencionado claro había una espesa llanura donde las yerbas llegaban a las rodillas sería perfecto para esconderlas, alguien debería hacer de señuelo y darle caza para llevarlo hasta el claro una vez ahí otros dos lo acorralarían dejando como única opción el camino de la izquierda que lo conduciría hasta las trampas, algo parecido a lo que él hizo, si bien el plan era muy simple pero tal vez algo sencillo era lo que necesitábamos.

Creo que a Dominic le pareció bien porque sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego dijo.

- ¿Por qué pensaste en eso?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.

- En acorralarlo, en hacerle lo que él hizo y no en matarlo.

- No lo sé. – decía la verdad, no se me había pasado por la cabeza matarlo.

- Creo que por eso me gustas, porque sabes apreciar el valor de una vida.

Debí ponerme muy roja porque lo único que recuerdo fue cuando me beso la frente y se fue, supongo que para contar el plan y ver cómo podían desarrollarlo, me acosté en la grama y cerré los ojos. Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida pensé que lo más sensato sería creer que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada y que el chico de ojos avellana jamás se sentó a mi lado y jamás me beso la frente.

…

Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando, incluso Ámbar, la chica estaba usando las rudimentarias muletas que había hecho Axel para ella. Me levanté y Rocco me entregó un poco de queso y galletas para comer, nadie estaba hablando y comencé a entender que todos sabían el plan, no querían que Luca supiera lo que iban hacer, sí es que nos espiaba, y por eso todo se mantenía en silencio ¿Quién sería el anzuelo? De pronto cuando todos terminamos Dominic me miró.

- Necesitamos agua, ve al bosque y trae un poco. – me levanté y él me lanzó un frasco vacío.

Teníamos perfectamente varios frascos de agua, pero necesitábamos una excusa para que el señuelo saliera sólo, ¿Por qué yo? Luego la imagen de Haydé apareció en mi mente diciendo algo como "fue tu idea, bonita" y la sangre me hirvió, comencé a caminar más aprisa pasé el claro y la llanura de la izquierda, no sabía a dónde iba pero no podía detenerme y tenía que ganar tiempo para que los demás colocaran las trampas.

Llegué hasta lo que parecía ser el terminar de un río y allí me detuve, llené el frasco y cuando estuve a punto de darme la vuelta escuché pasos, no era parte del plan pero seguí los sonidos subiendo cuesta arriba por el río, mientras más avanzaba el río se hacía más grueso y los pasos ya no eran sino una dulce voz, me detuve bastante lejos en un sendero que tenía varios árboles enormes y el río lo dividía en dos, me quedé en medio mirando hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, divisé a una chica, estaba subida a un árbol y cantaba muy fuerte, más de lo que debería, me quedé mirándola embelesada y luego el contorno tomó forma, era Marceline. Me alegré enormemente, ¡estaba perfecta!, Luego entendí que solo podía ser ella. Seguí mirando como cantaba, ¿debería ir a su lado? ¿Luego que pasaría? ¿Me tendría confianza? No estaba segura, tal vez Marceline había cambiado como Siró, escuché zumbidos y vislumbré algo que me puso los pelos de puntas, en todos los arboles había mínimo un pequeño nido de rastrevispulas.

Esas feas avispas que con su picadura vuelven loco al más cuerdo, las ignoré momentáneamente y decidí que sí Marceline no me aceptaba como aliada siempre podía volver al campamento de los profesionales, en el instante en que iba a correr hacía ella sentí las hojas detrás de mí crujir, me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar el cuchillo de Luca y ver como se incrustaba en uno de los árboles, desenvainé mis sables y me dispuse a seguir el plan; claro abandonando toda posibilidad de unirme a Marceline, perseguí al desarmado Luca que corría devolviéndose cuesta abajo por el río, todo fue según el plan, él era muy rápido pero no tanto como yo, en muchas oportunidades pude cortarlo pero no lo hice y sólo me decidí a corretearlo hasta el punto de encuentro, cuando entró en el claro y llegó al centro Dominic y Rocco lo emboscaron, el chico del distrito tres miró detrás de sí y me vio apunto de acuchillarlo con mis alfanjes así que ágilmente me esquivó y corrió a la izquierda, pero cuando salió a la llanura se tropezó con las trampas cayéndose, rodando a gran velocidad por el sendero y en un momento del perecedero recorrido se golpeó la cabeza con una enorme piedra, estaba muy aturdido y no podía levantarse.

Corrí hasta él y a los segundos llegaron los otros, felices de haber atrapado a Luca, lo miré a los ojos, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera me había puesto a detallarlo, era de piel aceitunada y de ojos marrón oscuro, no podía enfocar bien debido al golpe pero notaba esa mirada de pánico y miedo. Dominic tomó su lanza y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo para terminar con todo Haydé lo detuvo.

- ¿Acaso estas chiflado? – se reía escandalosamente. – Él no se muere hasta que yo lo diga.

- Pues entonces hazlo tu sola.

Dominic guardó su lanza y la rubia junto con el chico enorme del distrito nueve comenzaron a torturar a Luca, no había entendido lo que sucedía hasta que escuché los gritos y vi como poco a poco le arrancaban la piel. Justo en el momento en que iba a empujar a Haydé, el mayor me tomó de los brazos y me arrastró lejos la escena, cuando estuvimos al borde de la planicie suficientemente lejos de ellos pero sin perderlos de vista, el tributo del uno me soltó.

- ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer algo así? – dije mirando como despellejaban vivo a Luca.

- Por que fueron... -Se retractó. - Fuimos transformados... – los juegos los habían cambiado. – A esto me refería cuando dije que tu sí sabias apreciar el valor de una vida, por que eres diferente.

Lo miré a los ojos llorando y él me abrazó protectoramente, me hundí en su pecho y seguí sollozando levemente, no entendía eso de "ser transformado" pero no le di importancia, él colocó sus manos en mis oídos para que no escuchara los desgarradores gritos del chico del tres y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero las imágenes se veían rápidamente en mi cerebro una y otra vez, más rápido y retorcido que nunca. Al igual que yo Luca estaba acorralado y ambos estábamos siendo torturados, su cañón sonó y a diferencia de él yo seguía viva.

* * *

"Cuando la perdida de una vida no nos conmueve el termino humano no nos describe"

**_~¡May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


	13. Chapter 13

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter thirteen

¿En qué momento se había televisado la muerte de dieciséis personas? Habíamos pasado los últimos ocho concursantes y ni cuenta me había dado. Aún estaba parada ahí en medio de la inmensa llanura con Dominic abrazándome y yo sollozando estáticamente, cerré los ojos y podía verme y sentirme todavía en el siete, caminando de la mano con mi hermano, parada frente a la enorme plataforma con las demás chicas, luego de eso no mencionaban mi nombre, ni el de mi hermano, volvíamos a casa y todo seguía como siempre. Pero muy dentro de mí me sabía en medio de la nada, con un montón de desconocidos que odiaba y otro que podía darse el caso de ser todo lo contrario.

El cuerpo de Luca pasó a ser una masa sanguinolenta sin forma que al parecer no valía la pena seguir torturando, por lo que Haydé y Rocco decidieron irse caminando contando lo maravilloso que era sentir el ligero filo de la navaja halar la piel, y Dominic me invitó a caminar cerca de él sin perder de vista a los otros dos tributos. Era una sensación extraña, ya no lloraba, pero tampoco podía cavilar correctamente, prefería no pensar y sólo dejarme llevar por la corriente de ideas que se mecían en todas partes a mí alrededor, que tan paradójico sería decir que había pasado mi vida entera sin vivir en absoluto y que de pronto todo se concentraba en un instante, en un momento, en una decisión. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando llegamos al campamento Haydé le dio la noticia a Ámbar y esta se alegró de sobre manera, sentía tanta pena. Rocco se sentó estremeciendo el suelo y sacó de las bolsas varias reservas de comida y las repartió, decidiendo que necesitaríamos energías para salir a plena luz de luna a cazar al último tributo, obviamente él y su cerebro de maní no comprendieron rápidamente el significado de todas esas palabras hasta que la tensión nos envolvió a cada uno, pesada e irrespirable, todos nos miramos porque sabíamos que luego de matar a Marceline; sí es que eso llegaba a suceder, la alianza acabaría.

- Bueno creo que todos sabemos quién morirá primero. – Rocco miró a Ámbar que le devolvió un vistazo cargado de rencor. – Lo que es triste porque no es justo. – Corrigió, y yo lo miré ¿Acaso algo en todo esto era justo?

- No nos lamentaríamos, sí alguien dejara de hacerle caso a su noviecita. – Dijo Haydé.

Todos callaron y yo comencé a pensar a que se refería, debí parecer idiota cuando sin disimulo miré a Dominic y era claro que todos hablaban de nosotros, como también era claro que Haydé me mataría en cuanto el grupo se desintegrara, y no solo eso, sugería a los demás una posible unión entre Dominic y yo luego de esos acontecimientos venideros. Todos miraban al chico del distrito uno esperando la mínima señal de cualquier posible disturbio o inquietud acerca de la reciente especulación, pero era como si no la hubiese escuchado y el viento se la hubiese llevado lejos.

- No somos nada. – me aclaré la garganta. – Yo…

- ¿Y si lo fuésemos qué? No creo que suponga un gran problema para ti. – dijo interrumpiéndome y miró a Haydé, con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

Por esas respuestas sarcásticas yo no podía entender a un hombre como él, era como si tratara de leer mi mente y manipularme a su antojo, haciéndome perder la razón y mientras más lo hacía más tonta me sentía. Todos callaron y yo reiteré que no éramos nada, me levanté y contemplé el horizonte oscurecer. Cuando todos terminaron de comer y ya estaban listos para partir en busca de la chica del doce, Dominic los detuvo y el silencio se hizo.

- Tengo un plan, pero es algo diferente. – dijo atrayendo la curiosidad de todos. – podemos hacer un pacto.

- Explica las reglas. – Axel habló detrás de Haydé que se cruzó de brazos.

- Es muy sencillo, el que logré matar a la chica faltante tendrá un instante antes que los demás para salir corriendo, como es obvio no podrán seguirlo hasta pasado. –Pensó rápidamente.- diez segundos, con eso será suficiente.

- Entonces si la mato supondría una ventaja para tener tiempo de huir del grupo. – Ámbar razonó y Dominic Asintió.

- ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó el líder.

Todos se miraron y asintieron con un atisbo de traición, obviamente era de suponer que era una trampa si yo, hipotéticamente, mataba a Marceline, Haydé no esperaría para darme caza ni un segundo, si era así ¿Por qué Dominic lo había planteado? ¿Sería para dar ventaja a Ámbar? o ¿para algo más? Suponía otra pieza que había aparecido de la nada para armar el rompecabezas que resultaba ser el tributo del distrito uno.

Comenzamos a caminar en el seno de la noche hasta llegar al claro; donde habían estado colocadas las trampas anteriormente, luego del claro el camino se dividía en dos partes, en el camino de la derecha (en el sentido de la entrada del laberinto) estaba el río y el lugar donde Marceline se encontraba, y en el de la izquierda estaba la llanura donde habían matado a Luca.

- ¿Qué camino elegimos? – dijo Haydé.

- La izquierda. – me mostré segura, mi intención no era llevarlos hasta Marceline.

Rápidamente Rocco dijo a la izquierda y Ámbar también, Dominic mencionó la derecha y como era de esperarse, Axel tratando de pasar por tierra la autoridad del chico del uno comenzó a dirigirse a la izquierda, todos lo seguimos y yo no puede evitar sonreír de victoria. Caminamos toda la noche, sólo había tierra, pasto y árboles sin ningún rastro de Marceline, aún faltaba medio pasaje por recorrer, cuando todos se tiraron al suelo y no pensaban levantarse, así que se indicó que descansarían y que Rocco haría la primera guardia. El tiempo paso lento y clamado, sin prisa ni pausa, y cuando Rocco se sintió sin fuerzas para seguir yo tomé su turno, esperando pacientemente que cayera al suelo dormido con estrépito. El día comenzó a reemplazar la noche, y yo comencé a inquietarme, si quería irme y dejarlos ese sería el momento perfecto, levanté mis cosas y caminé muy despacio lejos de los tributos, hasta llegar a unos arbustos bastante grandes, justo en ese momento sentí la aguda y penetrante voz de Haydé.

- ¿Vas alguna parte? – tenía un cuchillo en mano.

En un tiempo de aproximado dos segundos, mi mente adopto una idea loca y entonces todo mi ser de adapto a esa idea y comencé a fingir una excusa perfecta.

- ¡Shh! – dije en susurro. – no hagas ruido, he escuchado algo.

Al principio la rubia me miró de reojo revisándome, mientras yo fingía ver algo detrás del arbusto en un punto incierto del inmenso espacio oscuro, lo cierto es que mientras miraba aparentando "haber escuchado algo" me di de cuenta que los dos caminos (el de la derecha por donde estaba Marceline y el de la izquierda por donde estábamos) se cruzaban a este punto y era posible que no estuviésemos tan lejos de la chica del doce como estaba planeando, lo sabía porque había corrido todo ese lugar junto a Luca cuando le estaba dando caza, así que empecé a distanciarme del arbusto para no levantar ninguna sospecha, hasta que Haydé se creyó el absurdo cuento y decidió ir a investigar, instintivamente la seguí.

- Estas segura que es por aquí. –caminamos el espeso boscaje. – Podría ser un animal salvaje o una trampa.

- Si tienes razón, lo mejor sería volver y alertar a los demás. – susurré.

Ella me miró escudriñadora y cuando se giró para volver al grupo la triste melodía cantada por la dulce voz de Marceline sonó inundando nuestros oídos, ambas miramos al lugar de donde provenía la voz y allí se encontraba de espaldas, despojando a unos cuantos arbustos de sus fresas. De los ojos de Haydé brilló una chispa de perversidad y en ese momento la torpe idea de Dominic de dar ventaja al que matara a la chica del doce, me pareció aún más torpe y antes de que la rubia pensara o hiciera cualquier locura en contra de Marceline decidí salir corriendo hasta ella.

Inmediatamente sentí el correteo de Haydé detrás de mí, yo era más rápida pero aún así me percaté de su cuchillo pasando cerca de mi nuca, me atrevo a decir que me cortó un mechón de cabello, y luego escuché el sonido hueco de este clavándose en un árbol cercano. Dicho acto fue estúpido por que ella no llevaba su arco y flecha a la mano, literalmente no le presté mayor atención y solo me dispuse a correr tras Marceline, que luego de haberse percatado de mí presencia salió de la misma forma perdiéndose de vista, desgraciadamente sabía muy dentro de mí que lo había hecho mal, no importa cuánto más se retrasaran los profesionales igual acabarían con ella, así que debido a mis remordimientos internos seguí tratando de hacerla parar, pero era igual o más veloz que yo. Recorrimos algunos senderos y nos metimos en varias enredaderas, hasta llegar al terminar de un río, uno que ambas conocíamos muy bien, ya que cuesta arriba estaba el lugar donde ella se había refugiado en todo el transcurso de los juegos. Ella siguió andando hasta que llegamos al sendero con árboles enormes y un río que lo atravesaba por la mitad, se sumergió hasta las rodillas en el río y me miró, su sonrisa no era cruel, y no creí que fuese hacer algo, me detuve en silencio y nos conectamos por un instante, bajó su turbia mirada azulada a mi broche de sinsajo y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír y sabía que ambas estábamos felices de vernos vivas.

Quedé a pocos pasos de abrazarla cuando escuchamos voces y correteos, se me revolvió el estomago de pensar que lo próximo que iba a pasar sería culpa mía, así que comencé a gritarle que se fuera y que yo los distraería, ella negó con un mohín y me señaló arriba, miré incrédula la copa de los árboles y divisé las avispas revoloteando en casi todos los panales que habían, por no decir que eran muchos, en el centro había uno especialmente grande. Ella movió su cuchillo, girándolo a gran velocidad en su mano y entendí de que se trataba todo, justo en el momento en que los profesionales entraban a la senda yo salí corriendo.

No me detuve a percatarlos, sentí el golpe del panal reventarse contra el suelo, el bullicio de las avispas enfurecidas, gritos de auxilio y correteos desenfrenados, yo simplemente corrí y sabía para donde, lejos de Marceline, lejos del río, lejos de todo, terminé el camino de la derecha y pasé rauda y veloz por el claro, cuando casi estaba a punto de llegar al laberinto escuché más fuerte la presencia de los profesionales y sus voces maldiciendo aquí y allá, sentí una estocada punzante en mi costado izquierdo y luego de eso un cañón, recé internamente, no quería creer que Marceline pudiera estar muerta y luego de eso mi mente hizo un vuelco al asunto y pensé en que tampoco quería creer que Dominic terminara de esa forma, pero simplemente no podía detenerme, crucé el laberinto y por alguna razón a mitad de este comencé a sentirme mareada y mis pasos ya no eran tan rápidos, habían varios caminos iguales y todo daba vueltas, siguiendo las indicaciones pude salir, pero ya mis piernas no aguantaban más mi peso, caminé ostentosamente hasta la cornucopia y examiné mi herida, era una picada de rastrevispula.

De la picada empezaron a salir flores de colores, y poco a poco mi mente fue olvidando la idea de que se debían a las alucinaciones y solo podía concentrarme en seguir tratando de llegar a la entrada sur de la arena de los juegos, era una sensación extraña mientras más caminaba más lejos me encontraba, hasta que, en un punto fortuito me caí, miré hacia la entrada y no creía lo que mis ojos veían, parado justo en la puerta estaba él, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Allí sin nada más que solo pasto, aire y la presencia perturbadora de mi hermano, estaba vestido con un traje negro y no tenía ni sangre ni heridas, como si nunca lo hubiese visto morir en mis brazos el primer día de los juegos, no sabía que me causaba mas impresión verlo vivo o ver como se acercaba a paso firme a mí y me extendía su mano, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el corazón repiqueteaba como tambor contra mi pecho, la tomé y él me ayudó a llegar hasta el mar, mientras nos movíamos a prisa noté que no me miraba solo me sostenía, cuando llegamos a la orilla y pestañeé rápidamente, él ya no estaba, por objetivo siguiente me lancé sumergiéndome en el agua roja, era espesa y asfixiante como la sangre, comencé a hundirme y todo se volvió frío y aterrador, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la corriente.

Creí que había pasado horas sumergida, pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Salí a la superficie y respiré el preciado aire y volví a las profundidades, justo cuando todo parecía calmarse escuché el bullicio proveniente de arriba y luego sentí los cuerpos ajenos al mío zambullirse en el agua, asemejando a meteoritos atravesando la atmósfera en un momento de pánico un cuerpo indescifrable chocó contra mi cabeza e hizo que todo diera vueltas, intenté salir a la superficie pero mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, no podía siquiera mover mis músculos, me hundía poco a poco, tenía los ojos abiertos y antes de perder la conciencia pude ver los rayos de sol atravesar el sombrío mar rojo.

* * *

_**~May the odds be ever in your favor!~**_


	14. Chapter 14

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter fourteen

La brisa salina reconfortante y apacible me acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, mecía mi cabello y secaba el agua de mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, en el distrito siete no hay playas ni nada parecido, y estar ahí bajo el sol, con el viento fresco y el agua mojar suavemente las plantas de mis pies a través de mis botas era agradable. No abrí los ojos, me estiré en la enormidad de la arena tibia, los calambres de mis miembros comenzaron a desaparecer y podía sentir el dulce rocé de mi piel fría; debido a la humedad, con el calor sutil del polvo, estaba viva. Tal vez luego de perder la conciencia sumergida en el mar, las olas me arrastraron hasta la orilla y por eso estaba acostada sobre esa pacifico firmamento, solo se oía el sonido de la masa de agua y mi respiración paulatina y acompasada. Seguía con vida ahí en medio de la nada, que en realidad era el medio de todo, como si no pudiese morir, habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no sabía si quería seguir luchando o morir. Pero seguía ahí, irrevocable.

Recordé vagamente a mi hermano extendiéndome su mano y el mar rojo sangre, me revolví en la arena, diciéndome que eso nada más había sido producto de veneno, él estaba muerto, probablemente esperándome frente a nuestra vieja casa en el siete, en una urna de madera, él jamás volvería a darme la mano.

Quería quedarme así para siempre tirada sin poder apreciar nada más que el habitad a mi alrededor, pero poco a poco pude sentir como mis parpados se despegaban y vi el sol en la punta más alta de su recorrido, no brillaba con demasiada intensidad y mis ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente al resplandor del día, me levanté con pereza sintiendo el pinchazo molesto en la parte izquierda de mi dorso, elevé mi camisa y vi el pequeño agujero y el aguijón seco de rastrevíspula dentro del. Me senté de nuevo en la arena y comencé a intentar sacarlo, no dolía demasiado y en un momento ya lo tenía en mis manos, lo lancé lejos al mar y examiné la picadura, era pequeña y estaba roja, pero no dolía al tacto, incluso, ya no dolía para nada.

Volví a erguirme y enderecé mi espalda sonando los huesos de mi columna de una manera agradable, me giré para ver donde se encontraba el resto de los profesionales y me sorprendí enormemente al verlos tirados completamente inconscientes un poco más a la entrada del laberinto, donde la arena terminaba y comenzaba el pasto. Me acerqué con sigilo, estaban completamente desprovistos de armas y de sus facultades, seguí acercándome, Haydé, Rocco y Axel estaban tirados casi amontonados unos con otros y mucho más a la derecha estaba Dominic, su cabello revuelto estaba lleno de arena y sus piernas estaban sepultadas entre un montón de esta. Pude ver que aún tenían las picaduras a flor de piel, grotescas, rojas y palpitantes con las púas llenas de veneno, como era de suponerse ellos habían sido picados mucho más que yo y por ende aún seguían sumergidos en la infinidad de sus subconscientes.

Mientras analizaba la situación, sentí un incesante pitido detrás de mí, me volteé y vi como lentamente descendía un paracaídas directo a mi pecho, parecía un ave en el horizonte, pronto chocó contra mí y se enterró en la arena. Lo tomé dubitativa, ¿Sería para alguien más? ¿Podría tomarlo sin auto destruirme? La sola idea de volar en pedazos como Thomas me revolvió las tripas y las nauseas vinieron sin ser llamadas, Lo abrí sin pensar, rápidamente, con la esperanza de que si algo malo sucedía no fuese tan doloroso, no paso absolutamente nada. Entonces supuse que después de todo si era para mí.

Dentro había una hogaza de pan caliente, un frasco muy pequeño y una carta, tomé la barra del fresco pan, hasta que la vi no me había percatado del hambre que tenía, mientras me la llevaba a la boca abrí el sobre, este rezaba:

"_No sabes cuan feliz estoy de ti, ¡Eres la favorita en todo el capitolio! Ni un alma puede dejar de hablar de ti, de tus heroicas hazañas y de lo compasible que eres, te aman. Pero yo te conozco mejor que ellos, no necesitas su amor, los odias y te dan asco, ellos lo saben y lo aceptan porque aún así te aman. Hay más en juego Fallen, algo que ellos no pueden darte, tu libertad. Ahora es tiempo de que puedas salir de ahí y ser la vencedora que nadie podrá olvidar, ellos no sabrán nada, no sentirán nada, nunca estarán al tanto de quien los mató, ahora más que nunca es tu oportunidad. Deshazte de los demás tributos, todos inconscientes y moribundos, con solo el filo de tus sables en sus cuellos será más que suficiente, todo esto terminará y te esperaré aquí en casa._

_ Con amor, Haakon."_

Casa, susurré tristemente para mis adentros. ¿Sería la misma definición de casa que la que Haakon tenía? No estaba segura de eso, mi casa se había muerto el primer día que pisé esta arena. Pero todo me parecía tan extraño, tomé el pequeño bote y contemplé su interior, era una extraña crema transparente que podía reconocer bien a simple vista, esa pomada que cura cualquier rasguñó, me apliqué muy poco sobre la roncha en mi lateral, el cosquilleo placentero inundo todos mis pensamientos con tan solo seguir frotándola contra mi piel, terminé y con la botella comencé a analizar mi siguiente paso.

Un tributo había muerto, podía ser Ámbar o Marceline, lo que me decía que luego de matar a los profesionales tendría que buscar a otro tributo entre la arena de los juegos, lo que suponía tal vez una o dos horas, donde obviamente el capitolio podía ponerme cualquier trampa y artimaña para impedir que gane, no me lo dejarían tan fácil, eso no era nada ético. Por otra parte, podía curarlos a todos, pero ¿de qué me serviría eso?, los pensamientos se enredaban en mi mente y sentía que desde que vi la muerte de Luca ya no era la misma de antes, mentira, desde que vi la muerte de mi hermano, ya no evaluaba las cosas como antes y solo me dejaba llevar por el miedo, y por lo primero que creía conveniente, todo se revolvió, extendiéndose a lo ancho y largo de mi, enroscándose y retorciéndose continuamente sin importar que quisiera reemplazarlo con algo más, una lluvia de miles de pensamientos surgió, de la misma forma que estrellas fugaces en el cielo nocturno.

Vi a Dominic diciéndome que yo si sabía lo que era el valor de una vida, a Marceline sonriéndome, ella me consideraba de confianza porque no mataba a diestra y siniestra, a Siró diciéndome que yo era diferente y más fuerte que todos, no físicamente, era mejor porque resistía cualquier cosa, volví al rostro de Dominic, diciéndome que estaría ahí conmigo, y entonces todos los nudos de mi mente se disolvieron de sopetón, y ya no estaba más confundida.

Releí la carta y mi mente reflexionó de algo muy importante que no había considerado antes, tal vez esa carta no era de Haakon, lo veía de esa forma porque lo conocía bien, el no era de ese tipo de personas, y aún más corroboré lo que iba hacer, pero no podía darles toda la ventaja, si tenía la oportunidad de jugar las cartas a mi favor, iba hacerlo mejor posible. Lo escuché balbuciente y lacónico un recuerdo, que se había logrado salir de todos los otros atestados en mi cabeza, olvidado para siempre, hasta ahora. "Ellos no son nada sin sus provisiones" no podía recordar nada más que esa frase, ni siquiera quien me la había dicho o si solo la había pensado, pero eso me dio una idea brillante.

Guardé la pomada, terminé mi pan y giré a mí alrededor en busca de mis armas, ahí solo estaban los demás tributos, recorrí el largo camino estrecho y divisé varias de sus armas, el hacha de Rocco, los cuchillos de Haydé, la lanza de Dominic y el machete de Luca. Los tomé todos, y me dirigí a la cornucopia, estaba repleta de comida, armas y demás, cogí un bolso negro y metí algunas provisiones, medicina, comida, agua y mis sables, que estaban al lado de la cornucopia, también añadí el arco y el carcaj de flechas, cerré el bolso y procedí al único lugar de toda la arena en el que estaba segura de que solo yo podía sobrevivir, el bosque de invierno.

Entré en su laberinto el que conocía de memoria, pasé por los setos indicados y pronto sentí el frío proveniente de la entrada, no nevaba pero se podía sentir el aire helado, caminé la senda desprovista de vegetación, hasta que encontré un árbol hueco y deposité el bolso, con mi hazaña ya hecha me dispuse a volver.

El calor me golpeó en la cara, estaba tan acostumbrada al frío que al salir de él me sentía algo mareada, aún así tenía que seguir con el plan, comencé a depositar todo lo restante en cajas de metal llenándolas de suplementos, en una en particular, coloqué agua y comida para cinco personas, también algunos ropajes extra, duré aproximadamente unas cuantas horas en llenar las cajas y vaciar la cornucopia. Cuando no quedó más nada que solo los cofres comencé la peor parte del plan, llevarlas hasta el fondo del mar, arrastré una por una las cajas transportándolas al mar, una vez que estaba en el centro de este, sentía como las pesadas cajas se hundían, perdiéndose en las profundidades del océano, y así ocurrió con todas las demás.

Aproveché e introduje la carta y el paracaídas en una de ellas.

Al final solo quedó el baúl donde había acumulado algunas pocas cosas, y ese era el plan, no tenías que ser del distrito tres para entenderlo, simplemente despojé a los profesionales de sus pertenencias, para hacerlos débiles, y susceptibles como todos. Separé lo que iba a necesitar para ayudarme en el bosque de invierno, ahí aguardaría hasta que lo llegase a necesitar, dejé el baúl para cuando despertaran, sin ningún tipo de armas solo comida para un día y agua, y ahora solo necesitaba encontrar al otro tributo, con la esperanza de que fuese Marceline.

Caminé hasta el laberinto de otoño y me sumergí en el, casi desesperadamente, no había nada más que hojas y las huellas del correteo en el pasto. Al llegar al bosque de otoño divisé algo que hizo que mi esperanza se incrementara, en el suelo cerca de la entrada estaban los largos troncos de madera que Axel había tallado para Ámbar, había sangre y un liquido traslucido en el suelo, y pude ver entre los arbustos la mano de la chica, que era de tez más oscura que la de cualquiera de nosotros, solo estaba su mano. Y me pareció bastante obvio, ella no podía correr bien y lo más probable era que el enjambré la hubiese alcanzado, pobre, pensé.

Pero eso significaba que Marceline podía estar con vida, caminé siguiendo el evidente correteo en el suelo, como pistas para llegar hasta ella, cuando llegué al terminar del rio, noté pequeñas partes del nido de rastrevíspulas depositadas, nadando silenciosamente, tragué saliva y seguí caminando mas allá.

Al llegar a la senda, con el río dividiéndola por la mitad una desesperación me embargó, sentía la frustración en mis venas, tan unida a mi sangre que podían ser una sola, ¿Y si estaba muerta? Su cuerpo no estaba por ningún lugar, No había escuchado otro cañón, tal vez no murió inmediatamente y en la inconsciencia no pude oírlo, instintivamente la rabia se apoderó de mí y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, podía ver más pedazos del panal bailar al ritmo del cauce del río, todo era mi culpa, Me tumbé en el suelo y abracé mis piernas a mi pecho.

Si no la hubiese perseguido los profesionales no la habrían encontrado y ella no tendría por qué haber roto la colmena, mientras lloraba por una causa ya perdida, decidí que ella donde quiera que estuviese no desearía verme así, y gimoteando me levanté, comencé a bajar por el río, y entonces como una gota de agua en el desierto, así de magnifico y repentino escuché el cantar de los pájaros, No cualquier pájaro, eran sinsajos.

Repetían una tonada corta de seis acordes, como la triste canción de Marceline, ¿Estaría viva? ¿Los pájaros le habrían escuchado y por eso repetían? Corrí en dirección al sonido, pasé por el río y subí por la pendiente que llevaba al escondite de Marceline, comencé a mirar en todas direcciones, los pájaros callaron y la encontré, tirada al borde del comienzo del río.

Me acerqué y examiné sus heridas, eran pocas, cinco picaduras y varios rasguños y moretones, procedí con la cura, mientras se la aplicaba no pude evitar sentir que todo había sido mágico, ¿Cómo es que los sinsajos habían cantado si ella no lo hacía? ¿La abrían escuchado hace días y se la habían aprendido? Si es así, resultaba fantástico creer que comenzaron a cantarla justo en el momento oportuno para que yo la escuchara, eran animales, pero estaba segura que no era una coincidencia, sonreí y moví a Marce hasta llegar a un árbol, la recosté en las raíces de esta, y terminé de curarla sacando aguijones y demás, estaba lista, dentro de un tiempo estaría como nueva. Me quedé sentada a su lado, cerca de ella escuchándola respirar pausadamente, mi vista se posó en el río donde la había encontrado, cerca de este, tirado sobre el suelo de barro se encontraba un pequeño bolso de aspecto mohoso, me aproximé y lo tomé. Dentro había algunas frutas y algo de pan, por suerte estaba todo seco, y un cuchillo.

Pensé que aparte de mis armas esta era la única otra que quedaba, y consideré la idea de hacerla desaparecer, si Marceline la tenía y ambas llegábamos al final pensaría en usarla contra mí, lo que era, sin duda, lo que se debía hacer. Estaba confundida, pero no podía dejarla sin algo para defenderse de los profesionales, luego de que despertaran lo más probable sería que vinieran por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarle un arma, lo deje ahí donde estaba y coloqué el bolso a su lado. Ahí parada ante ella supe que era lo mejor para ambas, ella jamás lo sabría, o era posible que sí, pero lo más importante era que ya no me sentía en deuda con ella y si alguna vez nos despedíamos lo haríamos como iguales, como amigas.

Me preparé para irme pero en ese momento, un vago pensamiento me detuvo, devolví mis pasos y me agaché sobre ella, me descolgué el prendedor de Sinsajo y se lo colgué en la camisa, yo sentía que le pertenecía más a ella que a mí, y estaba segura que Liliet sentiría lo mismo, la miré una vez más esperando que fuese la última; ya que no quería ser partícipe de su asesinato, y deseando que estuviese consiente para que sintiera el calor de este concluyente abrazo. Me separé esperando que algo la hubiese hecho despertar, pero nada sucedió, y me fui caminando lentamente por ese pasaje, me lo conocía bien y sabía que lamentablemente no era la última vez que mis pies lo recorrerían.

…

Llegué de nuevo a la cornucopia y me revisé que todo estuviera según el plan, ellos jamás sabrían que fui yo quien los dejo sin provisiones, nunca se enterarían que todo es parte de un plan y que ellos no están beneficiados, recorrí el estrecho callejón que me llevaría a la playa comprobando una vez más que todos seguían tirados ahí sin señal de haberse movido.

Me acerqué a Haydé y comencé a curarla con la pomada, tal como hice con Marce, luego a Rocco y luego a Axel, extraje cada aguijón y los alivié.

Estaba segura que allá en el capitolio y en los distritos se estarían preguntando el porqué no los maté, pero yo sabía que nada era tan fácil como eso, y mirando a un punto incierto en el cielo de la tarde, musité – Este es el espectáculo que estaban pidiendo, aprovechadlo.

Sabía que podían escucharme y por eso lo hice.

Luego miré el resto de pomada y vi el cuerpo de Dominic tirado en la tierra, comencé a desenterrarlo y a quitar cada grano de arena, nunca había podido tenerlo tan cerca de mí y menos de esa forma, coloqué la crema en cada rincón en el que fuese necesario, y me di la oportunidad de detallar cada marca y lunar de su cuerpo, y aunque fuese indigno en ese momento pensar que era, para mí, el ser más bello en el mundo, lo hice y me sentí bien al sincerarme conmigo misma.

Seguí, llegando a su cabello, quitando la arena y peinándolo con los dedos, era de textura suave y marrón claro como los pequeños vellos de sus brazos y piernas, delineé el contorno de sus ojos y las arrugas cerca de su boca producidas por tanto sonreír, y en un momento de poca lucidez me encontré contando sus pecas, dispersas en su joven rostro. La tarde caía con ímpetu como apresurando al anochecer, tal vez el sol quería morir para dejar que la luna disfrutara de la amplitud del cielo, mi mano se movió involuntariamente hasta sus labios circunscribiéndolos y en ese instante, mientras el sol sucumbía en el horizonte, le besé, dulcemente sobre los labios varias veces, si iba a morir; el o yo, no quería olvidarme del sabor de ellos, ni de la textura, ni del color. No estaba bien, pero se sentía bien.

Me detuve mirando otra vez ese rostro en la oscuridad, viéndolo realmente, podía sentir como sus ojos me miraban a través de los parpados cerrados, los percibía por que con el simple hecho de saber que estaban ahí y que eran los suyos, yo me volvía nada. Me acomodé en el hueco de su hombro derecho, acurrucándome con su brazo, aún le miraba.

Dicen que si le dices algo a una persona mientras duerme, tus palabras se quedan en su subconsciente:

- "Te amo" – susurré.

No perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

_**~May the odds be ever in your favor!~**_


	15. Chapter 15

The Original Hunger Games

Chapter Fifteen:

Esa noche traté de dormir, pero era simplemente imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a todos esos tributos muertos, todas esas catástrofes que habían pasado, y solo podía preguntarme que vendría después, cuanto más me quedaría por sufrir para terminar con los juegos del hambre. La noche había terminado tan pronto, ¿O era yo la que había estado tan ocupada muriendo en mis pensamientos que no la había siquiera notado?, los tenues rayos comenzaron a sobresalir por el horizonte y entonces a mi lado el cuerpo inconsciente de Dominic comenzó a moverse, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de mi mente que se me olvidó por completo los otros cuatro cuerpos que despertaban en ese momento de su ensoñación.

Yo estaba tumbada sobre el suelo sin más, no había pensado cual sería mi siguiente movimiento, puedo decir que no se me había ocurrido si quiera pensar que haría cuando despertaran de los efectos del veneno de rastrevispula. Los cuerpos a mí alrededor se movían impacientes sintiendo las últimas señales de la ensoñación y por fin avivaron. Me senté en la arena y ayudé a Dominic a incorporarse, este tosió y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de mi presencia, al notarme me miró aliviado, como si todo este tiempo hubiese pensado que corría peligro, no me quitaba el ojo de encima y al poco tiempo sonrió, y yo también le sonreí, pero no pude hacerlo por más tiempo y despegué mis ojos de los suyos, no podía evitar sentirme culpable, todo lo que había hecho con las provisiones y armas de la cornucopia, sin contar con que no le había siquiera advertido sobre las rastrevispulas, y él solo se preocupaba por mí.

Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, podía ser "buenos días" o "¿Te encuentras bien?" tal vez "te besé mientras dormías, ¿sentiste algo?" pero nada salía, debí parecer tonta o algo peor porque él solo estaba ahí mirándome, esperando que algo increíble saliera de mi boca, luego pensé que lo más inteligente era no decirle nada de lo que ocurrió mientras estaban inconscientes, y mi voz estaba preparada para decirle "¿Cómo te sientes?", pero eso tampoco pasó, en su lugar sentí un correteo y luego un alarido algo se abalanzó sobre mí y me golpeó en la sien izquierda, solo podía escuchar un pitido agudo en mis oídos y cuando pude enfocar con precisión vi a Dominic sosteniendo a Haydé que se encontraba encima de mí, ella trataba de zafarse del agarré del mayor pero solo lograba empeorar su situación, sin más rodeo me escabullí por debajo de ambos y logré salir del medio de la riña. Toqué mi sien, estaba sangrando terriblemente por ahí, ¡Que tonta había sido!, Debí haber recordado que Haydé me odiaba y no perdería la oportunidad para atacarme por no haberles avisado de las rastrevispulas, Dominic la soltó y se puso en medio de ambas para protegerme.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi arma?! – gritó Haydé acercándose más a Dominic intentando pasar sobre él.

Intenté parecer normal, como si todo para mi fuese nuevo.

- ¡No lo sé! – le espeté. – Yo desperté hace poco tiempo.

- No hay ningún arma. – Comprobó Axel. – Ni los cuchillos, ni el hacha, ni la lanza, tampoco está el carcaj, incluso sus sables han desaparecido.

- ¿Ya ves? – dije comprobando mi supuesta inocencia.

Dominic la empujó un poco más, y ella me miró con puro odio, los profesionales se fueron caminando hasta la cornucopia, y yo me levanté trastabillando tratando de seguirles el ritmo, mientras andaba por el estrecho camino del sur pensé en que lo mejor habría sido matar a Haydé cuando pude, resoplé para mis adentros. Al llegar hasta la cornucopia y ver sus caras de asombro absoluto no pude evitar sonreír, estaban perdidos, sin nada más que unas cuantas cosas que les permitirían sobrevivir esa tarde, Bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre, claramente ellos no me escucharon decirles eso.

Compuse mi mejor cara de pánico, como si fuese para mí lo peor que jamás me había pasado, y todos me creyeron, o casi todos. Dominic revisó la única caja que quedaba y encontró las pocas cosas que había dejado.

- ¿Crees que hayan sido los vigilantes? – pregunté apoyándome en la cornucopia.

- No tengo la menor duda. – Contestó Dominic, por dentro estaba exultante, el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

- ¿Por qué lo harían? – Rocco rebuscó en toda la estructura sin encontrar nada más.

- ¡Porque somos los más privilegiados! – Haydé estaba irascible. – Lo teníamos todo, armas, comida, ¡Todo! Y ahora solos nos han dejado estas migajas. – estaba verdaderamente fastidiada.

- Bueno hay que disfrutarlas, como si fuesen las últimas. – Bromeó Axel y en realidad a nadie le causó gracia.

Dominic comenzó a repartirlas equitativamente y nos entregó a Axel y a mí una prenda de ropa; ambos las teníamos raídas y muy sucias. Yo tomé mis cosas y caminé hacía la parte sur donde estaba el mar para cambiarme. Coloqué mis cosas sobre la arena y comencé a lavarme la sangre, tierra y demás del cuerpo, enjuagué varias veces mi ropa interior y mi pantalón, en unos minutos estaba sola y desnuda en el agua. El estomago comenzó a rugirme y fue entonces cuando decidí salir; con mi ropa interior puesta, del agua y comencé a ponerme el pantalón y el calzado, en ese momento se acercó Dominic por la entrada, involuntariamente me tapé con ambos brazos, y él se giró para no verme, llevaba algo en las manos, me coloqué la camiseta lo más rápido que pude.

- Ya puedes ver. – estaba tan abochornada que la voz me salía más dura de lo que pretendía.

- De verdad lo siento, yo no quise… - calló levemente, y se sentó a mi lado.

- Descuida. – continúe abrochando mis botas en silencio.

De sus bolsillos sacó una pomada y coloco en la arena las vendas que tenía en las manos, se arrimó más a mi rostro y comenzó a curar la herida que había hecho Haydé esa mañana, yo me quedé tranquila, lo peor del dolor ya había pasado, solo quedaba la contusión y algunos rastros de sangre, al terminar se despegó de mí y comenzó a comer su porción de comida, Yo hice lo mismo. Nos quedamos sin hablar y sin mirarnos por un buen tiempo.

- Hemos decidido que luego de comer la cazaremos, y la mataremos. – me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentó a mi lado. – El que la mate tendrá unos minutos de ventaja, luego de que la alianza se rompa.

- Apuesto a que sé quien la matará. – lo decía por Haydé.

- Yo pienso que deberías ser tú. – lo decía muy en serio. – Tú deberías matarla.

- No lo creo. – reí por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchase. – No es un secreto que Marceline es mi amiga, y tú lo sabes, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a los demás? Tu nos viste juntas en el entrenamiento. – Dominic me seguía mirando impertérrito, estaba esperando algo más, y yo entendí lo que quería. - ¿Por qué no les dices que pudiste matarme a mí y a mi hermano de una buena vez y no lo hiciste?, o ¿Por qué no les dices que mataste a Siró no por necesidad sino por venganza? – jamás había podido hablar con él a solas y aproveché el momento para hacerlo. - ¿Por qué no les cuentas que me besaste?, ¿Podrías decirme que estas tramando? Yo de verdad no te entiendo, no puedo entenderte, ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – sentí que me había sobrepasado, pero había estado guardando eso por tanto tiempo.

- Yo no haría nunca nada que te lastimase, nunca. – contestó. – Tampoco estoy tramando algo.

- ¿Quién eres? – reiteré, ya no me importaba lo demás, solo quería saber quién era el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Soy Dominic Reeves, tengo dieciocho años y vivo en el distrito uno de Panem en la casa que me asignaron. – por un momento creí que estaba tomándome el pelo, pero me sorprendió. – Vivo sólo porque mis padres murieron en la guerra, ellos eran rebeldes, yo también lo era, pero ellos no mataron o los menores de 18. Tenía una hermana pequeña, su nombre era Rukka, no pude salvarla y murió calcinada en nuestra vieja casa al estallar la guerra, ella solo tenía dos años cuando murió.

Yo me sentía fatal, jamás había imaginado que detrás de un chico tan enigmático y rimbombante como Dominic se escondiese un pasado tan triste.

- Yo lo siento tanto. – quería abrazarlo.

- Ese día, ayudé a mi padre a luchar y la escondí dentro de un armario, nunca me preocupé por irla a buscar y justo cuando ya no había peligro cerca y decidí ir por ella, una bomba estalló en el techo de nuestra casa. – seguía hablando sobre eso, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – Intenté ir por ella, pero mi padre me detuvo, era demasiado tarde. Yo le había prometido que nada le sucedería.

- Dominic basta, por favor.

- Le fallé. – seguía mirándome, imperturbable. – Cuando maté a tu hermano no me había dado cuenta de qué había hecho, del parecido con lo que paso hace un año, de lo que te pareces a Rukka, por eso decidí que te ayudaría, yo cometí un error, con mi hermana y contigo.

- No sigas…- susurré.

- Por eso no les dije nada a los otros profesionales, para no perjudicarte. Por eso maté a Siró, él solo te traicionó, te usó. Por eso no he matado a Marceline, porque es tu amiga y la quieres, si yo hago algo como eso no harías más que odiarme, por eso tampoco se los dije, para que ellos no lo hicieran solo para lastimarte. Por eso te besé, para que confiaras en mí, aunque sea solo un poco. – sonrió ligeramente. – Cuando me alejaba de ti; como cuando ayudé a Haydé en el bosque de inverno, era para no ser tan obvio, para que no supiesen que estaba de tu lado. De verdad, no merezco perdón por haber matado a Fabián, pero voy a enmendar mi error. – tocó mi mano. – Yo no quiero ser uno de ellos, no quiero transformarme en algo que no soy. – fue la primera vez que lo vi flaquear.

- No tienes que hacer nada por mí. – no había podido evitar las lagrimas.

- No te voy a fallar como le fallé a ella, te lo prometo. – concluyó.

Todo se quedó en silencio, todo este tiempo yo había querido respuestas a las preguntas del incomprensible Dominic, y ahora que las tenía no sabía que pensar, fue tan imperceptible que no me detuve a pensar que él había sufrido igual que yo. Todo había permanecido suspendido en el aire, su mirada, su sonrisa, mis lagrimas, todo había quedado tan claro que el misterio que suponía Dominic dejó de existir, y ahora solo estaba un chico a mi lado, y yo entendí que no me gustaba el enigma que él encerraba, a mi me gusta él, ese chico sencillo con un propósito difícil, todo él me gustaba, así de simple había sido siempre.

- No llores más, por favor. – me abrazó.

De un momento a otro se me había olvidado porque lloraba, ¿Lloraría por mí? O ¿lloraría por él?, tal vez lloraba porque sabía que era imposible estar juntos, luego de los juegos no había nada más. Dejé de llorar y él dejó de abrazarme, echó un vistazo a la cornucopia y luego volvió a mirarme, se acercó a mí tan rápido que me asusté, pero Dominic solo se aproximaba más y más, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, era ese tipo de gesto que solo se hacía para una cosa en especial, yo hice lo mismo esperando y no pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando llegó, sentí ese sabor que ya conocía en mis labios, para lo demás me dejé llevar, él trataba de hacerlo con suavidad como si procurara no romperme, era evidente que no podía. Cuando se despegó, volvió a abrazarme y luego se levantó. Me ayudó a incorporarme y ambos caminamos hacía la cornucopia donde los demás tributos estaban esperándonos.

…

Llevábamos horas caminando, mis pies se movían maquinalmente al frente, yo me sabía el camino de memoria hacía el escondite de Marceline, no había encontrado una excusa valedera para no guiarles así que no me quedaba de otra que llevarles a donde ella estaba, yo solo esperaba que se hubiese ido o que por lo menos estuviese consiente. Llegamos a su escondrijo y como supuse ella no estaba, pero estaba cerca, en el suelo estaba el bolso que había encontrado a las orillas del río, Dominic se acercó al bulto y lo revisó, dentro solo habían unas migajas de pan. Aún tenía el arma. Los profesionales comenzaron a revisar el lugar en busca de una pista o algo que los llevase hasta la joven, de pronto se escuchó un forcejeo y un alarido, todos miramos a Rocco que tiraba del cabello de Marceline, esta logró cortarse el mechón de cabello y salió corriendo por la senda contigua, el joven estaba herido, ella había logrado clavarle el arma en el brazo, aún así la oportunidad de sobrevivir cinco minutos más estaba en juego, Haydé y Axel no esperaron más de unos pocos segundos para correr tras la chica del doce y Rocco no se quedó atrás.

Dominic también salió tras ellos, y yo corrí tras él, tenía la impresión de que él quería matarla y darme el tiempo para escapar, pero yo no quería, él no debía seguir arriesgándose por mí. Marceline llegó al límite del bosque de invierno donde estaba el campo de fuerza y se detuvo, Haydé, Axel y Rocco la bordearon, más tarde Dominic y yo nos agregamos al grupo. Ella estaba en medio de un círculo formado por profesionales, dispuesta a seguir luchando, y en ellos se veía esa expresión de placer que les daba matar, ahí fue cuando dije que no importaba lo que sucediera yo debía salir corriendo, intenté moverme pero algo me mantenía pegada al suelo y no era más que la culpa, yo no podía dejar sola a Marceline.

Haydé y Axel comenzaron a azuzarla, se acercaban y se alejaban intentando golpearla y ella quería alejarse para no ser tocada o poder aproximarse y herirlos, en un momento ella cedió ante la presión y trató de acuchillar a Haydé de forma repentina, la mayor notó su movimiento en falso y aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y la tiró sobre el suelo, Marceline dio una gran pelea y si Axel no hubiese interferido la hubiese ganado, Rocco estaba petrificado sin poder hacer nada y su brazo herido no dejaba de sangrar. Haydé ordenó a Axel que sostuviese a Marceline por ambos brazos y que la alzase, la aludida intentó zafarse del agarre, se retorcía y gritaba, pero nada sirvió, Haydé sostuvo el arma y la acuchilló. Fueron muchas veces, tantas que perdí la cuenta luego de la quinceava, yo miraba la escena embobada, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?, intenté acércame y empujar a Axel mientras Marce aún estaba viva, pero sería la acción más inútil que podría hacer, estaba a punto de gritar que se detuvieran y que la dejaran en paz pero Dominic me empujó al suelo, y entonces el cañón sonó. Yo había visto como la mataban y no había hecho nada para detenerlos, nada.

Haydé rió a carcajadas mientras limpiaba la sangre de Marce de su cara, Axel se quitó el pesado cuerpo bañado en sangre de la chica del doce de encima y lo precipitó frente a nosotros, ella se inclinó para intentar sacar el cuchillo del pecho del cadáver y entonces su cara impresionó a todos, dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y me miró sin poder entenderlo.

- ¡Ese es tu feo broche! – gritó y yo miré con horror el pasador de sinsajo que le había dado a Marceline. - ¡¿Por qué ella tiene tu broche?!

- ¡Nos ha engañado! – confirió Axel.

Todos miraron el broche y luego a mí, Yo solo corrí.

Ya la alianza estaba rota.

Esta vez mis piernas si se movieron, y yo solo corrí hacía el lugar más seguro de la arena, el bosque de invierno. Dejé atrás a Dominic, y a sus besos, ya lastimosamente no había marcha atrás, el desenlace de los juegos estaba cerca, y no podía detenerme a pensar. Haydé estaba detrás de mí dispuesta a matarme, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, ella gritaba cosas horribles, estábamos algo lejos aún, y yo estaba segura que no eran felicitaciones. Era correr o morir, pero yo tenía la ventaja y ella había dejado caer su cuchillo, este era el final para una de las dos.

* * *

**_~May the odds be ever in your favor!~_**


End file.
